Meiji Kenkaku Romantan
by x IzumI x
Summary: Como o próprio nome diz, são "Crônicas de um espadachim na era Meiji", ou seja, algumas coisas engraçadas acontecendo com os personagens. sou novata no site... leiam e comentem, tá! [cap 16 on line]
1. Galos e brincadeiras gosmentas

É minha 1° fic nesse site... pelo menos tentem ler...

Essa fic veio do nada, quando me baixou a luz e eu comecei a escrever. Não tenho idéias concretas para ela, mas minha inspiração está em alta!!! Até mais do que para a outra fic que eu comecei a escrever faz tempo e empaquei... Bom, o importante é que eu estou a todo vapor e prometo me esforçar bastante para fazer uma fic legal. Peço encarecidamente que leiam pelo menos o 1° cap e dêem sua opinião, e idéias também, afinal, são sempre bem vindas!!! x

Chega de enrolação...

Comecemos com o clichê básico: Na cidade de Tóquio, no ano 11 da era Meiji, havia um pequeno dojo de kenjutsu chamado Kamiya Kashin, onde moro. Meu nome é Kenshin Himura, um homem que não tem um passado dos melhores. Depois da luta contra o Enishi, um psicótico que me odiava (agora já nem sei o que houve com ele), as coisas se acalmaram por aqui, e agora posso assistir em paz a uma cena rotineira, que todo mundo já sabe de cor e salteado.

-Yahiko- BUSU!!!

-Kaoru- Ora, seu pivete!!!

-Sano- Tô com fome!

-Kenshin- Oro?!

Rotineira demais, por sinal...

-Kaoru- Vamos! Quero 100 men em 10 segundos!

-Yahiko- Que mais você quer, heim? Que eu voe?!

-Kaoru- Não, não precisa. Aliás, caso você não se lembre, você voou na luta contra o Hen-ya lá no Aoi-ya.

-Yahiko- E daí? Eu não consigo fazer 100 men em 10 segundos!!!

-Kaoru- Um espadachim está sempre superando seus limites... Fique treinando enquanto eu vou pegar alguma coisa para EU comer.

-Yahiko- Como assim?!

-Kenshin- Kaoru-dono, sessha acha que Yahiko já treinou o suficiente por hoje. Que tal descansar um pouco?

-Kaoru- Faça como quiser, é ele que quer ficar forte... Pode preparar meu banho?

Para variar, sempre sobra para o espadachim tampinha com cabelo parecido com uma samambaia laranja a tarefa de preparar banhos... devia cobrar por isso.

-Kaoru- ;; ah, Kenshiiiiiin... só você consegue preparar meu banho do jeito que eu gosto...

Pensando bem...

-Kenshin- Hai, Kaoru-dono!

-Kaoru- Arigatou!

E lá vou eu cumprir meu dever. Se bem que após a Megumi dizer que meu corpo estava desgastado por causa do Hiten Mitsurugi, e que eu precisava tomar mais cuidado, ela diminuiu bastante minha carga de serviços domésticos. Apesar de não parecer, eu não sou tão jovem assim para servir de empregada de uma garota que é 11 anos mais nova que eu...

Terminei de preparar o banho e fui ver a roupa. Já estava seca. Recolhia quando vi Kaoru passar por perto.

-Kenshin- Kaoru-dono, ainda não foi tomar banho?

-Kaoru- Estou indo.

-Kenshin- Então quando sessha terminar de recolher a roupa ele guarda no seu shoji.

-Kaoru- Hai!

Assim, fui levar a roupa. Apenas dela, afinal, além dela, parece que ninguém aqui troca de roupa, sem contar as Yukata e lençóis. Se bem que o Sano nem isso troca... acho que usa a mesma roupa desde os dez anos.

Começo a sair, mas paro. Mau nariz capta alguma coisa... isso é... o cheiro da Kaoru... nunca tinha percebido, mas realmente é melhor do que o de ameixeiras brancas da Tomoe... ah, não! Estou muito perturbado hoje!!! Preciso começar a dormir mais... demo... é um perfume muito bom...

Quando dou por mim já estou deitado no futon de olhos fechados para ficar apreciando um pouco o aroma.

ZzzZzzZzzZzzZ...

b**KEEEEEEEENSSSSHHHHIIIIINNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**/b

oro?!

-Kaoru- O QUE CARGAS D'ÁGUA VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO DORMINDO NO MEU FUTON?????!!!!!!!

Meu despertador nada agradável foi a própria Kaoru, com uma cara nada amigável.

-Kenshin- ORO?! Sessha.. sessha... caiu no sono!!!

-Kaoru- == você? Estava com sono?

-Kenshin- Hai...!

-Kaoru- VOCÊ QUASE NÃO DORME!!!!! E como ia dormir do nada enquanto guardava minha roupa??!!

Não é preciso dizer que minha cara não era das mais tranqüilas ou normais. Então, para minha completa infelicidade, alguém mais escutou os berros "silenciosos" da "doce" Kaoru.

-Sano- Ei, que barulho é esse???

-Yahiko- Que foi que... Hã? O Kenshin tava dormindo aqui??? Que hentai!!!! E pensar que eu admirava ele por ser um espadachim de primeira!!! Que decepção!!!

Só mesmo um idiota completo para acreditar que ele estava decepcionado e não tentando fazer com que a Kaoru socasse alguém mais além dele.

-Sano- Ei, não fique assim! Kenshin, você decepcionou o menino!

Sim, só um idiota completo. De preferência com um cabelo espetado e uma bandana vermelha.

Estava olhando para Sano com cara de bunda, na esperança de que ele percebesse, mas fui interrompido, ou melhor, a parede foi rompida por um espadachim ruivo voador, que, é claro, era eu. Antes de pousar a algumas dezenas de metros de distância do dojo Kamiya, deu para ver muito bem a cara raivosa da Kaoru e ouvir seu berro.

-Kaoru- NÃO TENTE ME IGNORAR ENQUANTO FALO!!!! b**SEU HENTAI!!!!!!!!**/b

Quando finalmente aterrissei, minha cabeça foi direto pro chão, e tudo apagou.

kenshiiiiin.... kenshiiiiiiiin....

-Kenshin- oro?!

Ah, pronto! Já não vejo nada, e ainda escuto vozes do além!

sou eu, kenshiiiin....

-Kenshin- Eu quem?

De certo era o bozo, ou alguma assombração gasosa. Desde que não arrastasse correntes e atravessasse paredes eu já estava feliz. Já me preparava para dar um battoujutsu na fonte da voz quando ela aparecesse, quando ela aparece, de fato.

Não me reconhece?

-Kenshin- Michael Jackson???????????

Não sua anta!!!! Isso é só uma fantasia que o pessoal da produção me mandou colocar pra aumentar o ibope!!! Deixa eu tirar essa máscara que está me fazendo cócegas!

-Kenshin- HIKO-SENSEI??????????????????????

-Hiko- ué? Por acaso eu assusto mais do que o Michael Jackson?

Tenho que afirmar que definitivamente não. Ninguém supera o Michael Jackson.

-Kenshin- Não é muito normal seu mestre aparecer do nada em um ambiente inteiro preto com cheiro de enxofre quando você acabou de voar pela parede do dojo.

-Hiko- == o cheiro de enxofre é meu perfume favorito.

-Kenshin- ORO?! Como sessha nunca percebeu?????

-Hiko- É que eu uso só um pouquinho. E agora você está com os sentidos aguçados de maneira fora do comum.

-Kenshin- Doushite?

-Hiko- Porque você está inconsciente, anta!!!! E eu estou aqui para botar um pouco de razão nessa sua cabeça, que mais parece um vaso, que só serve para sustentar a imensa samambaia laranja que tem em cima.

-Kenshin- ==x Valeu, heim?

-Hiko- Bom, estamos perdendo tempo. Daqui a pouco você acorda e não dá mais pra falar o que eu tenho que falar. A questão é: você precisa ser um pouco mais ligado de agora em diante, para perceber as coisas que existem a sua frente e não deixar algo de ruim acontecer novamente.

-Kenshin- O SHISHIO RESSUCITOU????????

-Hiko- Não, baka! Porque você tem que ser tão preocupado com os seus inimigos??? A múmia megalomaníaca morreu! Deixe ele queimar no mármore do inferno e pense um pouco mais no resto de sua vida!!!

-Kenshin- ...

-Hiko- ...

-Kenshin- oro?

-Hiko- == é uma anta mesmo... ah, tenho que ir!!!

E meu mestre desaparece no preto, junto com o cheiro de enxofre. Não, o cheiro de enxofre ficou de souvenir... arrgh... mas isso não importa. Eu consegui até mesmo desvendar o plano do Shishio para incendiar Tóquio e não consigo nem entender o que o Hiko fala???? acho que eu realmente cheguei ao fundo do poço...

kenshiiiiinnn......

Ah, quem é agora? O Supla??? Era só o que me faltava...

kenshin...

-Kenshin- ==x Quem é?

b**KENSHIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**/b

-Kenshin- b**ORO?!**/b

Assustei com dois galos na minha cara, um comprido e um chibi, e desejei que fosse o Supla... era preferível... papito...

-Sano- Putz, não dá pra acordar logo, não?

-Yahiko- É, a Kaoru não está muito feliz com você... nem eu...

Dessa vez até mesmo o Sanosuke percebeu o riso abafado do Yahiko. Se eu não fosse a "samambaia gentil com cara de oro", já teria usado um baita ama-kakeru-ryuu-no-hirameki e feito voar aquela cabeça espetada.

Sano- Tenho que dizer que você está ferrado com a jou-chan dessa vez... ela achou algo um tanto quanto gosmento no futon dela...

-Kenshin- b**ORO???!!!!/b**

Yahiko deu outro riso, mas dessa vez ele não conseguiu disfarçar nem um pouco, e saiu uma gargalhada mais escandalosa do que a do Shishio pela garganta dele. Exatamente a garganta que eu queria cortar fora no momento. Foi quando eu percebi que Sano também segurava um riso. ERA UM COMPLÔ CONTRA MIM!!!! Resolvi que iria cortar DUAS cabeças espetadas se elas não consertassem o estrago que fizeram. Uma boa hora para um teatro...

Fiz minha melhor cara de Battousai, e eles pararam de rir na hora.

-Kenshin- Se vocês não assumirem a brincadeira de mau gosto para Kaoru... eu farei com que sejam apenas um pivete repartido em três e um galo sem cabeça.

-Sano&Yahiko- brrrr... vi... virou o... bat...tou...sai...

Nada mau para quem nunca fez curso de teatro. Até falei "eu" e nem falei "dono"!!!! acho que mereço o Oscar...

-Sano- Tá... tá... a gente conserta tudo... só traz o Kenshin de volta, tá...?

-Yahiko- Hai!!! Foi só uma brincadeira...!!! pode deixar!!! POUPE NOSSAS VIDAS!!!!!!

Continuei com a cara de assassino. Sinceramente já estava com cãibra... eu devia ser bem elástico até 10 anos atrás...

Apontei para a entrada do dojo. Tive que me segurar no olhar de psicopata, porque me assustei muito. Não sabia que tinha voado tão longe. Enfim, apontei para a longínqua entrada do dojo, e eles correram pra lá na hora.

Realmente, a fama de hitokiri serve para alguma coisa...

Mas aproveitar o fato de eu ter caído no sono no futon da Kaoru pra armar essa brincadeira gosmenta não é nada legal...

continua...

bom, eis o 1° cap... gostaram??? Têm alguma idéia??? Alguma reclamação??? Está se sentindo só e deprimido??? Ligue djá!!!!

Espero ansiosamente (e como) por seus valiosos (e como) comentários!!!

x Já matta ne!!!

Izumi-chan


	2. Atitudes espontâneas, consequências peri...

N'tcha, gumi!!! Eis que temos o 2° cap!!! espero que gostem...

Me levantei, mas o que eu poderia fazer agora??? Se eu voltasse para o dojo, corria o risco de levar outro soco suave da Kaoru, e se ficasse aqui parado, corria o risco de ser atingido por alguma cabeça espetada que poderia vir voando, caso também fosse alvo da raiva dela...

Então, inconscientemente, comecei a andar. Como não há muitos lugares que eu possa ir em Tóquio, acabei parando no Akabeko.

****

-Tsubame- Kenshin!

****

-Tae**- **Kenshin! O que faz aqui?

-Kenshin- bom... Kaoru-dono não está muito feliz com sessha no momento, então resolvi passar aqui até que ela esfriasse um pouco a cabeça...

-Tae- O que aconteceu?

Olhei com o canto do olho para a Tsubame ali, com seus 10 aninhos e sua cara de inocente, e resolvi que seria melhor não entrar em detalhes...

-Kenshin- Ah... eu sujei o kimono dela derrubando soba...

-Tae- Oh, isso é ruim... entre, vou pegar um chá com bolinhos de arroz. É por conta da casa!

-Kenshin- x Arigatou!!!

Fui entrando no restaurante. Que surpresa!!! Eu venho para fugir da porrada e ganho comida de graça!!! O Sano ia adorar... ou iria preferir a porrada???

-Tae- Tsubame, você pode trazer, por favor?

-Tsubame- Hai!

Foi só a Tsubame virar as costas que a Tae me vira a cara com uma expressão um tanto quanto... perturbadora...

-Tae- DESEMBUCHA.

-Kenshin- oro?!

-Tae- ora, deu muito bem pra perceber que você não queria falar por causa da Tsubame!!! E além do mais, quem lava roupa naquele dojo é você!!! Ela não precisaria se preocupar com soba no kimono!!!

-Kenshin- ahn... Tae-dono, sessha não sabe do que está falando!

-Tae- se você não falar, quem vai me contar vai ser a própria Kaoru!!! E como ela está brava com você, a versão dela vai ser bem pior!!! E eu ainda vou espalhar pra todo mundo!!! Até para o delegado Oramura, para o sensei do dojo Maekawa, para a Sae, que vai espalhar pra Oniwabanshuu de Kyoto, e o mundo que te admirava vai ficar sabendo do que você fez!!!!!!! DIGA!!!

O que a curiosidade não faz com uma pessoa... Onde está a Tsubame quando se precisa dela??????!!!! A Tae dá medo quando quer!!! Bom, novamente meu subconsciente agiu e eu resolvi que ia contar. Também, pudera. A Tae me aponta uma faca (que sabe-se lá de onde ela tirou) bem no meu ponto fraco, e o de todos os homens. E meu subconsciente também não é panaca...

Tae- DIGA. Onde você estava hoje a tarde antes de vir para o Akabeko? O que fazia? EU SEI O QUE VOCÊ FEZ NO VERÃO PASSADO!!!!

-Kenshin- sessha lavou roupa no verão passado...

-Tae- Não fuja do assunto!!!

Foi ela quem começou...

Enfim, disse tudo em um único fôlego, menos o real motivo de ter adormecido no futon da Kaoru. A cara dela passou para um expressão ainda mais perturbadora para mim. Ela parecia assustada, mas ao mesmo tempo, segurava o riso. É óbvio que eu não fiquei muito feliz com isso...

-Tae- Bom, eu... não sei o que dizer... se aqueles dois explicarem para ela, ela vai entender... aí é só você explicar que você acabou desmaiando lá porque a porta do armário bateu na sua cabeça...

Realmente, ouvindo ela falar, percebi que minha desculpa não era nada criativa e entendi porque ela ria...

Tomei o chá e comi os bolinhos, logo depois fui embora, afinal, se eu não voltasse logo iam chamar toda a Oniwabanshuu e toda a polícia, incluindo o Saitou, para fazer uma ronda no país para o caso de eu ter me tornado um rurouni novamente. E é claro, depois eu ia apanhar mais.

O dojo parecia bem calmo à primeira vista... bom, vamos entrar de uma vez. Encontro Sano dormindo na varanda e Yahiko sentado do lado, aparentemente vegetando...

-Kenshin- oro? Já explicaram tudo para ela?

-Yahiko- É você, Kenshin? Não é o Battousai? Então, a gente explicou, mas ela ainda não entendeu porque você dormiu lá... fala com ela.

-Kenshin- e ela está aonde?

-Yahiko- no shoji. Trancada, por sinal...

Hora de tomar medidas drásticas. Caminhei em direção ao shoji da Kaoru com a determinação de alguém que caminha em direção à guerra. Tanto faz, dá na mesma...

De fato, estava trancado. Mas eu ainda sou um espadachim do Hiten Mitsurugi, certo? Sim, é exatamente isso. Me posicionei em frente à parede e dei um battoujutsu com todas as minhas forças, mas como o Hiten não traz sorte para quem o usa, Kaoru estava se trocando.

Porque isso só acontece comigo????

Acabei com três roxos na cara: um por eu ter destruído a parede, outro por eu ter destruído a parede na hora mais errada possível, e outro de brinde.

Depois de levar porrada, fui mandado para o pátio do dojo. Nada mal, tinha um pilha de roupa suja na minha frente.

A questão é que para minha infelicidade, não era possível lavar roupa até o fim dos tempos, já que estava tarde, a roupa já estava limpa, e eu tinha que fazer o jantar. Duvido muito que o Sano e o Yahiko gostariam de comer a comida da Kaoru...

Entrei e encontrei ninguém mais, ninguém menos que a própria.

-Kaoru- hmpf...

-Kenshin- ah... Kaoru-dono, você sabe que foi uma brincadeira de mal gosto dos dois, não é?

-Kaoru- e daí? Não é só isso...

-Kenshin- mas aquilo era o pior de tudo!!! E sessha acabou caindo no sono lá porque não dormiu bem a noite!!! Porque sessha teve um pesadelo com o Jin-e e não conseguiu dormir!!! E sessha precisava explicar isso para você, mas a porta estava trancada, aí sessha quebrou a parede, mas foi uma infelicidade sessha ter tanto azar e feito isso em mal momento, aí...

-Kaoru- DAMARE!!!! Já chega!!! Estou com sono, vou dormir!

-Kenshin- demo... demo...

E ela foi-se indo... precisava detê-la de qualquer maneira, então...

-Kenshin- AISHITERU, KAORU-DONO!!!!

blam. Fecha-se a porta com Kaoru dentro.

...

...

...

-Kenshin- oro?!

...

...

...

Abre-se a porta.

-Kaoru- ...hã?

...

Agora que eu me dou conta! Eu simplesmente me declarei pra ela!!!

E ela simplesmente bateu a porta na minha cara!!!

E ela voltou!!!

E agora???

-Kaoru- o que você disse...?

-Kenshin- sessha disse algo? Sessha estava cantando...!!! _kutchibiru to kutchibiru me to me to te to te, Kami sama wa nanimo kinshi nanka shitenai, aishiteruu... aishiteruuuu... aishiteruuuu...._

Ela não pareceu acreditar... aliás ela não pareceu ouvir. Ela não estava nada parecida com o que poderia se chamar de pálida, ao contrário, estava bastante... rosada. Mas definitivamente eu devia estar muito mais. Então...

-Yahiko- **Tô com fome.**

Salvo pelo gongo!!!!! Yahiko entra no dojo, e pela primeira vez isso me deixa completamente feliz.

-Yahiko- Kenshin, você está mais vermelho do que o seu cabelo, que que foi??? Kaoru, você também.

-Kaoru- ahn? Ah, nada não!

-Yahiko- bom, pelo visto voltaram a se falar. Ótimo, Kenshin, vai fazer a comida.

-Kenshin- Hai. Sessha já vai indo.

E desde quando eu recebo ordens do Yahiko??? Não, desde quando eu CUMPRO ordens do Yahiko??? Só sei que minhas pernas me guiaram para longe de lá para fazer a janta.

Estava eu, feliz, sozinho, cortando nabos. Nunca a solidão me pareceu tão... aconchegante.

Por incrível que pareça, o resto daquele resto de dia transcendeu normal. Normal demais, até. Tão normal que eu não conseguia me conformar com a normalidade. Kaoru não fez mais nada de mais. Seus atos pareciam programados por algum tipo de piloto automático, já que sua consciência parecia estar tirando umas férias.

Sano comeu e se mandou, como sempre. Yahiko foi dormir, e a meia Kaoru que ainda estava em Tóquio (o resto devia estar na Cochinchina) também foi deitar, mas não sei se estava programada para dormir...

E eu, que nunca fui de dormir mais do que três horas por noite, subi no telhado. Não sei porque eu faço isso... deve ser coisa do Watsuki... enfim, subi lá e fiquei vegetando um pouco. Até que...

Kenshin.

Estava tão compenetrado na minha criação de raízes no telhado que quase caí de lá de cima quando Kaoru apareceu.

-Kaoru- Assustei você? Gomen.

-Kesnhin- Iie... iie... d-daijoubu!

-Kaoru- Só quero saber uma coisa...

-Kenshin- ...?

-Kaoru- **** **O que foi que você disse aquela hora?**

Sim, aquilo me assustou. Ela estava emanando uma energia assassina bem acima do esperado para uma mestra da "espada para a vida"... como se carregasse todos os problemas do mundo nas costas e me culpasse de todos eles.

-Kaoru- Eu não vou conseguir dormir enquanto eu não souber o que você falou!!!

É, eu não estava mais com medo, mas sim de saco cheio...

-Kenshin- KAORU-DONO, VOCÊ SABE EXATAMENTE O QUE SESSHA FALOU AQUELA HORA, SÓ QUER É QUE SESSHA ADMITA A DERROTA NA SUA CARA!!! QUER QUE SESSHA ADMITA QUE CONSEGUIU RESITIR À MORTE CONTRA SHISHIO, CONTRA ENISHI, E CIA. LTDA. MAS NÃO CONSEGUIU NEM MESMO VENCER VOCÊ!!!!!!

...

...

...

...

-Kaoru- oro?!

-Kenshin- oro?! sessha disse algo?

-Kaoru- Viu? Viu? Você fez de novo!!!

-Kenshin- O que?

-Kaoru- você... você... você...

Sim, eu me declarei para ela de novo... tenho que treinar meu controle sobre meu subconsciente... ele anda independente demais...

-Kaoru- Kenshin...

-Kenshin- ...?

-Kaoru- Pare de falar em código!!!! Diga as coisas de um jeito mais simples!!!

O que ela queria dizer com aquilo?????? Essa última frase me perturbou mais do que a famosa "A Jinchuu será feita!" ou "Para os fortes a vida, para os fracos a morte!". Porque aquilo significava... que ela queria que eu dissesse na cara dela, de forma direta e se enrolações, nem demonstrações bunitinhas, ou qualquer tipo de indireta: "aishiteru".

E devo dizer que até o passo esquerdo do ama-kakeru-ryuu-no-hirameki é bem mais fácil do que isso...

-Kenshin- eh... o que você quer que sessha diga?

-Kaoru- #-- hn....

-Kenshin- tá, tá bom... sessha sabe o que você quer que sessha diga... nh...

-Kaoru- Vou dormir. Até de manhã.

-Kenshin- Aishiteru.

-Kaoru- OO

-Kesnhin- ora, você mandou sessha falar, então sessha falou!!!

Ela se aproximou um pouco mais.

-Kaoru- Kenshin...

-Kenshin- ...h... hã?

-Kaoru- eu me referia ao fato de você ter falado que não me venceu... porque você nunca lutou comigo...

IIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PORQUE SÓ ACONTECE COMIGOOOOOO???????????? NÃO É JUSTOOOO!!!!!!

-Kenshin- ah... jura? Gomen, então sessha vai dormir, bons sonhos para você também!

-Kaoru- BAKA!!!!

-Kenshin- ...oro?!

-Kaoru- O que falou, tá falado! Não tente fingir que você falou só porque achou que eu mandei!!!

-Kenshin- é...

-Kaoru- Kenshin...?

-Kenshin- hm?

-Kaoru- é sério???

Mas é só pensar um pouco, também, né? Eu já falei, voltei a falar, ainda confirmei e falei de novo!!!! Como ela acha que não é sério????

-Kenshin- hai.

Ela não pareceu muito assustada ao receber essa confirmação tão crua (== ou seja, ela sabia...). Então ela... sorriu? Sim, ela sorriu!

-Kaoru- watashi mo... [eu também]

Ela começou a se aproximar novamente. Dessa vez não me parecia que ela ia falar algo que me deixasse com cara de idiota, mas parecia que ela ia fazer algo que me deixasse parecendo um idiota, se bem que eu já estava com uma cara mais idiota do que a do Iwanbou. Ela abriu levemente os lábios. E então...

-Kaoru- baka...

QUÊÊÊEÊÊÊ???? Então é isso???? Ela vem, coloca a ponta do dedo na minha boca, me chama de baka e vai embora???? Acho que fiquei parecendo um idiota mais do que esperava...

continua...

puff... acabou meio que do nada, né? Ah, sei lá, eu sou horrível para encerrar cap... ainda mais que eu tive que cortar, porque tava ficando muito grande...

arigatou session:

****

Sayuri-chan86 - arigatou pelo coment!!! Que bom que gostou!! Já autorizei as reviews...

****

LanAyath - arigatou pelo coment e pelo apoio!!! Já mudei no settings, aí não precisa mais fazer login... eu também sou preguiçosa... hehe...

continuem acompanhando... se não for pedir demais...

kisuuuus!!!!! Izumi-chan


	3. A chegada da doninha

Eis o cap 3... demorou, mas eu publiquei finalmente!!!

Kaoru parecia bem... elétrica pela manhã. Se aquela alegria era por causa da conversa no telhado, eu acho que vou sair me declarando pra todo mundo, aí eu acabo com a depressão mundial.

É quando chega uma carta...

-Kaoru- AH! É da Misao!!!!

Vixe... agora ela fica mais elétrica ainda...

-Kaoru- ela está contando as novidades!!!!

Vai pifar de tão feliz...

-Kaoru- ELA VAI VIR PARA TÓQUIO!!!!!

Ah, pronto! Vai ter um piripaque!!!

-Kaoru- ELA ESTÁ VINDO!!!! CHEGA AMANHÃ!!!!

Como ela ainda está em pé?????

-Yahiko- Pronto, ferrou! Agora além do Tanuki-saltitante, vai vir também a Itashi-saltitante!!!!!!

-Kenshin- já faz algum tempo que não vemos Misao-dono e Aoshi...

-Kaoru Claro!!! Que bom!!! Misao vai vir amanhã!!!!! Yahiko, me ajude a preparar outro futon pra ela dormir no meu shoji!!!

-Kenshin- ahn... Kaoru-dono, sessha acha que ainda é cedo, não? Eles só vão chegar amanhã...

-Kaoru- Hai. Mas é que eu estou tão feliz!!! Ei, Tori Atama!!! Acorda!!!

-Sano- = = eu tô acordado.

-Kaoru- Ah, gomen, é costume...

É, realmente ela estava um tanto quanto fora do normal...

E...

Já é noite???? Sim, já é noite... é a criatividade precária da autora...

Yahiko já estava dormindo, Kaoru ainda estava acordada, assim como eu. Tudo estava na paz. Mas como sempre tem um "mas", Ela resolve se manifestar.

-Kaoru- nh... Kenshin... então... voltando um pouco ao assunto...

-Kenshin- Kaoru-dono... não podemos esquecer isso...?

Ela não pareceu ficar muito feliz com isso. Aliás, para correr e se trancar no shoji, ela realmente não ficou muito feliz.

-Kenshin- oro?!

Afinal, que tipo de ser humano eu sou???? Que tipo de ser humano fala uma coisa dessas??? Que tipo de ser humano pede para alguém esquecer que ambos haviam se declarado na noite anterior??? Eu sou um lixo!!! Sou um verme desprezível!!! Vou morder minhas unhas e arrancá-las fora!!!

Ela devia estar chorando... E eu deveria estar é morto por fazer uma coisa dessas com ela... se eu tivesse pedido para ela esquecer o que tinha comido no almoço, ou para esquecer o que fez no verão passado, aí sim... mas não se pede para esquecer isso!!!! Seu baka!!! Seu lixo!!! Seu ahou!!! Onde está o Saitou para me xingar??? Onde está o Hiko para me dar bronca??? Onde... onde está a Kaoru? Sim! A Kaoru! Hora de agir!!!! Ela e somente ela pode me dar a devida punição. A Jinchuu contra mim será feita!!!

Fui até o shoji dela, novamente com determinação de guerra. Abri.

E ELA NÃO ESTÁ SE TROCANDO!!! Minha sorte se lembrou que eu existo...

Ela estava sentada no futon. Não parecia estar chorando...

-Kenshin- Me bata.

-Kaoru- QUÊ?!

-Kenshin- Isso mesmo. Dê um soco em sessha. Faça sessha atravessar sete paredes (de novo). Sessha é um insensível, um cafajeste, sessha é uma pessoa pior do que o Shishio. Sessha merece ser chutado, socado, estrangulado, esmigalhado, moído e destroçado por você.

Ela se levantou e se postou diante de mim. Realmente, não parecia estar chorando ou com um ódio mortal por mim.

-Kaoru- Porque eu faria isso?

-Kenshin- Porque você odeia sessha!!! Porque sessha acabou com você pedindo para que esquecesse!!!

-Kaoru- Kenshin, eu não te odeio.

-Kenshin- OO oro?!

Não??? Como não??? Eu sou um ahou!!! Eu sou repugnante!!! Tenho nojo de mim mesmo!!!

-Kaoru- eu é que devo pedir desculpas... não devia ter voltado ao assunto... sabia que ia ser chato para você... gomen...

-Kenshin- Kaoru-dono...

Agora ela parecia um pouco triste. Não, ela parecia triste. Tá bom, ela estava deprimida e arrasada!!!

-Kenshin- Sessha magoou você, não foi?

-Kaoru- daijoubu.

"Daijoubu"???? sei.... com certeza....

Ela se virou e se afastou, apoiando as costas na parede.

-Kaoru- não é um assunto tão simples a ponto de poder se falar algo como o que eu falei... não se pode simplesmente "voltar ao assunto"... mas eu estou bem mesmo. Tudo bem, você não fez nada de mau. Eu é que preciso aprender a ser mais... adulta...

Ela falava, mas estava escrito na testa dela que estava prestes a chorar. Me aproximei dela.

-Kenshin- Quanto mais você fala, mais sessha se acha um cretino...

-Kaoru- = = mas você é persistente, heim?

-Kenshin- Claro. Sessha não queria esquecer o assunto. Sessha não quer esquecer. Na verdade é tudo tão simples... não acha?

Estava bem próximo a ela. E ela estava quase roxa...

-Kaoru- Kenshin... o que você quer dizer com isso...?

É agora a hora de acertar as contas. Apoiei minhas duas mãos na parede, uma de cada lado dela, e aproximei meu rosto ainda mais.

-Kenshin- você sabe muito bem, Kaoru...

Eu podia ouvir seu coração batendo dali. Aliás, acho que dava para ouvir à dez quilômetros de distância...

Ela fechou os olhos quando apenas alguns milímetros separavam nossos rostos. Àquela altura, desconfiava que dos lábios entreabertos fosse saltar o coração. Mas então os lábios se juntaram e não me importei mais com isso.

Ela cruzou os braços no meu pescoço e juntou seu corpo ao meu. A puxei ainda mais, também cruzando meus braços em sua cintura. Senti suas mãos soltando meu cabelo e seus dedos passando entre os fios alaranjados. Fiz o mesmo, tirando lentamente o laço azul que prendia seus cabelos negros.

E o beijo que começou suave se tornou mais ardente. Foi quando eu senti que algo subia a minha cabeça e senti minha consciência se dispersar. Então...

-Kaoru- Kenshin!!! Porque você está batendo a cabeça na parede????

-Kenshin- IIE!!! Iie!!! Dame!!! Ninguém te chamou aqui!!! Sai deste corpo que não te pertence!!! Você é mau!!! DAMEEEE!!!!

Sim, era ele mesmo. O terrível Battousai, tentando se apossar do meu corpo. Mas ele não conseguiu. Hahah!!!!

-Kaoru- Kenshin...?

Parei de chocar a cabeça contra a parede, já que Battousai já tinha voltado ao seu lugar, e virei meu rosto para ela, um pouco tonto.

-Kaoru- ...? Kenshin, seu olho está... âmbar! Oh!!! Você é o Battousai!!! O que você fez com o Kenshin??!!

-Kenshin- = =x sessha é Kenshin Himura...

-Kaoru- Ah! É você, Kenshin... mas então porque...

Sim, tivemos o mesmo pensamento. Olhei para baixo, ela olhou para o mesmo lugar.

-Kaoru- AHH!!! Vai tomar um banho frio!!!! Seu hentai!!!!

Ela me fechou pra fora do quarto. Agora eu que sou o hentai??? Sim, fui eu que comecei, mas foi ela que continuou...

Enfim, tomei um banho bem gelado e resolvi dormir um pouco.

E de repente, abro os olhos e vejo a luz!!! Sim!! O sol!! ...já amanheceu? Essa Izumi não tem criatividade mesmo...

Misao e Aoshi-lama iam chegar por volta da hora de almoço, então íamos esperar por eles no Akabeko.

-Kaoru- Tae, não vamos querer nada por enquanto. Quando eles chegarem nós pedimos, tá?

-Tae- Hai! E então, como vão vocês?

Eu percebi na hora que o "vocês" se referia a mim, e tal palavra veio acompanhada de um olhar... diríamos... malicioso...

-Kenshin- com sessha está tudo bem, Tae-dono. Lá no dojo as coisas também estão bem tranqüilas!

-Tae- uhhm... é mesmo...?

-Kaoru- Ah, sim!!! Está tudo ótimo!!!

Como a Tae ainda não vendeu sua alma ao demônio, ela teve o bom senso e a gentileza de não comentar nada sobre o outro dia. Mas de vez em quando ela me olhava com desconfiança, e eu sentia uma vontade imensa de chutar ela em cima da cabeça do Sanosuke, o que seria assassinato, porque ela ia ser completamente perfurada, já que a cabeça dele é mais mortal que o Gatotsu do Saitou...

b**OOOOO-HAAAAA-YOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**/b

Sim, quem mais poderia ser? A própria Itashi-musume... e sua estatueta de Buda de estimação... ops, era o Aoshi!!! Que por sinal continua tão expressivo quanto uma estatueta do Buda... ou um anão de jardim... só um pouco mais... alto.

-Kaoru- MISAO!!! Ohayoo!!!!! Como vão vocês??!!

-Misao- KAORUUUU!!!! Tudo bem, e aqui??!!!

Elas se chocaram violentamente, no que poderia se chamar de abraço. Enquanto ele...

-Aoshi- ohayoo.

Deveria ser grudado numa base de concreto e deixado de enfeite na entrada do dojo.

-Kenshin- Ohayoo, Aoshi! Ohayoo Misao-dono!

-Misao- HIMURAAAA!!!!!!

Por um instante achei que fosse morrer, vendo ela voando em direção a mim com uma velocidade maior do que a do Soujirou. Mas depois achei que fosse morrer sufocado mesmo, quando ela pulou no meu pescoço de uma maneira nem tão delicada...

-Misao- Que saudades de todo mundo!!! YAHIKO!!!

-Yahiko- Nem pense em voar pra cima de mim, viu??!!!

-Misao- Amigo do Himura!!!!! Qual seu nome mesmo?

-Sano- = = Sanosuke...

Depois de todos se cumprimentarem, resolvemos que faríamos uma festa a noite no dojo para comemorar a chegada de Misao e Aoshi. Resolvemos? Bem, é claro que foi idéia do Sano...

Terminamos de almoçar no Akabeko e fomos todos dar uma volta. Como já é quase tradição, paramos para descansar na margem do lago dos vaga-lumes, o famoso lago dos vaga-lumes. Só que como era dia, as criaturinhas não mostravam ainda seus traseiros-piscantes, e não entendi qual era a graça para Kaoru, Tae, Tsubame e Misao ficar lá no meio deles, rindo e dando gritinhos.

-Yahiko- Mulheres...

-Sano- Vai, oh, pivete! Como se você tivesse idade pra falar um coisa dessas! E fala sério... você queria é estar lá, né?!

-Yahiko- ora, seu!!! Estilo fusão-de-Kamiya-Kashin-com-cópia-de-Hiten-Mitsurugi!!! Fulgor do Yahiko Furioso!!!

-Kenshin- oro?!

-Sano- X.X

Não sei o que Yahiko fez, só sei que ele pulou e deus umas cambalhotas estranhas enquanto chutava a cara do Sano, e bateu a shinai de um jeito mais estranho ainda nas costas dele. Mas o que Sano fez depois foi pior.

-Sano- Chute da Galinha Feroz!!!

Aí eu não entendi nada. Só vi um pé, com a conhecida "sapatilha" do Sano acertar o nariz do pobre Yahiko com tudo.

-Yahiko- Técnica Secreta do Tori Atama Chibi!!! Eliminação de Cristas!!!

Realmente, por um instante, acreditei que o cabelo do Sano ia abaixar com aquele pisão na cabeça (que o Yahiko só conseguiu pulando bem alto, já que o Sano não é a pessoa mais baixa do mundo...), mas era impossível fazer isso...

-Sano- Golpe do Sanosuke Cacarejante!!!

-Kaoru- DDDDAAAAAAAMMMMMEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! Seus idiotas!!! Parem com isso!!!

-Kenshin- Arigatou, Kaoru-dono. Quase que sessha saca sua sakabatou também...

E ela sorriu para mim. Mas ela não sorriu simplesmente. Era um sorriso diferente... também, depois de ontem...

Aiai... o que vai ser daqui pra frente?????

continua...

ah, eu gostei desse cap até... e vocês? Heimm?? Gostaram??? Onegai, manifestem-se!!! Eu não trabalho nessa fic a toa! Eu preciso de algum incentivo, de um pouco de combustível!!

Arigatou session

****

Sayuri-chan- bom, não sei se ficou um fim bunito pra eles, mas uma coisa eu sei... ainda não é o fim! Hah! Tem história ainda pela frente...

****

Lan Ayath- já agradeci pelo coment no cap 2, mas tudo bem... arigatou!

Bom, é isso... aguardem pelo cap 4!!!

Kisuuus!!!!

Izumi


	4. Sake, festa e reencontros

Ohayoo, gumi!!! Enfim, aqui está o cap 4... eu espero profundamente que tenha feito um bom trabalho nele... ah, leiam!

::::::::::::

Enfim, chega a noite!!! Estavam todos lá: Eu, Kaoru, Sano, Yahiko, Megumi, Aoshi, Misao, Tae, Tsubame e Katsu.

Tinha bastante comida, e principalmente, muito sake. Outra idéia do Sano. Todos comiam, bebiam e se divertiam.

E estavam bêbados.

-Sano- Aí o português perguntou: você conhece a piada do pintinho? E o espanhol falou: não. E o português falou: piu! Gwagwagwagwagwa!!!!!!

-Megumi- gwagwagwagwagwagwa!!!!!!!!

-Yahiko- XX sakeeeeee.......!!!!!!! glub, glub, glub...

-Misao- hic! Ei, Aoshi-samaaaa.... ria também!!! Beba sake!!!!

É, o Aoshi não estava bêbado, como era de se esperar. E... Kaoru também não. Ela ria de um jeito tímido, apenas assistindo a farra de todos. Aliás, até a Tsubame estava mais solta que ela...

Ia perguntar se estava tudo bem, mas o Sano brotou na minha frente.

-Sano- Aí, Kenshin, se você não toma sake, pelo menos bebe o chá!!!

Ele me empurrou o chá e me fez tomar. Estava com um gosto estranho, mas estava bom.

((((((agora passamos a narração da história para Kaoru))))))

Ah, aquele Sanosuke... deve ter posto sake no chá do Kenshin, porque logo que tomou, ele começou a beber também. E olha que eu nunca tinha visto o Kenshin bebendo... pelo menos ele parecia feliz... tá, um pouco feliz demais...

O Aoshi, como sempre estava em estado de transe. Fora ele, eu era a única que não estava bebendo. Isso porque não parava de pensar na noite anterior. Besta! Anta patagônica! Múmia paralítica! Só eu mesmo pra não tomar nenhuma atitude depois daquilo... fala sério! Tanto tempo esperando, e quando ele resolve fazer alguma coisa eu fico que nem idiota, como se nada tivesse acontecido! Tenho que parar de depender do Kenshin... puff... ok, também tenho que parar de suspirar que nem retardada...

-Kenshin- ei, Kaoru-dono!!!

-Kaoru- hã?

-Kenshin- divirta-se também!!! Beba algo!!!

-Kaoru- ahn... iie, Kenshin, arigatou... eh... posso falar com você um minuto?

-Kenshin- hai.

Eu me levantei e ele fez o mesmo. Falei baixo, perto dele.

-Kaoru- Kenshin, você está bêbado... é melhor se controlar e...

Não consegui terminar a frase. Ele me abraçou, cambaleante.

-Kenshin- ora, vamos! Não se preocupe! Se sessha venceu Shishio, sessha vence o sake!

Senti meu rosto ficando corado. Não, senti meu rosto ficando roxo, senão verde. Todos estavam lá, e ele estava cheirando sake. Acho que vou começar a ficar brava...

Me soltei dele e o puxei pelo braço até o pátio do dojo.

-Kaoru- Seu alcoólatra!!! Venha lavar o rosto!!! Ou melhor, vou te jogar dentro do poço!!!

Alcoólatra? Ele não bebe, mas...

Arrastei ele até o poço e comecei a puxar água.

Ele parecia mais... capaz de andar... pelo menos não cambaleava.

Quando ia me virar para jogar água na cabeça dele, ele me abraçou de novo, me segurando mais forte... e me fazendo derrubar o balde.

-Kenshin- Não se preocupe, Kaoru-dono... sessha não é tão fraco...

É, eu sei disso... tanto que não tinha como me soltar. Eu sou a mestra substituta do estilo Kamiya Kashin, mas... ele era o KENSHIN!!! O KENSHIN!!! Nem o Shishio, ou o Enishi, ou o Shogo, ou qualquer um é mais forte que ele!!! Sim, ele tem menos de 1,60 de altura e cara de bebê, mas... ele é o KENSHIN!!!

Ele me segurou ainda mais forte. Realmente, a bebida não faz efeito sobre a força dele...

Ele aproximou o rosto, me beijou e sorriu. E eu senti... =.= gosto de sake...

-Kenshin- Vamos continuar de onde paramos ontem a noite...

É, ele era o Kenshin, mas eu ainda era a mestra substituta do Kamiya Kashin!!! Pelo menos um básico de defesa pessoal eu deveria saber... A sorte foi que eu não estava de kimono, e sim com gi e hakana, o que tornou as coisas mais fáceis, e eu pude levantar meu joelho de forma mortal... hehe...

-Kenshin- oro??!!!

Aproveitei que ele tinha soltado e peguei o balde do chão. Acertei com todas as minhas forças bem na cabeça dele.

-Kaoru- aiai... gomen por isso...

Gomen??? Maldito, isso sim!!! Ficou bêbado e tentou me agarrar... aaahhhh, mas vai ter...

((((((agora devolvemos a narração para o Kenshin))))))

Abri os olhos. Estava no meu futon. Olhei para a direita. E lá estava Kaoru.

-Kenshin- oro?! Sessha não consegue se lembrar de nada...

-Kaoru- humpf....claro que não...

Ela não parecia muito feliz... parecia que esperava eu acordar só para me fazer desmaiar de novo com um soco...

-Kenshin- sessha só se lembra de ter tomado chá e depois.... OO IIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SANOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

-Kaoru- Hum... acho que já sacou, então...

-Kenshin- puf, puf, puf, o que sessha fez?????????

-Kaoru- nada não.

-Kenshin- Kaoru-dono... sessha sabe reconhecer um tom de voz sarcástico...

-Kaoru- Bom pra você. Vai procurar um emprego com isso.

-Kenshin- sessha fez algo de mau para você??? Se foi isso, diga. Onegai. Sessha estava inconsciente... e... pede sinceras desculpas...

Fiz uma voz doce e uma cara de arrependimento profundo.

-Kaoru- Você simplesmente...

E ela disse tudo.

OOx oro?

Fiquei pasmo... tudo por causa do sake... E ela estava brava... Fiz uma cara mais meiga ainda e uma voz bem baixa e melosa.

-Kenshin- gomen... sessha magoou você de novo... demo... sessha não tinha a intenção...

-Kaoru- ...

-Kenshin- ...

-Kaoru- ...

-Kenshin- ...

-Kaoru- AHHH!!!!! EU NÃO CONSIGO FICAR BRAVA COM VOCÊ!!!!!!!!

Ela agarrou meu pescoço com uma força descomunal.

-Kaoru- gomen por ter atingido seu ponto fraco!!! Gomen por acertar um balde na sua cabeça!!! Você não tinha culpa!!!!

-Kenshin- K-Kao...Kaoru...dono...

-Kaoru- o que?

-Kenshin- V-v-você... está... enfor-cando...se-sessha...

-Kaoru- gomen!!!!

Depois de voltar minhas vértebras ao lugar, tratei de me informar com Kaoru da situação embaraçosa... tá, era uma situação horrível e humilhante. Fui preparar o café da manhã. Estávamos todos comendo, e como toda a sorte do mundo AINDA não resolveu se voltar contra mim, ninguém comentou nada. Kaoru me disse que havia dito a todos que eu desmaiei antes de chegar no poço. Tá, ainda não era uma boa coisa, mas... é melhor do que a verdade... se eu continuar assim minha reputação vai por água a baixo... e pensar que o "hitokiri battousai" impunha algum respeito mesmo sendo tampinha, ruivo e... desmiolado.

-Misao- Ah! É tão bom estar em Tóquio!!! É tão bom estar com vocês!!!

-Kaoru- Também estamos muito felizes por vocês terem vindo nos visitar!

Eu estava calado. Pensava... tinha agarrado Kaoru... que tipo de animal sou eu??? Tudo bem que eu estava inconsciente, mas... tudo por causa do sake... não! Tudo por causa do Sano!!! ISSO!!! HAHA!! Eu me vingarei!!!! E minha vingança será MALIGNA!!!!

-Kenshin- Sano, sessha pode falar com você um minuto?

-Sano- Ah, claro!

Ele me seguiu, e quando estávamos afastados da gumi, virei para ele com um olhar que o fez tremer e suar frio.

-Sano- Pois, é, sabe... eu acho que vou voltar, estou morrendo de fome!

-Kenshin- Sa-no-su-ke. Não é a primeira vez que você me apronta uma coisa dessas. Minha tolerância não é tão grande. Não haverá uma próxima vez. Se houver, comece a rezar...

Também não é a primeira vez que uso o jeito hitokiri de resolver as coisas para assustar ele. Empurrei a sakabatou um pouco para fora da bainha com o dedo, e ele congelou. Embainhei novamente.

-Kenshin- ótimo! Sessha fica feliz que tenha entendido o recado! Vamos voltar! ...mas não se esqueça, ou EU faço uma canja de você.

Como é hilário brincar com o Sano... Enquanto andava em direção aos outros, pude ouvir um gemido parecido com "tá". Mas logo ele se recuperou... ou quase isso, e voltou para junto da gumi.

E tudo correu normal, enquanto conversávamos sobre a química da comida da Kaoru e o porque do arroz do bolinho ter gosto de borracha.

-Kaoru- Parem de criticar minha comida!!!

Mas antes que ela pudesse atirar objetos em todos...

-**OHAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, GUMI!!!!! VAMOS NOS DIVERTIR PACAS EM TÓQUIO!!!!! HAI!!!!!**

Todos se assustaram e procuraram de onde tinha vindo o berro. Pelo tom feliz, esperava encontrar as bananas de pijamas, mas vi um vegetal mais parecido com um... repolho. SIM!!!! Era ele!!!!

-gumi- ENISHI???????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Enishi- HAI!!!! Totalmente renovado e muito mais feliz!!!!!! E agora eu só como alface orgânica!!!!! E nada de frituras!!!! Sou muito mais saudável!!!!

Ele estava pior do que uma banana de pijama. Ele estava mais parecendo o Barney, o dinossauro roxo. E é claro, ainda com o cabelo branco e os oclinhos a la Tio Patinhas.

-Enishi- Ah! Ohayoo Battousai!!!!

Ah, não!!! Ele me viu!!! Se ele quase me matou quando era insano, mas não completamente, o que faria comigo agora que virou um "Enishi-pulante-sorridente "???????

-Enishi- Minha mana mandou um oi pra você!!!

-Kenshin- OOx ??????

Paralisei. Isso era algum tipo de brincadeira???? Não tem graça!!! Ele sempre me odiou!!! Ele não admitia o fato de eu ter entrado na vida da Tomoe!!! Só existe três hipóteses cogitáveis: 1- Ele pirou, 2- Ele está dopado, 3- Ele pirou.

-Enishi- Ah! Veja que lindas mulheres temos aqui!!! Ohayoo!!! Ah, e gomen por ter te raptado, espero que possamos ser bons amigos daqui pra frente!!! E você, quando destruiu as minas com as suas kunais... AH!!! Foi supimpa!!!! Soberbo!!!!

Sim, ele contrariou todas as leis da física, da química, e da psicologia humana e vegetal, e ficou mais insano ainda.

-Enishi- Veja só!!! Shigamori está aqui também!!!

-Aoshi- Shinomori. Onegai, não cometa o mesmo erro dos dubladores do anime.

-Enishi- E aí, Sagara!!! Tudo em cima?!

-Sano- Pode crê!!!!

Essa não! O Sano foi contagiado!

-Sano- [cochicho] pelo menos ele lembra meu nome, né?! [ps: indireta para a Misao]

-Enishi- Ah!! Que felicidade!!! Vou poder me divertir com meus amiguinhos queridos!!!

Ele deve estar demente.

-Enishi- lalalalalalalalalalalalala........ posso me servir de chá?

ahou.

"Ahou"??? Já chega o ressurgimento do repolho transgênico, agora surge também o cara de arroz viciado em soba??? Não! Não era ele! Era o...

-gumi- HIKOOOO??????!!!!!!

-Hiko- Me ignorem, só estou de passagem. Não tenho nenhum papel importante nessa fic, mesmo...

E então ele...

-gumi- sumiu?

É, ele sumiu... meu mestre anda tendo aulas de magia com a Sakura... o com o Mister M...

-Enishi- Caramba... um é mais maluco que o outro... RK é "manero"...

-gumi- quem é maluco aqui??????

-Enishi- Não sou maluco, sou só um "feliz alterado"...

-Misao- Dá na mesma!

Acho ele mais parecido com um feliz retardado...

-Enishi- Ah, Battousai! Quero agradecer por não ter me deixado matar o companheiro Heixing na ilha. Ele é gente fina, não merece morrer!

-Kenshin- Wu Heixing?

-Enishi- Exato. Ele estava no hospital até algumas semanas atrás. Fui lá todo dia levar DanTop com Toddynho para ele. E ia animar ele toda semana com minha fantasia de Bozo!

-gumi- 'Oo

-Kaoru- '= = Tenho certeza de que ele deve ter ficado super feliz...

-Enishi- ah, claro!!! O problema foi que ele saiu do hospital e foi para o manicômio... Saiu cantando pela rua a música do Bozo que eu cantava para ele todo dia antes de dormir. Acho que ficou guardada na memória.

Senti a gumi tremer. Pelo jeito a nova insanidade do Enishi iria nos causar mais problemas do que a insanidade que quis me matar... ainda essa agora...

::::::continua::::::

pois é, o Enishi surgiu. Tenho planos grandiosos para ele bem mais para frente, mas vou ficar quieta... Ao invés disso, prefiro falar um pouco dos meus planos gerais para a fic: tenho uma(s) longa(s) história(s) boladas, que me renderiam até o 10° cap na boa. Como não tenho um roteiro certo a ser seguido, nenhuma missão a ser cumprida, nem nada parecido, vai só acontecer muitas coisas diferentes, fazendo com que a história dê várias reviravoltas. Quanto à Kaoru e ao Kenshin, eles sim vão ter muitas reviravoltas (coitados...), e se tudo correr como o esperado, a relação deles pode ser dividida em duas partes: rolos antes deles se acertarem, e rolos depois deles se acertarem. E os outros personagens só poderão ter uma participação mais significante na 2° fase. Enquanto isso, eles só vão servir de figurantes hóspedes (ou parasitas) do dojo Kamiya. Já cheguei a ficar um tempo parada, totalmente seca de idéias, e já cheguei a ficar louca por achar que fiz a Kaoru e o Ken-san ficarem juntos muito cedo, o que inutilizou muitas boas idéias para eles ainda separados. Mas já recuperei minha inspiração (isso não significa que tenha recuperado minha sanidade) e voltei a trabalhar na fic com vontade e fé... eu acho...

aiai... comentem, tá?

::::::arigatou session::::::

****

::: LanAyath - realmente, os golpes foram cômicos... heh! Valeu pelos coments!

****

::: Sayuri-chan86 - é, o sano é um perigo público... adorei o termo... mas vamos concordar que naquela hora, não foi culpa do Battousai... o Ken-san também tava curtindo, né?!

****

::: Mikazuki - oh!! Você por aqui!!! Aew, tomodatchi!!!! Valeu pelo coment!!! (você lê a fic desde antes de u publicar e só comenta agora... hehe)

****

::: Kagome-kun - também adoro quando os personagens interagem com o autor... e também adorei o Sanosuke Cacarejante... fico feliz que tenha gostado!!!

;; olha... eu tenho leitores... que emoção... estou chorando como uma nascente... (izumi é nascente em jap) valeu, mesmo!!!!


	5. Discutindo a relação

Cap 5!!! (AVAH, achei que o Bozo tivesse feito a fic voltar para o 1!!!)

Disclaimer: depois de ver o que ando fazendo com os personagens do Watsuki-sensei, resolvi deixar um aviso (que por sinal, todo mundo já sabe, mas não custa nada falar): RK não é meu (chuif).

Pronto, podem me processar agora.

------------

O dia amanhece. Enishi tinha ido embora na mesma tarde que tinha chegado. Disse que ia dormir em um abrigo. Vai entender...

Vou lavar roupa, como de costume (= =x algum problema?) e vejo uma cena que me deixou um pouco intrigado.

Kaoru sentada na varanda do dojo quase caindo para trás de tanto tentar fugir de Enishi, que novamente tinha aparecido misteriosamente, e estava em frente a ela, curvado, aparentemente numa cantada, só que meio que... quase agarrando.

Tá, eu fiquei bastante intrigado. Eu fiquei com raiva. EU QUERO MATAR AQUELE DESGRAÇADO!!!!!!!!!

-Kaoru- KENSHIN!!!!!!! Que bom que você veio!!!! Onegai, vamos fazer o café da manhã!! Eu te ajudo!!! Com o maior prazer!!!

Enishi resolveu largar ela. BOM MESMO!!! E ela veio correndo até mim e... não, ela não pulou no meu pescoço gritando "meu herói!!!" e levantando a perninha atrás. Ela agarrou meu braço e me arrastou para fazermos o café da manhã. É... bem menos melodramoromântico. Bem mais agressivo, por sinal.

E como agora ele tinha virado um "amiguinho insano", Enishi tentou nos seguir para ajudar, mas resolvi ser um pouco mal com ele.

-Kenshin- Enishi, sessha acha que perdeu um nabo na esquina. É um grande e verde, com algumas pintinhas laranja. Pode procurá-lo para sessha? Ele atende pelo nome de Rex.

-Enishi- Claro, companheiro Battousai! Volto assim que encontrar!

E acreditem: ele voou para fora do dojo em direção a sabe-se lá onde.

-Kenshin- oro?

-Kaoru- ele... acreditou? Caramba! O que os nervos da insanidade não fazem com uma pessoa...

-Kenshin- Pois é...

Agora eu já vi de tudo... puff... nada nos resta a não ser fazer o café da manhã...

-Kaoru- Em que quer que eu ajude?

-Kenshin- eh... Kaoru-dono, pode deixar o alimento por conta de sessha...

-Kaoru- hmpf! Só porque eu não sei cozinhar...

-Kenshin- Por você, sessha até come sua comida!

-Kaoru- Isso era para ser romântico? Ah, até parece um Romeu...

-Kenshin- oro?! Foi uma tentativa de anular a possível ofensa por causa da comida! E porque diz isso?

-Kaoru- Kenshin, você podia ser mais romântico, sabia?!

Mais romântico?????

-Kenshin- Oh, amor da minha vida, minha privada entupida, minha vaca lambida, minha dor de barriga!!!

-Kaoru- Kenshin!

-Kenshin- Oh, Julieta, meu amor por você é grande como o Maracanã.... e o Parque São Jorge também!

-Kaoru- hf...

-Kenshin- Ora, que mais você quer??? Que sessha contrate um quarteto com um nome do tipo "Los Compadres" que usa um uniforme brega e listrado, tocando maracas, com uns chapéus com um diâmetro maior do que a própria altura e gravatas borboleta de bolinhas, usando um bigodinho ridículo e cantando em espanhol enquanto sessha ajoelha e recita um poema com nome parecido com "meu amor é tão grande que vaza pelo nariz"????

-Kaoru- Pelo amor de Deus, Budda, Alah, Iemanjá, Athena e todos os cavaleiros do zodíaco!!!! Se você fizer um troço desses eu faço sair é sangue pelo seu nariz, e muito sangue!!!

-Kenshin- ...

-Kaoru- ...

-Kenshin- ...

-Kaoru- ...

-Kenshin- Você é meu pudinzinho?

-Kaoru- Desista. Você é um desastre em matéria de romantismo.

-Kenshin- Hai, sessha admite a derrota!

-Kaoru- ah, mas você é kawaii demais... nem precisa ser romântico...

Acho que eu fiquei vermelho... eu sei que eu sou demais...

-Kaoru- Você pensou em alguma coisa orgulhosa demais... convencido...

Fizemos a comida e logo todos acordaram para comer também. Enishi ficou por aqui mesmo. O dojo já estava hiperpopulado mesmo (a Tae e a Tsubame acabaram vindo pela manhã também), um parasita a mais não fazia diferença... tanto que ele acabou resolvendo que ia ficar hospedado por aqui mesmo... No começo isso não me agradou muito, pelo ocorrido com a Kaoru, mas após várias cantadas (sem sucesso) em todos os elementos do sexo feminino do dojo mais uma tigela vazia, percebi que era mais um fruto de sua insanidade pós-psicopatia. Acho que ele acordou e resolveu que ia tentar gostar de outra mulher (ou tigela), que de preferência não fosse sua irmã, e principalmente, não estivesse morta (tigelas têm vida?)

Mas a Kaoru socou a barriga dele, a Megumi de um super golpe com a caixa de remédios, a Misao chutou o nariz, a Tae deu um tapa na cara, a Tsubame deu um gritinho e o empurrou, e a tigela caiu no pé dele.

E assim prosseguiram os dias no dojo Kamiya: eu acordava, fazia o café da manhã, Kaoru, Yahiko, Misao e Aoshilêncio acordavam, Sano e Enishi vinham comer grátis, Tae, Tsubame, Megumi e cia. Ltda. Vinham visitar de vez em... sempre, eu lavava roupa, Enishi dava em cima de todas as mulheres que via, Sano dormia, Yahiko e Kaoru treinavam, Misao saltitava, Aoshi meditava, eu lavava um pouco mais de roupa, Sano não fazia nada, Aoshi meditava um pouco mais, o povo comia, eu apanhava da Kaoru, o povo continuava comendo, eu falava oro, Yahiko reclamava, Enishi surtava, e assim por diante, até que Sano e Enishi iam embora só pela noite, e eu continuava apanhando, Kaoru berrando, Misao saltitando, etc........

Passa-se uma semana, e as coisas não mudam... O problema é que Kaoru não gostou muito dessa "não-mudança"... se é que vocês me entendem... pois eu não entendo...

Já era noite, todos estavam dormindo, mas adivinhem: sim! Eu não estava dormindo!!! Oh, como vocês acertaram??? Acho que é a primeira vez que eu faço isso na minha vida... '= =x

E lá estava eu... só... na varanda do dojo, e fecho meus olhos por um momento...

Kenshin!

-Kenshin- oro? Ah, não! É outro sonho?! Se for o Hiko-sensei de novo atrapalhando meu sono, sessha vai quebrar seu voto de não matar!!!

-Kaoru- Sou eu, baka!!!

-Kenshin- e daí, é outro sonho mesmo... é capaz de você tirar a máscara e ser o Pelé... e nem venha dizer para sessha prestar mais atenção, ser mais atento, nem para sessha passar mais desodorante!!! De todos os anos da vida de sessha, essa é a época mais tranqüila! Se Battousai tivesse sonhos tão irritantes, não ia nem fazer diferença, com tantos problemas que tinha, mas sessha é um rurouni feliz! Sessha lava roupa todos os dias! Sessha está pagando por seus crimes como hitokiri! Sessha quer paz!!!

-Kaoru- Mas "sessha" não está sonhando!!! E posso saber porque está pendurado de ponta-cabeça na cerejeira????

-Kenshin- ...oro...?

-Kaoru- Baka! Eu tô brincando, é óbvio! É só pra você abrir o olho pra falar!

-Kenshin- ...oro...?

-Kaoru- Já que você está com sono, vou ser breve...

Aquele tom culto e irônico fez meus pelos da nuca arrepiarem... o que viria a seguir? "Kenshin, vou ser obrigada a te mandar para o Alasca porque recebi uma carta do inferno. O Shishio comprou uma bazuca e mandou você ir lá, senão ele vai destruir o dojo. Depois de discutirmos muito, eu e toda a gumi decidimos que é melhor você morrer do que todo mundo. Comprei um casaco de pele, seu vôo parte em uma hora, boa viagem.".

-Kaoru- Não adianta fingir que não aconteceu nada! Faz uma semana que você nem olha pra minha cara!

Não, é pior...

-Kenshin- Kaoru-dono...

-Kaoru- o que?

-Kenshin- Sessha prefere ser mandado para o Alasca...

-Kaoru- grrrr... Você é muito egoísta! Tá achando que eu sou o que? Um objeto? Uma sopa de ervilha? Um potinho ZipLoc, que você pode colocar na geladeira, no freezer, no forno, que nunca vai estragar, e você deixa no armário trancado, e só usa quando tiver necessidade de manter os alimentos fresquinhos, e ele sempre estará fazendo seu trabalho, suportando o calor, o frio, e o fedor de repolho estragado, e quando não precisar dele, ele fica fechado, sozinho, num lugar escuro, frio, úmido, e cheio de outros potinhos de plástico, até o fim de sua vida de utensílio doméstico, quando sua tampa quebra ou derrete, e ele é cruelmente jogado no lixo, e todos ignoram seus sentimentos plásticos, e...........BBBUUUAAAAHHHH!!!!!! pobre ZipLoc!!! Tão abandonado!!!! Ninguém liga para os tapewares!!! BUAHH!!!!

Ela chorava compulsivamente. E eu já não fazia idéia se ela se referia a ela ou ao pote de plástico. Na verdade, não entendi bulhufas do que ela disse... será que ela quer criar uma ong de proteção ao ZipLoc? Ou ela quer se vingar do Enishi, porque seus parentes estragados fedem dentro dos potes de plástico?

-Kenshin- Kaoru-dono?

-Kaoru- chuif... que? ...chuif....

-Kenshin- você disse que ia ser breve... demo... você acabou de filosofar um parágrafo enorme sobre a crueldade das donas-de-casa contra seus potes, e sessha ainda não entendeu aonde você quer chegar...

-Kaoru- gomen... ei! Gomen nada!!! Você é que tem que se desculpar!!! Depois de tudo o que aconteceu você me ignora? Afinal, o que será de nós????

-Kenshin- sessha tem uma hipótese... se do pó viemos e ao pó voltaremos... e não se sabe ao certo como a humanidade foi criada... talvez todos nós tenhamos surgido a partir do purê de batata, e poderemos acabar como purê...

-Kaoru- Eu não estou falando do destino da humanidade!!!!! Estou falando de nós!!! Eu e você!

Ah, não!! Ela disse... isso... e... será que eu ouvi direito???? Será que meus neurônios estão captando a mensagem correta???? Será que é exatamente o que o Tico e o Teco estão pesando???? Será que eu também sou filho do Paco???? Será que o grande Battousai está levando bronca da Kaoru, e.... será que.... será que a Kaoru quer.... DISCUTIR A RELAÇÃO??????????

-Kaoru- Depois de ter enrolado, se declarado, enrolado um pouco mais, me prensado na parede, me beijado, ficado bêbado, ficado louco, agora você resolve ignorar e fingir que estamos como estávamos a meses e meses atrás? Afinal, nós estamos juntos ou não?

-Kenshin- Teoricamente sim...

-Kaoru- Pois é! E praticamente não!!!

-Kenshin- Gomen, sessha é um péssimo ser humano... quer socar sessha???

-Kaoru- Não estou brincando!

Mas eu também não estava brincando!

-Kenshin- Hai, então o que quer que sessha faça?

-Kaoru- Me dê um pouco mais de atenção!

-Kenshin- Em público? Na frente de toda a gumi?

-Kaoru- ...não!

HAH! Peguei você!!!

Ela pareceu bastante triste depois disso. Fez uma cara de criança que quer doce mas a mãe não deixa. E eu sou a mãe... não podia ser o pai??? Tá, sou o pai na história, e um péssimo pai... percebi que estava magoada, ou seja: um ponto a menos para o cretino de cabelo laranja!!! Eu consegui!!! Sou um fracasso total!!! Não presto pra nada, a não ser magoar as pessoas, em especial, a Kaoru!!!

-Kenshin- Aqui. Pegue.

-Kaoru- Kenshin, porque você está me entregando sua sakabatou???

-Kenshin- Para você decapitar sessha.

Simples assim.

-Kaoru- Pare com isso!

-Kenshin- Se preferir, pode trancar sessha em um carro preto no sol de meio dia em pleno Janeiro, fazer sessha escorregar em um ralador gigante e cair em um tanque de álcool, mergulhar sessha em um barril de água cheio de enguias, vestir sessha com uma saia pink com glliter e largá-lo em um baile funk gay, fazer sessha ir a um tour em uma aldeia de canibais famintos da África, mandar sessha em uma viagem só de ida para o Sol, ou deixar sessha trancado em uma sala junto com o João Kleber. Ou pode simplesmente retirar os órgãos internos de sessha, recheá-lo com geleia de goiaba, pendurá-lo de ponta-cabeça em praça pública e chamar criancinhas vendadas para bater em sessha com tacos de baseball com pregos na ponta.

-Kaoru- tsss.... olha que eu posso gostar da idéia das criancinhas, heim?

Ah, como é bom ver ela sorrindo! É nessas horas que a gente pensa: afinal, quem veio antes: o ovo ou o Sano???? Oops!!! Esqueçam!!! É nessas horas que a gente pensa: Será que eu realmente presto pra alguma coisa???

Ela se sentou ao meu lado, e eu aproveitei para passar meu braço sobre seu ombro e tentar me redimir.

-Kenshin- Perdoa sessha, ou sessha já pede o bisturi emprestado para Megumi-dono???

-Kaoru- depende... se quiser, posso ser boazinha e te dar uma morte mais rápida e indolor.

-Kenshin- Oh, grato por sua infinita bondade, Kamiya-sama!!!! Mas sessha prefere as enguias...

Ela se divertia com a brincadeira, e minha culpa, remorso, e meu desejo pela própria tortura e morte foi se dissipando. Puxei ela mais para perto, e ela me abraçou mais apertado também.

-Kenshin- Não... tenho ciúmes... as enguias são muito atiradas... Me lembram a Megumi... Acho que você vai ficar é aqui mesmo...

Aiai... ela me odeia a me ama... e eu também me odeio e me amo... pelo menos eu consegui fazer ela sorrir e trazer um pouco de felicidade...

-Kenshin- Então, sessha imagina que já está com o nome limpo.

-Kaoru- É claro! Mas você tem que prometer que vai melhorar...

-Kenshin- Hai. Mas como? Quer que sessha faça isso em público?

-Kaoru- É claro que não!

-Kenshin- E até quando vamos esconder isso da gumi?

Silêncio.

É claro que ela não sabia! Eu também não sabia! E ninguém sabe de nada! Alguém chame o FBI, a CIA, o Arquivo X, a MIB, o Saitou!!!! Oh, dúvida cruel....

-Kaoru- Considerando que a Misao e o Monge-mor são da Oniwabanshuu de Kyoto, e o Saitou sempre sabe de tudo... teremos que contar se não quisermos que saibam de outra forma...

Falando desse jeito, até parece que somos criminosos, fugitivos, mentirosos, mafiosos, ou vendedores de cachorro-quente de parque... eles sempre parecem que escondem algo por trás do sorriso e do "vai querer mostarda?"...

-Kenshin- Bom, sessha sugere que você vá dormir. Vemos isso outra hora.

-Kaoru- Hai. Então... boa noite!

Ela sorriu e estalou um beijo na minha bochecha antes de correr para dentro. Não sei porque, mas isso me fez corar um pouco...

...

E no fim das contas, a gente não resolveu nada...

...somos inúteis.

------continua------

bom, é só por esse cap... e aí? Bom? Achei que a idéia do Ken-san e da Kao-chan "discutirem a relação" seria ridículo... mas no fim acabou virando... um sei lá... bom, não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu achei que ficou bom esse cap, e adorei escreve-lo.

::::::arigatou session::::::

****

:::Sayuri-chan86- realmente, o Ken-san bebendo seria algo um tanto difícil de imaginar... e mas difícil ainda é definir o Enishi... deve ser alguma espécie de alien...

****

:::LanAyath- ah, mas pode ter certeza que dificuldades é o que não vai faltar... (vou começar a procurar um advogado...)

****

:::Mikazuki- bom, só o que eu digo é: arigatou pelo apoio e por aprovar a fic antes de publicar...

****

:::Kagome-kun- nossa, valeu, mesmo! As vezes eu também leio umas fics que eu choro de rir... é bom saber que a minha fic faz isso com os outros... não sou totalmente inútil!!! Já posso morrer feliz!! Que horror... E se eu não me engano era Shozo o nome dele... algo parecido...

****

:::Amanda- Arigatou pelo review! Talvez eu até coloque Sano&Megumi, mas acho que a fic é mais centrada em K&K... mesmo porque ela é narrada pelo Ken-san. Caso eu resolva por S&M, você conhece um bom guarda-costas? Minha amiga Hikari (amante do Sano, rival da Megumi) não ia ficar feliz... heh

****

:::Nymphadora Flor Tonks- Hmmm... será? Porque acha isso? Vamos tentar descobrir...

****

:::Miyamoto Himura- que bom que gostou!!! Arigatou!!! E eu tenho várias idéias para o Enishi na fic... (tadinho...), mas vou tentar não fazer com que isso acabe estragando tudo... e sim, ele está diferente... (como disse na resposta à LanAyath, estou providenciando um advogado...)


	6. Uma festa para reunir a gumi e uma carta...

****

Disclaimer (faz bem): RK pertence ao todo idolatrado Watsuki-sensei.... Oh, não!!! Ele vem aí!!! Cuidado, ele tem uma faca!!! Gomen, eu não tinha a intenção de fazer isso com seus personagens!!! Ah, ele tem uma bazuca!!! Fujam!!!!

Cap 6, antes que eu seja assassinada...

------------

Kaoru pereceu mais alegre no dia seguinte. Já era hora do almoço, e o dojo estava mais populado do que o normal. Além de mim, Kaoru, Yahiko, Misao e Aoshi-lama, Sano e Enishi também estavam lá para comer grátis, Tae e Tsubame estavam tirando uma folga do Akabeko, e Megumi e o Doutor Gensai estavam tirando folga do consultório Oguni também. Concluindo: Quase todos os personagens resolveram se reunir para almoçar no dojo Kamiya.

-Sano- eto... então, gumi... já que todos estão alegremente reunidos... porque não fazer uma festa?

É, era o sano...

-Kaoru- Até que é uma boa idéia... É difícil juntar todo mundo...

-Sano- Hai!!! Tae, traga o sake e a comida!!!

Definitivamente, era o Sano...

-Kaoru- Pode parar por aí, Tori Atama! Se for só para comer e beber grátis, vai ficar fora da festa, e ainda vou te passar uma lista de afazeres!!! Vamos fazer uma festa para reunir a gumi!

-Misao- Quer que eu mande uma carta para o vovô???

-Kenshin- sessha acha uma boa idéia chamar Okina e cia. Já faz algum tempo que não os vemos, e creio que eles adorariam nos visitar. Esperamos eles chegarem e fazemos a festa.

-Misao- Hai!!!

E assim foi. Misao chamou Okina, Okon, Omasu, Kuro e Shiro, e eles todos vieram para Tóquio (não me pergunte o que aconteceu com o Aoi-ya...) para a festa. Eles trouxeram comida e bebida de Kyoto, que se somou à comida e bebida do Akabeko, e o dojo Kamiya estava com uma lotação maior do que a FEBEM...

Eu, Kaoru, Yahiko, Sano, Enishi, Misao, Aoshi, Megumi, Dr. Gensai, Tae, Tsubame, Okina, Okon, Omasu, Kuro, Shiro, mais Katsu e Sae que vieram também. Sim, coube todo mundo.

E que comece a zona...

-Tae- nooossa!!! Quanta comida!!! Eu sei que tem muita gente também, mas é capaz de sobrar, de tanta comida que tem...

-Sano- Não seja por isso!!!!

Sano comia de um jeito bem diferente de seus parentes galináceos que ciscam... ele mais parecia que não comera nada desde o fim do Sekihoutai.

Como de costume, todos se divertiam, comiam, bebiam, conversavam, e riam. E bebiam mais.

-Kaoru- Yahiko!!!! Dame!!! Se você continuar se entupindo de sake, além de virar alcoólatra com essa idade, não vou mais dar treino pra você, porque você vai virar um bêbado gordo e fedorento!!!

-Sano- Ei, ei, jou-chan!!! Deixa o menino! Só hoje! Você é muito nervosa também, né?! Fico imaginando como seriam seus filhos...

-Yahiko- Não seriam crianças normais...

oro?! Depois disso, fiquei encucado... como seriam??? Olhei para ela socando Sano e Yahiko ao mesmo tempo e comecei a duvidar que filhos de Kaoru pudessem ser crianças normais... poderiam ser criaturinhas verdes, com tentáculos e que se alimentassem pelas narinas... ou pior! Poderiam se alimentar da comida feita pela Kaoru!!! Ou meio youkais com orelhinhas de cachorro usando uma roupa vermelha... pera lá, aí seria o Inu Yasha... Olhei para ela de novo, ela já tinha se acalmado e estava comendo um bolinho de arroz, bufando. Ou poderiam ser anfíbios, ou...

-Kaoru- [sorriso]

...ou...

...perfeitos....

Hai... perfeitos... tudo bem que ela seja uma das únicas mulheres que praticam kenjutsu, que ela seja meio nervosinha... ou que ela seja bem nervosinha, que ela não saiba cozinhar, que ela grite e berre, que ela saia socando todo mundo, mas... ela não é diferente... ela é especial... ela é a Kaoru, não o Saitou!!! Graças a Kami-sama ela não é o Saitou!!!!! Ela é única... e é bem mais simpática que o Saitou... isso ela definitivamente é...

-Kaoru- O que foi Kenshin?

-Kenshin- Ah, nada não, Kaoru-dono...

-Kaoru- Ah, acabou o sake... você vai comigo lá fora pegar outra garrafa?

-Kenshin- hai!

Me levantei e acompanhei ela.

-Kaoru- Você está vermelho, o que foi?

Quem acha que ela acreditaria se eu dissesse "nada" levante a mão. Se algum infeliz levantou, recomendo que vá urgentemente à um psiquiatra, psicólogo ou veterinário...

-Kenshin- Sessha estava filosofando...

Ela fez uma cara desconfiada.

-Kaoru- Sobre...?

-Kenshin- Kaoru-dono... dê uma olhada na vida de sessha... não é exatamente uma vida "normal"... com certeza há muito o que filosofar...

-Kaoru- Sei...

-Kenshin- Ora, o que importa, né?!

-Kaoru- heh, sabe Kenshin, eu andei filosofando também... você anda bem mais alegre... digo... antes você já era bobão e bonzinho, mas você sempre parecia esconder uma profunda depressão... agora você parece feliz mesmo...

-Kenshin- hai... sessha não era feliz... é por tudo o que sessha passou antes de chegar a Tóquio...

-Kaoru- gomen, eu não deveria ter falado isso...

-Kenshin- oro?! Porque? Sessha não ficou chateado. Ora, vamos concordar que tudo já acabou a mais de uma década!

Caramba, como eu tô velho...

-Kaoru- é.

Ela ainda não parecia bem. Que estranho... meu passado foi um pouco ruim... tá, meu passado foi péssimo, mas... isso ainda atormenta ela?

-Kenshin- Kaoru-dono, está triste por causa do passado de sessha? Iie! Não faça isso! Esse seu olhar triste deixa sessha acabado!

-Kaoru- É que... eu nunca serei ela...

-Kenshin- Kaoru-dono... gomen...

-Kaoru- porque?

-Kenshin- Por isso...... VAI TOMAR BANHO!!! Frescura não!!! E daí que você não é ela??? Você é a Kaoru!!! Sessha gosta de você porque você é a Kaoru!!! Se você fosse diferente do que você é, não seria você, e sim ela!!! Sessha não quer outra dela, sessha quer a Kaoru que sessha ama!!! Se você fosse uma fotografia ambulante da Tomoe, idêntica a ela, sessha não iria amar você do jeito que ama!!! E seus filhos não vão ter tentáculos verdes!!!! Eles vão ser crianças felizes!!!

Ela arregalou os olhos. Talvez pela declaração explícita, talvez por não ter entendido os tentáculos verdes, mas depois dessa expressão de susto, ela sorriu. Sorriu de um jeito que me fez corar e minhas pernas ficaram bambas. Um sorriso acompanhado por brilhantes olhos azuis, úmidos de lágrimas que não escorreram, mas teimaram em lhe banhar o olhar profundo que me fitava. (= = poesia no meio dessa tosquera fica tão estranho...)

-Kenshin- ...oro?

Então, de repente, ela se joga no meu pescoço.

-Kaoru- Ah, como você é bunitinhu!

-Kenshin- ORO??????

-Kaoru- Ficou vermelhinho!!! Pensa que eu não percebi, é?

Ela ria. Que drástica mudança de astral... Kaoru, a fita crepe dupla face...

Ela me tascou um beijo, pegou a garrafa de sake e voltou para dentro, me deixando com nada mais do que algumas garrafas de sake e um grande ponto de interrogação. Entrei também e a festa prosseguiu normalmente.

-Sano- Legume albino!!!

-Enishi- Galo eletrocutado!!

-Sn&En- HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ou quase...

-Yahiko- hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hic hi...

POF.

Yahiko desmorona em cima da Tsubame, que por ser a Tsubame, fica da cor da bandana do Sano. Não, um pouco pior.

-Okina- ciiiinco Hyogas foram paaaasseaarrrr, aléééém das montaanhas paraa briincar, o Seyaaa griitouu PE-GA-SUUU!!!

-Okon,Omasu,Kuro,Shiro- maaas só quaatro Hyogas voltaram de láááá... [nota: música da Xuxa adaptada para Saint Seya por Izumi (oi!) e pela minha tomodatchi Hikari. Sim, agora o Hyoga é um pato, não cisne. huas]

BLAM.

A porta abre e alguém entra com uma delicadeza de elefante no dojo.

-gumi- HIKO???????????????????????

-Hiko- Posso saber porque fizeram festa e nem me chamaram??? Eu salvei a vida de vocês na saga Shishio!!! Além de lutar contra aquela "pequena pessoa" chamada Fuji, eu ainda me dignei a ensinar o ougi para essa "grande pessoa" chamada Kenshin... ou Shinta... ou Battousai... ou Himura... AH, esquece!!! Mas como ousam beber sake e não me convidar?????

19 pessoas bebendo sake. Foi isso que tivemos. Não sabia que tinha tantas pessoas próximas... isso porque antes eu queria não conhecer ninguém para não colocar ninguém em risco... mas ninguém me entende... aiai... perdi o respeito... e acho que estou ficando velho...

------

Acordo. Estou sentado no chão, com as costas apoiadas na parede, como sempre durmo. Olho ao redor e encontro pessoas dormindo, Yahiko babando desmaiado, Okina com cara de palhaço morto (?), garrafas de sake vazias espalhadas, e Hiko-sensei na parede oposta, na mesma posição que eu, também acordado.

-Kenshin- Ohayoo, sensei.

-Hiko- ohayoo. Ah, nada como um bom sake. Agora que a bela adormecida resolveu acordar, acho que já posso ir.

-Kenshin- oro?

-Hiko- sim, eu passei a noite em claro vigiando todos. Mania de quem está sempre vivendo perigosamente.

Ele deu um tapinha para o alto no topete como costuma fazer e se escutou um leve "plim" no momento.

-Hiko- Vou embora. Trate de arrumar tudo e cuidar de todos. Eu não treinei você à toa, não, viu?

Aiai... quase vinte anos e ele não muda. Nem para ajudar a limpar... só veio pra beber... Quando ele sai do dojo e já não se vê mais ele, Kaoru acorda, junto com Tae e Tsubame.

-Kaoru- Caramba... isso tá uma zona...

-Tae- Vamos ajudar a limpar e já vamos para o Akabeko, tá, Kaoru?

-Kaoru- Ah, tá! Ah, ohayoo, Kenshin!!!

-Kenshin- Ohayoo, Kaoru-dono, Tae-dono e Tsubame-dono!

Levantei e ajudei a arrumar a bagunça. Logo, todos acordaram também, e alguns foram embora: Megumi e Dr. Gensai foram para o consultório, Tae e Tsubame para o Akabeko, e Okina, Okon, Omasu, Kuro e Shiro resolveram voltar para Kyoto para o Aoi-ya (então é assim: eles chegam, comem, bebem, dormem e vão embora... como se Kyoto fosse a um centímetro de Tóquio...).

Estávamos tomando café da manhã quando chegou uma carta para Kaoru, que a leu em voz alta, toda feliz.

-Kaoru- AH! Gumi, olha só!!! "Kao-chan..."

-Yahiko- pf!

-Kaoru- Nem começa, pivete aprendiz de galo folgado!!! "...faz tempo, não? Pois é, acho que nos vimos pela última vez quando você tinha uns 15 anos... Estou morrendo de saudades de você! Estou morando em Osaka agora, e fiquei sabendo que você ainda está tomando conta do dojo Kamiya. Apesar de não parecer, você é uma pessoa forte que está agüentando tudo muito bem. Tenho certeza de que seu pai estaria orgulhoso. Estava pensando em fazer uma visita. Será que tudo bem? Me mande uma resposta o mais rápido possível, estou louca para te ver de novo. Beijos, de sua prima Kaori." [nota: homenagem à Kaori vocalista do Every Little Thing]

-gumi- Prima???????

-Enishi- Ela tem namorado?????

-Kaoru- Ela é filha da irmã da minha mãe. Hoje ela deve estar com uns 23 anos. Eu sempre adorei ela! Mas aí ela mudou de Tóquio e eu nunca mais a vi... ai, eu vou responder agora mesmo!!! Que saudade!!!

E ela correu para escrever a resposta.

---intervalo, recreio, pausa para lanchinho---

peço licença para o Ken-san para interromper sua narração da história e fazer um tour pela imaginação fértil (outro termo para insana) dos personagens.

-imagem confusa da Kaori na cabeça do Kenshin: Uma Kaoru com um pouco de cara de Megumi, e cabelo preso como o da Misao, com calos de shinai e roupa de kenjutsu, lutando e socando todo mundo, gritando com um menino de 10 anos que seria o Yahiko dela, porque ele não agüentou e vomitou a péssima comida dela, porque ela também cozinha muito mal...... e de repente surgem tentáculos verdes nela também.

-imagem repugnante da Kaori na cabeça do Sano: Uma mulher de uns 10 kg, da grossura de um palito de dente, de 1,90m de altura diminuídos para 1,60m por causa do corpo curvado e joelhos meio dobrados, com dois grandes dentes saindo na frente da boca, um óculos fundo de garrafa que ocupa metade da cara, espinhas por toda a outra metade, e cabelo ensebado preso como o da Kaoru. E usando uma bengala quase quebrando.

-imagem amedrontadora da Kaori na cabeça do Yahiko: Uma mulherzinha de uns 1,20m de altura e 1,25m de largura, com um kimono preto, o rosto da Kaoru, só um pouco mais deformado, com expressão de psicopata, cabelo preso como o da Kaoru, segurando uma foice enferrujada, escrito em preto: "arma de matar Yahikos"

-imagem esperançosa da Kaori na cabeça do Enishi: A própria Tomoe, mas com cabelos brancos como os dele e usando oclinhos iguais, sorrindo e segurando uma panela, falando: "Está com fome? Já estou preparando o jantar." (ele lembrava da Tomoe falando isso no mangá.)

-imagem desexpressiva da Kaori na cabeça do Aoshi: Uma Kaoru mais velha. Ou simplesmente "...".

---continua---

sim, e surge e prima da Kaoru! Kaori é um nome tão criativo, né? Homenagem à minha amiga Mikazuki que é viciada em Every Little Thing, principalmente na Kaori. Aguardem para saber o que vai ser dela...

::::::arigatou session::::::

****

:::Sayuri-chan86- realmente, o Ken-san bebendo seria algo um tanto difícil de imaginar... e mas difícil ainda é definir o Enishi... deve ser alguma espécie de alien...

****

:::LanAyath- ah, mas pode ter certeza que dificuldades é o que não vai faltar... (vou começar a procurar um advogado...)

****

:::Mikazuki- bom, só o que eu digo é: arigatou pelo apoio e por aprovar a fic antes de publicar...

****

:::Kagome-kun- nossa, valeu, mesmo! As vezes eu também leio umas fics que eu choro de rir... é bom saber que a minha fic faz isso com os outros... não sou totalmente inútil!!! Já posso morrer feliz!! Que horror... E se eu não me engano era Shozo o nome dele... algo parecido...

****

:::Amanda- Tudo bem, minhas aulas também voltaram (urrghy)... e eu não sei o que deu na minha cabeça, mas o Enishi acabou virando isso... quanto mais eu escrevo, mais eu acho que preciso de um bom advogado...

****

:::Nymphadora Flor Tonks- Hmmm... será? Porque acha isso? Vamos tentar descobrir...

****

:::Miyamoto Himura- que bom que gostou!!! Arigatou!!! E eu tenho várias idéias para o Enishi na fic... (tadinho...), mas vou tentar não fazer com que isso acabe estragando tudo... e sim, ele está diferente... (como disse na resposta à LanAyath, estou providenciando um advogado...)

****

:::WishMistress- e sinceramente? É uma das coisas mais insanas que eu já escrevi! Vou tentar não judiar muito do gostoso do Aoshi... se bem que só mais pra frente que ele vai ter uma participação significativa...


	7. A prima do Tanuki

****

Disclaimer: SE rk fosse meu, vocês acham mesmo que eu estaria me contentando em escrever uma reles fanfic? Feh! Eu estaria no Japão No lugar da Kaoru (desculpa aí, filha, mas você é que foi sortuda demais...)!

...não me matem.

Ela viria daqui uma semana. Esse foi o combinado. E Kaoru passou esse tempo histérica para reencontrá-la. E eu apenas fiquei imaginando como seria a prima da Kaoru. "Kaori"? Que família criativa...

Depois de uns cinco dias, acabamos recebendo outra carta: "Chego em Tóquio amanhã pela manhã.". E lá estávamos nós: eu, Kaoru, Yahiko, Sano, Enishi, Megumi, Misao e Aoshi, comendo bolinhos de arroz na varanda do dojo e aguardando Kaori chegar.

Até que umas batidinhas na porta faz todos voltarem a atenção para a entrada, onde, para a surpresa e admiração de todos, se postava uma mulher muito bonita, de cabelos negros e longos, com uma franja rapartida meio de lado, que se abria em mechas mais longas, se estendendo até a altura do queixo, e o cabelo preso em um laço era liso e enrolava nas pontas, atingindo a cintura. Ela usava um kimono branco com detalhes em azul, e tinha uma expressão leve e calma, com um sorriso agradável e olhos profundamente azuis.

-Sano- OO

-Yahiko- OO

-Enishi- OO

-Kenshin- OOx .... X X ittai!!!! Porque bateu em sessha, Kaoru-dono???

-Kaoru- Kaori-chan!!!!!!!!

-Kaori- Kaoru-chan!!!!!!!!

Kaoru correu para abraçar a prima, deixando para trás um Sano que esquecera que estava comendo bolinho de arroz e deixou a comida mastigada caindo da boca aberta, um Yahiko que tinha olhos saltando das órbitas e um bolinho de arroz que antes comia desesperadamente esquecido na mão parada no ar, um Enishi babando chá em cima da calça, e eu, que estava mais normal, mas também estava impressionado. Misao e Megumi também pareciam bastante admiradas. Até mesmo o AOSHI pareceu surpreso!

-Kaoru- Você só trouxe essa bolsinha? Não é muito pouco?

-Kaori- É claro que não! Também tem essa...

Ela foi atrás do portão e voltou arrastando algo que eu não consegui saber exatamente se era uma mala ou um refrigerador. Quando as duas se arrastaram... ops, arrastaram a mala até a varanda, Kaoru apresentou um a um, enquanto ela se curvava, cumprimentando todos.

-Kaoru- ...e esta é minha prima Kaori!

-gumi- ohayoo, Kaori!

-Kaori- ohayoo, gumi! Oh, bolinhos de arroz!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Posso...?

-Kaoru- Claro, fique à vontade!

-Kaori- eh... por acaso foi você quem fez, Kaoru?

-Kaoru- = = não. Foi o Kenshin.

-Kaori- (risos) ufa, ainda bem! (chomp) Hm! Está muito bom! (chomp)

-Kenshin- arigatou!

Apesar da aparência e do jeito delicado, quando percebemos, 70% do consumo de bolinhos de arroz nessa manhã foi dela... Talvez 80%...

A manhã transcorreu normalmente, até irmos almoçar no Akabeko. Chegamos lá, cumprimentamos Tae e Tsubame, apresentamos Kaori a elas, e fomos escolher um lugar para sentar.

Sentei. Kaoru sentou ao meu lado direito. Kaori sentou ao meu lado esquerdo. Um tanto... próxima de mim. Preciso dizer que Kaoru não gostou muito da idéia? Tá, não precisa. Prosseguindo...

Todos conversavam animadamente. Volta e meia, Kaori virava para mim sorrindo e fazia alguma pergunta do tipo: "Seu cabelo é natural? É uma cor linda!", "Você não usa lente, usa? Quem diria, olhos violeta...", "Quantos anos você tem? [cara de não acredito] 29??? Ah, tá bom! Verdade???", ou coisas parecidas. E volta e meia Kaoru fazia bico e olhava pra mim com cara de desconfiança.

Kaori ria e conversava bastante com todos, e toda a gumi parecia gostar bastante dela, principalmente Misao, que dizia que tinha encontrado uma nova grande amiga. Era uma pessoa muito simpática e bonita, e Enishi não disfarçava sua profunda... admiração? Não, baba mesmo. Sano e Yahiko também deixavam na cara, mas eram mais discretos. Principalmente Yahiko, já que Tsubame estava logo ali. Não posso negar que também a achei muito bonita, mas na verdade, eu sempre me flagrava olhando para Kaoru.

À tarde, Kaoru e Yahiko estavam treinando, e eu estava sentado no chão do dojo assistindo o treino.

-Kaoru- DO!!!!

Depois do pobre intestino do Yahiko ser acertado pela 4 vez, tive uma idéia e resolvi me intrometer.

-Kenshin- Yahiko, não abra a defesa. Você está concentrado apenas em atacar, mas tome cuidado antes que seu intestino se revolte e resolva entrar em greve. Não vai ser muito bom para o aroma do ar aqui no dojo...

-Yahiko- HAI!

-Kaoru- OO eu estou falando isso pra ele faz séculos, mas ele não me ouve!!!

-Kenshin- Bom, sessha pensou que pelo fato de Yahiko não gostar de receber ordens suas, o orgulho falaria mais alto do que a dor na pobre barriga, então sessha resolveu que ia tentar ser ouvido como um espadachim do Hiten Mitsurugi pelo qual Yahiko tem respeito... sessha acha, pelo menos...

-Kaoru- puff... ele não me respeita nem como sensei... arigatou de qualquer jeito... Yahiko!!! Quem mandou você sair da kamae????

-Kaori- Nossa, que vitalidade!

Ela brotou!!! Brotou sentada ao meu lado!!! Como pode??? Ela andou conversando com o Hiko???

-Kenshin- Pois é... logo eles se cansam de brigar, ops, treinar, e vão procurar comida...

-Kaori- comida??? O que??? Soba??? Bolinho de arroz??? Chá??? Okonomiyaki??? Sashimi??? Cadê????

-Kenshin- a senhorita tem um estômago bastante espaçoso, não?

-Kaori- sim, sim! AI!!! Isso doeu até em mim!!!

Yahiko leva uma travessia de lâmina bem sucedida... no ponto de vista da Kaoru, claro.

-Kaori- (risos) Kaoru-chan sempre levou jeito para artes marciais. Eu duvido que eu consiga segurar uma espada direito. E você? Também luta?

-Kenshin- Bem, digamos que sim...

-Yahiko- Péra lá!!! "digamos que sim"??? o cara é um monstro!!!

Isso foi um elogio????

-Kaori- (risos) Pelo jeito sim!

Chega a noite. Kaoru arruma um futon para Kaori ao lado do seu, e todos vão dormir..................... menos: EU!!! SESSHA!!! SIM!!! Alguma dúvida?????

Ficar no telhado: não me pergunte, mas eu adoro. Ora, eu também amo lavar roupa, o que mais vocês querem??? Ainda sou baixinho, ruivo, tenho olhos violeta e uma cicatriz em forma de cruz feita pela minha esposa que eu matei e o ex-noivo dela que eu matei também! Duvido que encontrem alguém mais estranho do que eu!!! Péra aí, tem o Shishio... ele é imortal!

Enfim, quando resolvo ir dormir um pouco e desço do telhado, encontro ninguém mais ninguém menos que Kaori na varanda. Certos personagens têm o dom de brotar em lugares diferentes...

-Kenshin- oro? Mais alguém além de sessha tem mania de ficar acordado?

-Kaori- (risos) Eu não costumo dormir muito! E você? Porque está acordado?

-Kenshin- É... sessha tem costume de não dormir quase nada...

Simples.

-Kaori- (risos) as coisas são animadas aqui assim todo dia?

-Kenshin- Hai. O dojo Kamiya é sempre assim. Se bem que nesses dias anda mais ainda, já que Misao-dono e Aoshi vieram de Kyoto, Enishi brotou por aqui também e a senhorita também veio.

Me sentei também, ao lado dela.

-Kaori- Pois é... Sabe, eu moro com meu pai. Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha cinco anos. [nota da autora: porque cargas d'água todo personagem de mangá é órfão??? Sempre, a mãe morreu de doença e o pai morreu na guerra, ou coisa parecida! Nunca tem uma família completa????] Por isso, lá em casa é bem diferente. Meu pai está doente, e minha irmã mais nova, filha da minha madrasta, está sempre fora. Lá em Osaka tenho poucos amigos. Sempre fui muito tímida. Mas aqui é realmente um lugar feliz. (risos)

-Kenshin- Que triste... Mas não foi sempre assim. Tudo começou quando sessha se hospedou aqui e deu uma ajudinha para impedir que o terreno fosse roubado ["ajudinha"???]. Logo Yahiko também apareceu, e Sano também começou a vir roubar comida todo santo dia e dia que não é santo. Bom, depois disso, acredite, já aconteceu muita coisa por aqui.

-Kaori- (mais risos) Claro. Mas e você? Tem família? Tem algum passado triste também?

-Kenshin- acredite, você não quer saber.

-Kaori- Pelo seu olhar já dá pra saber que você não é foi exatamente a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Tudo bem, faz parte! (risos extras)

-Kenshin- Kaori-dono é uma pessoa bem alegre, não?

-Kaori- Ora, pra quê ficar se lamentando?

Ela sorriu, mas seu sorriso tinha uma ponta de tristeza. Coloquei a mão em seu ombro e a consolei.

-Kenshin- Ânimo, Kaori-dono! Afinal, todo mundo tem uma ou duas coisas ruins em seu passado.

Aquela frase... me lembrou quando Kaoru me falou isso, pouco depois de nos conhecermos... a Kaoru! Foi só lembrar dela, que ela aparece saindo pela porta e entrando na varanda com cara de sono.

-Kaoru- Kaori-chan, você está aq... OO

-Kaori- Ah, eu não estava com sono, Kaoru-chan. Estávamos conversando sobre minha família. Me parece que o Kenshin também não tem um passado bom.

-Kaoru- Ah, não, ele não tem um passado bom. (sussurro e cara de psicopata) E um futuro pior ainda....

-Kenshin- ORO?!

-Kaori- disse algo, Kaoru-chan?

-Kaoru- não, nada não.

-Kaori- Ah, tá. Vou dormir, então. Boa noite vocês dois!

Ela entrou calmamente pela porta, desconhecendo o destino que eu iria ter após essa atitude.

-Kaoru- Idem. Boa noite.

QUÊ? Não vai me socar????

-Kenshin- Sessha estava consolando Kaori-dono!!!! Ela estava triste!!! O pai dela está doente!!! A mãe dela morreu!!! Onegai!!! Sessha prefere ser esbofeteado a ver você de mal com sessha!!!! Sessha não gosta de ver pessoas tristes então consolou Kaori-dono, mas sessha não suporta ver você desse jeito com sessha, e ela foooooi-se embora pela porta e deixou sessha falando sozinho...... seu baka!

Após ser abandonado falando sozinho pela Kaoru, não consegui dormir o resto da noite. Que nível de burrice uma pessoa deve ter para fazer isso? Tudo bem que eu achava que ela estava dormindo, mas isso lá é motivo? Eu só estava consolando, mas... ah, a Kaoru é muito ciumenta! ...tá, eu não devia ter colocado a mão no ombro... eu devia estar consolando a Kaoru, não ela! Ela ainda estava feliz, mas a Kaoru já estava meio assim desde o almoço... AAHHH, MORRA, HIMURA!!!

Passei toda a noite me xingando, não tive coragem de ir falar com Kaoru, considerando que Misao e Kaori também estavam no mesmo shoji. Fiz o café da manhã e fui lavar roupa. Todos acordaram e foram comer. Menos eu. Fiquei lá. Até que...

-Kaoru- Vai comer. Estão te chamando. ELA também!

Falava com ela sem me virar para encará-la.

-Kenshin- Não faz muita diferença se é Kaori-dono quem está chamando por sessha, mas... iie. Sessha não merece se alimentar. Sessha não sabe se deveria ou não ter consolado Kaori-dono, mas se deveria ter feito isso, deveria ter feito de maneira a não magoar você, que infelizmente interpretou de má forma...

-Kaoru- Cala a boca e vai logo, senão eu acerto o Yahiko na sua fuça!

OO isso tudo é raiva?

-Kenshin- Onegai, faça isso. Sessha merece.

-Kaoru- Ah, não vem com esse papo ridículo! Já está ultrapassado! Não pense que vou te perdoar desse jeito. Traidor!

Tá, essa palavra doeu em mim. Virei meu rosto para ela e sorri de um jeito triste.

-Kenshin- Tudo que sessha já fez de mal para você machucou sessha profundamente... mas ouvir ou ver você realmente zangada, dói ainda mais... se você der um soco em sessha, ou até matar sessha... é um castigo muito mais ameno...

Seu rosto corou um pouco, mas ela manteve a expressão zangada. Se virou bufando e voltou para junto da gumi sem dizer mais uma palavra. Então eu quis me afogar na água com sabão. SEU CACHORRO!!! Sorrir????? Por acaso você tem síndrome de demência??? Porque??? Devia é ter abraçado ela, beijado ela e berrado um "AISHITERU!!!!" e um "GOMEN!!!" para ser ouvido em todos os cantos do planeta Terra, mais a Serra Leoa!!!

Ou ter me afogado na água com sabão.

Já era hora de almoço, e não dava mais para disfarçar: a roupa branca estava reluzente, e a roupa de outras cores já estavam quase desbotando de tanto esfregar. Fui então fazer o almoço, mas estava decidido de que não iria comer nada.

-RRROOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNCCCCC

Tá, poderia ser que eu beliscasse uma coisinha...

Kaoru e Yahiko treinavam no dojo. Sano, Misao, Aoshi, Enishi e Kaori conversavam enquanto assistiam o treino. Kaori me viu entrar e já ia acenar, mas olhou para Kaoru treinando, olhou para mim, fez uma cara de "ops" e voltou a conversar.

Ainda bem que ainda existe bom senso nesse mundo...

Pausa para ação da preguiça da autora.

E o almoço está pronto! Já ia sair de novo, com a esperança de encontrar uma enorme pilha de roupa suja deixada pelos aliens lá fora, mas alguém não gostou da idéia...

-Kaoru- Vai comer.

Foi algo pronunciado ao estilo "Coma sua ervilha ou nunca mais irá ver a luz do sol, panaca!!!"

-Kenshin- eh, Kaoru-dono... sessha não está com fome...

-RRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNCCCCCCCC

-Kaoru- ah, é?

-Kenshin- eh, pensando bem, acho que sessha vai comer alguma coisa...

Se ela não gostasse da idéia de eu estar evitando ela também, a situação que já estava preta ia ficar azul marinho (?). Fui me sentar também.

-Misao- Uhn... tá bom! Você caprichou dessa vez, heim, Himura?

-Kenshin- [sorriso]

É claro! Depois de tudo o que eu fiz, só faltava a Kaoru achar que eu queria intoxicar ela! Falando nela, ela não estava com uma expressão boa. Era um misto quente de presunto e queijo... ops, um misto de raiva com tristeza. E aquilo me perturbava profundamente.

-Enishi- Ah, Kaoru, tem uma formiga aqui...

O que eu vi me perturbou ainda mais. Kaoru estava sentada, e a formiga, a maldita formiga, estava bem no colo dela, bem na perna, e não era no joelho! Era bem mais longe que isso! E o piiiiiiih de uma piiiiiih, que vai piiiiiiiiiiiiiih, porque ele é um piiiiiiih, foi lá com sua piiiih da sua mão piiiih e tirou a formiga retardada!!! E a formiga retardada não chegava a ter nem dois milímetros!!!! Nem EU teria tirado a formiga, mas EU posso!!! Ele não!!! Se eu não estivesse sentado do lado contrário da Kaoru, se eu estivesse no lugar daquele vagabundo desgraçado lazarento, eu teria só falado para ela tirar!!! Mas não, o albino leguminoso estava lá do lado dela!! Se eu estivesse do outro lado dela eu acertava minha sakabatou naquele infeliz e arrancava aquela mão infeliz fora, ou outro membro infeliz dele... se é que ele tem certo membro!!! E para piorar a situação, a Kaoru ainda sorriu e agradeceu o Repolho Desbotado e ainda olhou para a minha cara para conferir minha expressão de inconformação e ódio profundo!!! Isso é vingança???? Quando eu pegar aquele piiiiiiiih duma piiiiiih eu acabo com a raça dele!!!

...mas eu não estou com ciúmes...

...não mesmo, tá?!...

AAHHHH, KAAORUUU!!!!!!!! Eu preciso resolver isso imediatamente, antes que eu fique louco!!!!!

---continua---

que dó do ken-san... tá, podem me processar agora...

enfim, como foi o cap? espero que tenha sido bom... vou tentar publicar mais rápido daqui em diante, mas minha mãe está trabalhando no pc quase todo dia, quase o dia inteiro. E pra piorar a situação, eu acho que o pc tá com vírus... (que péssimo...)

::::::arigatou session::::::

****

:::Sayuri-chan86- realmente, o Ken-san bebendo seria algo um tanto difícil de imaginar... e mas difícil ainda é definir o Enishi... deve ser alguma espécie de alien...

****

:::LanAyath- gwagwagwa! Amei sua versão da música! Vamos fazer um duo e gravar um cd!!!

****

:::Mikazuki- bom, só o que eu digo é: arigatou pelo apoio e por aprovar a fic antes de publicar...

****

:::Kagome-kun- nossa, valeu, mesmo! As vezes eu também leio umas fics que eu choro de rir... é bom saber que a minha fic faz isso com os outros... não sou totalmente inútil!!! Já posso morrer feliz!! Que horror... E se eu não me engano era Shozo o nome dele... algo parecido...

****

:::Amanda- Desculpa por ter te matado... Na verdade essa "divagada na mente dos personagens" veio mais por eu não saber mais o que escrever... aiai... mas que bom que você gostou!

****

:::Nymphadora Flor Tonks- Hmmm... será? Porque acha isso? Vamos tentar descobrir...

****

:::Myamoto Himura- que bom que gostou!!! Arigatou!!! E eu tenho várias idéias para o Enishi na fic... (tadinho...), mas vou tentar não fazer com que isso acabe estragando tudo... e sim, ele está diferente... (como disse na resposta à LanAyath, estou providenciando um advogado...)

****

:::WishMistress- e sinceramente? É uma das coisas mais insanas que eu já escrevi! Vou tentar não judiar muito do gostoso do Aoshi... se bem que só mais pra frente que ele vai ter uma participação significativa...

****

:::DanyMoon- UHAHA!!! Eu te amo! Depois de ler seu review eu tive umas idéias para por o Saitou no meio e isso me deu inspiração para continuar! Você é uma benção! Salve você!


	8. A despedida do tanukiprima

Gomen, gomen... ando demorando... é que meu pc tá com uns probleminhas... e eu to em semana de prova... enfim... à fic!

Tinha uma grande idéia do que ia fazer. Não sei se daria certo... poderia ser ruim para uma pessoa x, mas seria bom para uma pessoa y e uma pessoa z também... e é claro que para aumentar a audiência eu não vou falar nem a equação nem o valor das incógnitas... ghihihIhAhAhAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Passei a tarde inteira me mordendo de raiva do Pato Branco (pato por causa do óculos tio Patinhas). Kaoru estava bem simpática com ele, e de propósito! Ainda olhava pra mim sorrindo sarcasticamente. Não via a hora de chegar a noite... esperem um minuto, vou subornar a autora...

pausa...

Voltei! E já é noite! Nada que alguns ienes e bolinhos de arroz não façam... Arigatou Izumi!

Izumi- Não há de que! (chomp chomp) Não tinha idéias do que fazer para a tarde mesmo...

Então eu não precisava ter pagado????

Izumi- Claro que não! Mas arigatou de qualquer jeito! (chomp chomp)

Humpf.......... Continuando... Era noite, já tínhamos jantado e eu estava na varanda, esperando que todos fossem dormir. E assim foi. Esperei mais um pouco e...

-Kaori- Kenshin?

BINGO! Se ela falou que não costuma dormir muito, com certeza ela ia aparecer por aqui!

-Kenshin- Kaori-dono. Sessha precisa falar seriamente com a senhorita.

-Kaori- ah, claro! Já sei. Foi mesmo um mal entendido. Tentei falar com ela, mas ela estava bem estressada então resolvi deixar para outra hora. Também achei que mais tarde vocês se resolvessem, afinal, não é um motivo tão grande para acabar com uma relação tão meiga!

-Kenshin- ...oro? ...Kaoru-dono... falou com você?

-Kaori- Não. Eu captei assim que cheguei aqui. Era só ver como você olhava para ela e como ela olhava para você que já tinha certeza...

-Kenshin- Tá tão na cara assim?

-Kaori- (risos) Não, não. É que eu sempre tive facilidade para isso. Percebo as coisas rápido.

-Kenshin- Mas... se sabia, então porque...

-Kaori- É... isso deu um problema e tanto... na verdade foi um mal entendido mesmo. Você é uma boa pessoa, e é super simpático. E não babava ou deixava cair comida da boca enquanto conversava (mais risos), por isso eu conversava bastante com você, mas como amigo. E também, sua coloração de cabelo e olho é realmente curiosa...

-Kenshin- é... mas sessha não é tingido!

-Kaori- Ah, não! (risos e risos) Mas sabe, acho que por ela gostar muito de você, acabou interpretando exageradamente, e você, por gostar muito dela, também acabou achando que estava passando dos limites...

-Kenshin- Kaori-dono, a senhorita é psicóloga?

-Kaori- (risos inacabáveis) Não! Ah, e se eu soubesse que ela era tão ciumenta, teria mantido distância desse tipo de amizade.

-Kenshin- Achei que se conhecessem bem...

-Kaori- Mas nós nos conhecemos! Muito mesmo! É que... ela nunca se interessou por ninguém... As amigas dela viviam empurrando pretendentes, e chegavam a desconfiar que ela era lésbica...

-Kenshin- ORO?!

-Kaori- (risinhos para a vida inteira) Mas ninguém entendia ela... Só eu. Por isso éramos tão inseparáveis. Ela era uma garota difícil de se agradar. Sempre treinando com seu bokken no dojo, sem se misturar muito. Era também bastante nervosa... ainda é. Mas na verdade ela era solitária... eu fazia companhia para ela sempre, mas... você sabe que não era bem esse tipo de companhia que ela queria... Quando tive que me mudar de Tóquio, fiquei preocupada com ela. Mas pelo jeito não tinha muitos motivos... ela nunca se interessou por ninguém. Você merece os parabéns!

-Kenshin- ...oro...?! Sessha????

-Kaori- Claro! Ela gosta muito de você. Talvez você não tenha percebido, mas eu percebi muito bem. Não é só você que ficava olhando que nem bobo pra ela! Ela também ficava olhando pra você! Durante as refeições, então... a gumi conversava e vocês pareciam dois pombinhos... que kawaii! (risos e mais risos) Além do mais, ela morreu de ciúmes! Na noite passada eu saí da varanda para vocês conversarem, e depois ela voltou para o shoji chorando... e socando o futon... heh, e ainda falou que era para amolecer! E caso você não saiba, ciúme é sinal de que gosta! E na carta que ela me mandou de resposta, ela falou de todos daqui, principalmente de você. Muito bem, por sinal. Antes mesmo de vir para cá já desconfiava... E quando aquela criatura estranha de cabelo branco chamada Enishi dava em cima dela, ela ficava com muita raiva dele, e ainda olhava toda preocupada para ver se você não estava por perto. E quando ele tirou a formiga, ela corou, mas foi de raiva mesmo. E aproveitou para fazer ciúmes, mas estava com os punhos cerrados, prontos para acertar a fuça do animal tarado. A sua cara então, foi hilária! Você se mordia de ódio! (risos que não acabam mais)

-Kenshin- O.O ...

Não conseguia responder. Caramba, então até o Sano perceberia! Não, o Sano não... mas alguém já deveria ter percebido!

-Kaori- Está preocupado? Pode deixar, que ninguém além de mim sabe. Esse povo é muito desligado. Não entenderam nada porque você não foi tomar café da manhã, nem perceberam que você não sentou do lado da Kaoru-chan hoje no almoço.

-Kenshin- ...k-k-k-k-k-Kaori-d-d-dono.... a senhorita é... bastante perspicaz, não? Já pensou em ser espadachim?

-Kaori- (risos que têm um estoque infinito) Arigatou pelo elogio! Mas eu ainda acho que não tenho capacidade de segurar uma espada!

-Kenshin- Mas então... o que vamos fazer?

-Kaori- Eu vou voltar para Osaka.

-Kenshin- Tem certeza?

-Kaori- hai. Tenho que cuidar do meu pai. Foi pouco tempo aqui, mas foi muito bom conhecer todos e matar a saudade da Kaoru-chan. Também fiquei muito feliz por ela estar bem... E...

Ela corou e olhou para baixo.

-Kaori- ...tenho alguém esperando por mim...

-Kenshin- suspiro Hai.

-Kaori- Vou dormir agora. Quando possível, falo com ela e explico tudo... Você é uma boa pessoa, e vocês se gostam muito. Tenho certeza de que vocês vão ser muito felizes. Boa noite!

-Kenshin- Boa noite.

Ela entrou calmamente e fechou a porta. Parecia que as coisas iam se resolver agora...

-gumi- VAI VOLTAR PARA OSAKA?????

-Misao- Ah, Kaori-chan!!! Já?

-Kaori- Hai, Misao-chan. Vou cuidar do meu pai. Tenho coisas para resolver lá. Quero aproveitar também para passar em Nagoya e visitar nossa tia Yukari.

-Kaoru- Aquela infeliz que vivia me enchendo as paciências para casar logo com um homem rico e comprar kimonos novos para ela??? Mande ela tomar no piiiiiiihhhhhh!!!!!!

-Kaori- eu também não gostou muito dela, mas se ela souber que eu passei lá perto e não falei nem oi, ela me assassina! Ainda mais depois que ela me emprestou um kimono para um festival... ela me lembra disso sempre, e exige agradecimentos constantes...

A gumi em geral estava surpresa pelo fim repentino da rápida estadia de Kaori em Tóquio, menos eu, que já sabia, mas disfarçava, e Kaoru, que também não estava surpresa. Kaori deve ter falado com ela. Ela estava um tanto pensativa enquanto Kaori terminava de arrumar suas coisas.

Depois da mala-geladeira ter sido arrastada para fora, Toda a gumi se reuniu lá para se despedir de Kaori.

-Kaori- Bom... foi por pouco tempo, mas tudo o que posso dizer é que adorei conhecer todos vocês! Fiquei muito feliz também de saber que minha querida prima está bem.

Kaoru e Kaori se abraçaram em despedida, Misao e Megumi também a abraçaram. Ela se despediu de todos, até que chegou a mim.

-Kaori- sorriso e sussurro Cuide bem da minha prima...

-Kenshin- suspiro Hai, Kaori-dono.

-Kaori- Bom, então... Sayonara, gumi!!!

-gumi- sayonara, Kaori!!!

Ela sorriu e se virou, caminhando até uma carruagem que a esperava do lado de fora.

Kaoru permaneceu pensativa o resto do dia. De vez em quando lançava um sorriso tímido para ela, ainda inseguro de que tudo estava explicado, mas ela apenas corava e olhava para baixo. Mas só o fato dela não ter sacado uma arma me deixava feliz. À tarde, ela não treinou Yahiko, dizendo estar cansada, e foi para seu shoji. Para variar eu estava lavando roupa.

-Misao- Himura! Preciso falar com você!

-Kenshin- oro?

-Misao- seguinte... sussurro Aoshi-sama está estranho ultimamente... ele está mais sério que o normal...

-Kenshin- isso é possível?

-Misao- Sim!!! Não tire sarro da cara do Aoshi-sama!!!

Cara? Que cara? Achei que fosse uma porta... emperrada ainda...

-Misao- Ele anda com cara de bravo... antes ele não tinha muita expressão, mas agora parece que ele está preocupado com alguma coisa...

-Kenshin- Isso é bom... prova que os músculos da face de Aoshi ainda não se aposentaram... será?

-Misao- Não fale isso dele!!! IÁ!! Chute da Fênix Doninha Apaixonada por um Defunto!!!!!

Ela voou com um efeito Matrix. Parei o pé dela no ar. Ela voltou ao chão e me encarou. Encarei ela também. Ela poderia tentar outro ataque surpresa. Preparei minha sakabatou. Ela preparou suas kunais. Ficamos nos encarando, e...

-Kenshin- Esse golpe é novo?

-Misao- ah, gostou? Fui eu que fiz! Original, não?

-Kenshin- Ah, hai! Sessha adorou!

-Misao- Posso te ensinar depois se você quiser!

-Kenshin- Unh... vou conferir minha agenda... te ligo depois, tá?

-Misao- Ah, claro! Mas voltando ao assunto...

-Kenshin- O que quer de sessha?

-Misao- Só quero saber se você sabe de alguma coisa... estou preocupada com ele...

-Kenshin- Sessha não sabe de nada... gomen, Misao-dono....

-Misao- Ah, não precisa se desculpar...

Ela olhou para baixo e fez uma cara meio triste, meio preocupada.

-Kenshin- suspiro sessha vai te ajudar!

-Misao- Ahn?

-Kenshin- Sessha vai tentar descobrir o que Aoshi tem.

-Misao- Jura???

-Kenshin- Hai! Sessha promete.

Ela voou no meu pescoço.

-Misao- Himura!!! Você é um anjo!!! hehe, brincadeira minha com a fic da minha amiga Mikazuki, "Entre asas e olhos"

Ela saiu saltitando, o que me fez sorrir. Ver a alegria constante dela abalada por uma coisa dessas definitivamente não é algo que me agrada, então como poderia deixá-la daquele jeito?

Mas ao lembrar de outra alegria abalada, parei de sorrir. Quando poderia falar com Kaoru??? Ela estava no shoji, e não saiu de lá...

Mais tarde, depois de preparar o jantar, ela comeu quieta e não falou nada, e voltou para o shoji.

Fiquei na varanda do dojo, e pouco depois de todos irem dormir, ela aparece por lá.

-Kaoru- preciso falar com você.

Ela parecia séria e um pouco nervosa. Continuou em pé, diante de mim e começou a falar, encarando o chão. Balancei a cabeça afirmativamente. Havia outra alternativa????

-Kaoru- Kaori falou comigo... ela me mostrou algumas verdades e me deu várias advertências. Mas fui eu quem decidi que precisava falar com você, mas fiquei pensando em como poderia começar...

Que tal pelo começo? É uma idéia razoáel...

-Kaoru- ...resolvi então narrar a conversa que tive com ela...

------frexi bequi-narração da Kaoru------

Fui acordada por Kaori.

-Kaori- Kaoru-chan, quero falar com você. Falei com Kenshin agora a pouco.

-Kaoru- ...?

-Kaori- Sim, sim, eu já sei de vocês, já captei tudo faz tempo. E tenho umas broncas pra te dar. Um: ciumenta, ciumenta, ciumenta! Não pode ser tanto assim! Dois: duvidou que sua prima não fosse descobrir e suspeitou que ela fosse fazer algo assim com você. Três: suspeitou DELE, que não magoaria ou trairía nem uma ervilha! Quatro: não soube enxergar que ele te vê como algo muuuito mais valioso do que uma ervilha, e não faria isso de maneira alguma!!! Cinco: CEGA!!! Mais cega do que o Usui, e nem olho da mente tem!!! como é que ela conhece ele, nós não fazemos idéia Ele deixava mais na cara que você! Só faltava babar!

-Kaoru- que?

-Kaori- suspiro baka-chan... preste atenção e vai perceber que ele gosta de você bem mais do que você imagina...

Não soube responder. Aliás, não soube captar. Fiquei encarando ela, surpresa.

-Kaori- Aliás... acho que você não imagina nem o quanto você o ama... Você sabe que eu sou a pessoa que mais te conhece, e que eu percebo TUDO! Hua!!! Tantas demonstrações... não, demonstrações não, é discurso público mesmo... e você nem aí... Eu cheguei a contar quantas vezes vocês entravam em transe olhando para o outro no almoço. Veja o placar: Kaoru: 21; Kenshin: 22,5. Meio transe porque o Tori Atama pediu o shoyu e flagrou ele, mas como ele é meio... tapado, perguntou: "porque você está contando as folhas da cerejeira?".

Depois de tudo aquilo, a única coisa que eu quis fazer foi acertar uma panela na cabeça pra ver se minha perspicácia resolvesse funcionar. Mas como não tinha nenhuma panela por perto, só pude dizer...

-Kaoru- Você é um monstro ou eu que sou uma panaca?

-Kaori- (risos) acho que um pouco dos dois... Mas ter que ficar fazendo trabalho de cupido de casal de tapados não dá...

------fin du frexi bequi------

-Kaoru- continuamos conversando, e aquilo me fez perceber que fui realmente estúpida e cega. Achei que agora, tudo o que eu podia te dizer seria "gomen", mas percebi também que acima de tudo, deveria dizer "Aishiteru", e mais do que qualquer um de nós possa compreender.

Depois de tudo aquilo, estava ainda tentando cogitar suas palavras. Eu era tapado? Ah, mas não era isso que importava! Não conseguia achar uma resposta para dar a ela. Não sabia que reação deveria ter depois de tudo o que ela disse. Então a única coisa que pude dizer foi...

-Kenshin- oro?

-Kaoru- (risos)

-Kenshin- eh... Kaoru-dono, o que sessha poderia responder? Sessha... sessha... bem, sessha acha o mesmo que você, mas... ah, sessha não sabe de nada!!!

-Kaoru- Você ficou vermelho!!!

-Kenshin- Sessha não ficou vermelho!!!

-Kenshin- Tá, sessha ficou! O que você queria também? Você estava consciente quando você falou tudo aquilo??? Se estivesse ouvindo, ia se surpreender se sessha não ficasse vermelho!!!

Ela riu. Depois de ver tanto ela em péssimo estado, era rejuvenecedor ver ela sorrindo. Me sinto com 19 anos de novo! Ei, eu tenho 19 anos, do que você está falando? Tenho sim!! 29?? Acha que eu sou tão velho??? Panaca...

-Kaoru- Ah, desculpe também por ter sido tão infantil e ainda tentar aproveitar a atitude daquele tarado do Enishi pra fazer ciúmes...

-Kenshin- Sessha não ficou com ciúmes...

-Kaoru- não?

-Kenshin- Tá brincando? Sessha quase sacou sua sakabatou para decapitar o desgraçado!!! Você viu onde estava a formiga infeliz??? Ela era desprezível!!! Quase tão desprezível quanto ele!!!! Sessha já não gosta de formigas, quando elas fazem complô com repolhos contra as samambaias, sessha odeia elas mais ainda!!!

Ela riu de novo. Suspirei, sorri, e abracei ela.

-Kenshin- Sessha fica muito feliz em ver você sorrindo... Sessha poderia repetir tudo o que você disse agora a pouco, mas... sessha prefere não dizer nada...

Dizendo isso, beijei ela, que retribuiu em um longo beijo. Até que...

-Kaoru- sabe... Kaori sempre me dizia que...

-Kenshin- O que importa o que sua prima dizia? Você tem que estragar o clima???

-Kaoru- Ah, mas era uma frase bonita!!!

-Kenshin- E daí? Era um momento bonito também!!! Fala sério, sessha dizendo que prefere não dizer nada... foi style, heim?

-Kaoru- ei, foi mesmo... gostei! Faz de novo?

-Kenshin- Claro! "Sessha poderia repetir tudo o que você disse agora a pouco, mas... sessha prefere não dizer nada..."

Beijei ela de novo.

-Kaoru- Dessa vez ficou melhor ainda! Com essa voz hilária de galã de novela... você deveria ganhar o Oscar!!!

-Kenshin- Acha mesmo? Será que sessha consegue um papel no anime Rurouni Kenshin???

-Kaoru- Sim! O papel de protagonista ainda! Você leva jeito pra coisa! Melhor seria se estivéssemos dentro de um balão, sobrevoando o por do sol, com uma música poética no fundo...

-Kenshin- Pois é, devíamos ir para Hollywood!!! Será que o Bill Gates nos contrata?

-Kaoru- O Bill Gates é da Microsoft!! Não seria o Spielberg?

-Kenshin- Tanto faz, nenhum deles já nasceu na era Meiji...

-Kaoru- É verdade...

E na calada da noite, ríamos juntos, espantando por completo a tensão da pouco antes. Veja os dois tapados falando besteiras... nem parece que estávamos numa situação deplorável pouco tempo atrás... Que decadência...

:::continua:::

bom, gente, por motivos de força maior, esse cap não tem arigatou session... mas no próximo tem, viu?

Espero que tenham gostado do cap e arigatou geral pelo apoio e pelos reviews!!!!

Ja ne!!!!!!!


	9. Meditando com Aoshi

Esse cap acabou saindo um pouco mais rápido... espero que gostem...

Disclaimer: eu tentei, tentei e tentei... mas nem bater aviões em prédios, nem explodir um metrô na Espanha, nem seqüestrar crianças na Rússia, nada adiantou... mamãe não quis me comprar a autoria de Rurouni Kenshin... vou tentar jogar o trem bala de Tóquio na Torre Eiffel... quem sabe funcione...

Meias roxas no pé. Sakabatou na cintura. Samambaia laranja presa. Estralei os dedos da mão. Alonguei o pescoço. Respirei fundo. Foquei um ponto à minha frente e disse para mim mesmo: "Força, Himura!". Me concentrei. Era a hora de encarar a missão mais difícil da minha vida. Era hora de cumprir a promessa à Misao. Era hora de encarar... AOSHI.

Na noite anterior havia dito para Kaoru sobre a conversa com Misao, e chegamos a conclusão de que quanto mais cedo me submetesse a isso, mais cedo estaria livre.

Caminhei decidido até Kaoru e Yahiko, que treinavam.

-Kenshin- onde está Aoshi?

-Yahiko- Meditando no templo xintoísta daqui.

Kaoru olhou para mim. Fiz um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça com uma cara séria. Ela veio até mim, colocou a mão no meu ombro e me encarou.

-Kaoru- Boa sorte, soldado.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça de novo e me virei em direção à batalha. O dojo Kamiya, assim como tantos outros, tinha um templo xintoísta, mas gosto de chamá-lo de "morada do Aoshi", pois ele passava mais tempo lá do que o próprio templo. Entrei pela porta e ele abriu os olhos. Deve ter se assustado quando eu pisei batendo o pé de determinação. Assustado? Ah, claro, vejo a surpresa escrita em sua testa.

Então eu tive de falar a temida frase...

-Kenshin- Sessha pode meditar com você, Aoshi?

Ai, até dói...

-Aoshi- Hai.

Ele fechou os olhos novamente. Sentei ao lado dele, na mesma posição e tentei me concentrar. NÃO DÁ!!! Ok, vamos lá... você prometeu Himura... você vai meditar com Aoshi e vai arranjar uma oportunidade de perguntar o que está acontecendo...

Tentava me concentrar, mas não resistia a tentação de abrir o olho de vez em quando para espiar e ver se ele faz alguma careta. Assim, quem sabe eu poderia adivinhar o que ele pensa enquanto medita. Ele passa 99,9 da sua vida meditando, ele deve pensar coisas para o outro 0,1 de vida muda que ele leva. Sei lá, planejar como vai comer o bolinho de arroz, que horas vai dormir, até quando vai agüentar ficar sem meditar, ou coisas do tipo.

Não consigo me concentrar!!! Não que eu seja incapaz de meditar, mas sim incapaz de meditar com ele! É uma tortura! É como se ele emanasse microondas insuportáveis. Fechei os olhos de novo e comecei a pensar... na Kaoru. Ora, eu também sou homem... sim!!! O grande, o temível, o famoso, o forte, o poderoso, o gostoso, o todo-louvado Hitokiri Battousai estava apaixonado! Algum problema?! Eu também tenho o direito!!!! Ela também estava! Ela, que soca todo mundo, que grita, que se exalta e não tem bons modos em nenhum lugar do planeta! Hah! Se tiver alguma coisa contra... se mate!!! Ok, é melhor parar de pensar nela... o camarada de baixo está começando a ficar histérico... o que o Aoshi-lama poderia pensar de mim se percebesse meu amiguinho se exaltando durante uma meditação com ele????

De novo espiei Aoshi, mas dessa vez eu peguei ele!!! Ele fazia uma cara que misturava a expressão de uma pessoa sentada na privada com a de uma pessoa que está tendo um pesadelo. Sim, ele ainda tem músculos na face!!! Aquilo me intrigou... se ele já é sério normalmente, enquanto medita ele devia ser mais ainda... então porque? o que será que ele tinha? Gases? Prisão de ventre?

Então ele soltou um pouco de ar pelo nariz de forma ruidosa e impaciente, quebrando o silêncio mórbido do local, me surpreendendo ainda mais, e dando a oportunidade perfeita para começar...

-Kenshin- Aoshi, o que houve? Está doente?

-Aoshi- ...

Ok, ele não me ouve... deve estar em nirvana... ou pode ser que daqui a pouco ele receba sinal e incorpore o espírito de uma daquelas tias chatas que vive falando "Vai trabalhar, vagabundo!", aí eu não preciso de mais nada... Imagine: eu, meditando com Aoshi, que foi possuído por uma ex-pessoa, agora residente do além, com um nome terminado com "...céia", "...fina" ou "...das dores", tendo crise de abstinência de cocaína, com cinco cigarros na boca (dois de maconha), de vestido aparentemente feito com pano de cortina e um lenço na cabeça. Ah, não se esqueça dos grampos no cabelo segurando rolinhos.

Ele pareceu impaciente de novo, e fungou mais ruidosamente ainda.

-Kenshin- Aoshi.

-Aoshi- Sim?

-Kenshin- Está passando bem??? Parece nervoso.

Quer uma aspirina?????

-Aoshi- Estou bem.

Ele, que não tinha chegado a sequer abrir o olho, não disse mais nada. Estava pálido e corado ao mesmo tempo, se é que isso é possível... bem, em RK tudo é possível...

-Kenshin- Está gripado? Com febre?

-Aoshi- Não. Apenas não consigo me concentrar.

Quase exclamei um "Não brinca, você é o rei da meditação!!!", mas apenas deixei meu queixo cair. O Aoshi não conseguia meditar???? Não sei porque, mas estou ficando com uma pulga atrás da orelha... Não, não precisam chamar a carrocinha!!! É só uma suposição, e bastante absurda... hilária talvez... mas poderia ser verdade... hmmm... Isso pede uma ajudinha da minha parceira de missões impossíveis! Tá, a Kaoru mal minha parceira era, mas a partir de agora eu vou ser o Batman e ela o Robin. UHAHA!!!! Vamos capturar o Pingüim!!!! Tá, eu estou exagerando... mas o Aoshi e um pingüim têm certas semelhanças... a temperatura ao redor, por exemplo...

Fingi que meditei mais um pouco e saí da morada do Aoshi. O treino de Yahiko já tinha acabado, e Kaoru estava sozinha tomando um ar na varanda.

-Kenshin- Hei, Hittler!!!

-Kaoru- Pf... virou nazista agora? É só o que falta pro seu currículo...

-Kenshin- AHA! Sessha tem uma idéia omo!!! Ops, uma idéia brilhante!!! Mas antes... você! Você foi a escolhida! Você é o Neo! Vamos, Keanu Reeves, você será o Robin! Você vai trabalhar junto com sessha! Vamos explorar a psicologia do Aoshi!!!

-Kaoru- Ah, da promessa para a Misao? Agora entendi... já achava que você queria que eu comprasse a munição pra sair matando judeus... então não virou nazista? "timo! Então eu posso te ajudar sim! O que você tem em mente? O que vai fazer?

-Kenshin- A mesma coisa que fazemos todas as noites, Pink! Tentar dominar o mundo!!!

-Kaoru- Ok, você anda assistindo muito Cartoon Network... vou cortar a tv a cabo da seu quarto...

-Kenshin- Veja bem... Ele faz caretas esquisitas durante a meditação, o que com certeza não é normal, já que ele nunca faz caretas. E ele diz que não consegue se concentrar...

-Kaoru- Pera lá!!! Eu não sei se eu me espanto mais pela parte dele ter feito expressão, por ele não conseguir se concentrar, ou por ele ter FALADO!

-Kenshin- Mas é estranho mesmo! Sessha tem uma suposição, porque sessha já andava reparando que...

-Enishi- Olá, pessoal!!! Ops, estou atrapalhando alguma coisa???

Os repolhos sempre brotam assim? O ano todo é temporada de repolho? É rápido para eles se desenvolverem perto de mim, não?

-Kaoru- Não, estávamos conversando sobre como os treinos de Yahiko estão surtindo efeito!

E como seu sorriso parece com o da boneca de espiga de milho que minha tia Olga tinha.

-Enshin- Hmm... bem... então, já que não há nada... permita-me dizer que você está muito bonita hoje, Kaoru!

Ela sorriu amarelo e grunhiu um agradecimento.

-Enishi- Ah, tem uma folha aqui!

Isso que dá ser repolho!!! Ele tem contatos com toda a natureza!!! Tudo está sempre a favor dele!! Aparece formiga, aparece folha... uma folha insignificante no ombro dela. E como ele é ele, ele é nojento, ele é hentai e descarado, ele foi tirar. Mas quando seus caules em formas de dedos estavam a menos de 10 centímetros dela, num movimento rápido, segurei o pulso dele e puxei até a altura dos meus olhos.

-Kenshin- Oh, e o que é isto aqui?

-Enishi- o que?????

-Kenshin- ops, acho que não é nada. Ah, Enishi, sessha pode cortar sua mão fora?

-Enishi- porque????

-Kenshin- Para ver se sai sangue ou seiva...

-Enishi- ???? hã????????

-Kenshin- Porque não vai procurar o Sano para conversarem sobre canja de galinha com legumes?

Ele saiu de lá meio empurrado por mim e com cara de quem realmente não faz idéia da situação.

-Kaoru- Aiai... um dia ele vai pirar de vez...

-Yahiko- Kenshin!!! Ah, você tá aí? Sabe que horas são? Eu tô com fome!!!

-Kenshin- Ah, sessha quase se esquece do almoço!

Me virei para ir fazer a comida, mas trombo em uma... pessoa? Agora é moda: temporada brote diante do Himura. Bem, se tratava de uma mulher (será?!) com olhos enormes, de cabelos verdes presos de maneira em que escapavam fios para fora de um penteado estranho e espetado, com um lenço estampado amarrado na cabeça, uma roupa cheia de panos (ou cortinas) pendurados, tudo bem colorido... ou brega, uma maquiagem fortíssima, com batom pink, sombra verde e coisas piores, e várias correntes no pescoço e grandes brincos nas orelhas. Era mais ou menos da minha altura, tinha um rosto marcado, só não sei dizer se mais pelo tempo ou por tudo o que devia ter sido usado naquela pele horrível para tentar eliminar esses sinais de idade. Sem falar em vários amuletos estranhos pendurados pela árvore de natal... ops, pela ostra... ops, pela macaca... ah, sei lá! E então a coisa sorriu de forma medonha.

-coisa- Olá, meu amigo.

Reparei que lhe faltavam uns três dentes na boca, e que estes haviam sido substituídos por próteses de ouro.

-Kenshin- q-q-quem é... v-v-v-você?

-coisa- meu nome é...

Ela se virou de costas, remexeu na roupa e virou novamente, segurando um globo transparente, uma coruja parecida com a dona, e muitos, muitos amuletos estranhos. E começou a cantar.

-coisa- MÃE DINAH!!! Médium! Vidente! Vejo o futuro! Soluciono mistérios, problemas, dores no pé e impotência sexual! Dotada de poderes psíquicos, dons sobrenaturais e muitos amuletos! Desvendo seu passado, presente e futuro! Te dou dicas, conselhos e te guio até encontrar a paz interior!

-Yahiko- Você veio do circo?

-Dinah- NNNãããão!!!!! Eu sou uma pessoa dotada de um dom divino... sou capaz de fazer coisas que vocês nem sequer imaginam...

A essa altura, Misao, Aoshi e Sano apareceram também para ver do que se tratava o escândalo.

-Dinah- Por exemplo, posso decifrar uma pessoa pelo olhar, por mais impossível que possa parecer...

-Yahiko- É legal lá no circo? Você dormia na jaula dos leões?

-Dinah- hmpf... Mas veja... em seus olhos, garoto...

-Yahiko- QUEM É O GAROTO AQUI??????

-Dinah- ...vejo que você é muito ativo, energético... tem um ideal forte e uma personalidade forte também...

Ativo? Energético? Yahiko? Essas três palavras são sinônimos! Grande adivinhação ela fez...

-Dinah- Você...

Oh, não! Ela me viu! Vou pegar aids por contato visual!

-Dinah- Você parece uma pessoa que não acredita muito em poderes como os meus...

Então ela percebeu minha cara de bosta olhando para ela...

Oh, oh... vez do Sano...

-Dinah- Em seus olhos vejo uma grande falta de inteligência... e de roupas novas também...

-Sano- Ei, tá zoando, é?!

Ela foi então até Aoshi e se postou em sua frente. Ei! Isso podia ser bom até... ela podia facilitar meu trabalho de cumprir a promessa à Misao decifrando um pouco do grande Buda!

-Dinah- Nos seus olhos vejo... vejo... vejo...

Um ice berg? Não me surpreenderia... o Titanic também?

-Dinah- VOCÊ!

Ah, desistiu do Aoshi-lama... se ela "visse" alguma coisa através dos olhos dele, ela merecia um biscoito... Foi estorvar a Misao, dizendo que ela era uma garota alegre e que tem um espírito forte, vencendo muitos obstáculos com ânimo e entusiasmo, o que lhe proporcionava um modo simples e agradável de viver, mas mascarava algumas mágoas profundas. Amém.

Me virei para Kaoru com a intenção de combinar de mandar a véia loca para o sanatório mais próximo, mas para meu espanto, ela parecia maravilhada com as palavras da criatura. E não era só ela. Misao parecia bastante empolgada também, e após o sumiço repentino da aberração chamada Dinah quando viramos as costas para entrar no dojo a chamando para um chá após a leitura de olhares, Tae, Tsubame e Megumi também ficaram sabendo e adoraram a idéia.

No que será que isso vai dar...?

:::continua:::

puff... tá aí a Mãe Dinah... ela surgiu muito do nada mesmo, tanto na fic quanto na minha mente... só espero que a "fase dinah" não atrapalhe o "caso-Aoshi"... mas, vamos em frente...

gente, eu estou me esforçando para publicar rápido! De verdade! Mas não sei como vai ser daqui pra frente, porque eu vou ter trocentas povinhas simpáticas e complicadinhas de concursos de bolsa e até vestibulinho pra colégio técnico... espero que pelo menos meu pc fique mais disponível... então, gomen! Gomen, gomen, gomen! Vou fazer o possível!!!

::::::arigatou session::::::

:::Sayuri-chan86- seria legal se a Kaori continuasse, mas ela se foi... quem sabe ela volte mais pra frente... hehe

:::LanAyath- haus! "Saori só para cavaleirozinhos"! e pois é, tadinho do ken-san...

:::Mikazuki- bom, só o que eu digo é: arigatou pelo apoio e por aprovar a fic antes de publicar...

:::Kagome-kun- nossa, valeu, mesmo! As vezes eu também leio umas fics que eu choro de rir... é bom saber que a minha fic faz isso com os outros... não sou totalmente inútil!!! Já posso morrer feliz!! Que horror... E se eu não me engano era Shozo o nome dele... algo parecido...

:::Amanda- sim, eu viajo! Quem sabe um dia eu acabe no Japão... (quem me dera...) e mil desculpas pelos atrasos... eu vou me esforçar....

:::Nymphadora Flor Tonks- Hmmm... será? Porque acha isso? Vamos tentar descobrir...

:::Myamoto Himura- que bom que gostou!!! Arigatou!!! E eu tenho várias idéias para o Enishi na fic... (tadinho...), mas vou tentar não fazer com que isso acabe estragando tudo... e sim, ele está diferente... (como disse na resposta à LanAyath, estou providenciando um advogado...)

:::WishMistress- Mutsumi...? é, parece... falta ela morrer de repente... heh!

:::DanyMoon- hehe! Estou continuando... valeu pela review!


	10. O ataque do orangotango

ohayooo!!! Agora eu estou entrando na minha louvada semana do saco cheio, então eu espero que, livre de aulas, trabalhos e tarefas, eu possa dar uma agilizada boa na fic... espero que eu possa deixar um bom pouco pronto pro caso de ter um tempo em que eu não consiga escrever muito, aí já tenho uma reserva para publicar... estou me esforçando, heim? Bom, em frente!

------------

Disclaimer: Izumi está ocupada distraindo Watsuki-sensei para ele não ver o que foi feito com sua série, então enquanto ela tenta levar ele para qualquer lugar longe de um computador, que fique claro que RK AINDA PERTENCE AO WATSUKI-SENSEI.

------------

dia seguite, logo após o café da manhã. Para variar, a gumi estava reunida no dojo Kamiya

-Yahiko- AH!!!

-Kenshin- oro... GYAS!!

-Kaoru- o que foi... nossa!!! De onde veio isso?

-Misao- o que foi aí, vocês?

-Kenshin- a entrada do dojo virou centro de reciclagem!!!

-Kaoru- dá uma olhada aqui, está cheio de folhetos!!!

-Enishi- Época de eleição!

-Megumi- estamos na era Meiji...

-Tae- Que folhetos... WOW! Derrubaram a floresta amazônica!

-Tsubame- nossa... que poluição...

-Yahiko- vamos ver... "cansado de esperar por respostas sem saber o que virá? Não agüenta mais não saber o que vai ser da sua vida? Em dúvida sobre que caminho tomar? Seus problemas acabaram! MÃE DINAH te guia, te guarda e te mostra a luz!" Que escroto... "Venha para a tenda dos desejos secretos, a nova morada de MÃE DINAH em Tóquio. Vinda direto do Triângulo das Calças Fusô, ela tem o dom divino do poder maior." Amém... "Encontre suas respostas por apenas alguns ienes a hora." E tem um endereço... Ei! Isso fica a uns cem metros daqui!

-Sano- Não sei o que dá mais medo, o texto ou a foto...

-Kenshin- Esse orangotango está nos perseguindo!

-Kaoru- Eu vou lá hoje mesmo!!!

-Tae- Eu também, eu também!!!

-Megumi- Vamos juntas!

-Misao- Opa, se vamos!!!

-Tsubame- e... eu também...

-Kenshin- O.O

-Sano- O.O

-Yahiko- O.O

-Aoshi- ...

-Enishi- ...eu também quero ir!!!!

-Kenshin- ororo... ninguém merece...

E assim foi. Pela tarde, todas as mulheres do dojo (incluindo o Enishi) foram visitar a "tenda dos desejos secretos"... esse nome me dá medo... e se for uma casa de strip? Um bordel? Ou pior... uma corretora de seguros!!! Eu devia ter acompanhado a Kaoru... não gosto nada da idéia dela ir sozinha a um lugar com esse nome... tá, ela não está sozinha! Pior! Ela está com o Enishi! Aaah... cada coisa que acontece... acho que só me resta esperar... lavando roupa, é óbvio.

meia hora...

45 minutos...

uma hora...

duas horas...

duas horas e meia...

-Misao- Chegamos!!!!!!!!!!

-Kenshin- oro? Como foi?

-Misao- foi demais!!! Ela me deu umas boas dicas!!!

-Megumi- Hm... adorei!

-Tae- tsssss!!!! (note: elétrica)

-Kaoru- Acho que vou de novo amanhã!!!

-Enishi- Eu não sou o único que pode se comunicar com a Tomoe!!!! MANAAAA!!!!! O que? Você também gostou? Ah, que bom, mana!!! Vamos voltar amanhã! Uhuu!!! (note: soltando a franga)

O povo foi entrando, e sobrou apenas Kaoru e eu.

-Kenshin- E então... o que ela disse?

-Kaoru- segredo!

-Kenshin- ...

-Kaoru- Tá, eu conto, ela falou que eu vou ser muito feliz e vou ganhar muito dinheiro no futuro...

-Kenshin- Se você for morar em baixo da ponte e ir a falência você pode pedir uma indenização?

-Kaoru- Deixa eu continuar!!! E ela disse que eu vou fazer uma viagem para a Europa e que em breve eu vou conhecer o homem dos meus sonhos!!!

-Kenshin- Ei, ei!!! E sessha????

-Kaoru- o que tem você?

-Kenshin- Você conhece o "homem dos seus sonhos" e sessha fica com a orangotango maquiada??? E quem é o "homem dos sonhos"?????

-Kaoru- hm... ela disse que vai ser ruivo...

ufa... isso é um alívio... sem motivo para pânico...

-Kaoru- ...e vai ter olhos claros, levemente violetas...

Obrigado, senhor...

-Kaoru- ...e alto!!!

KA-PON

-Kenshin- alto como??????

-Kaoru- ah, sei lá! Alto!

-Kenshin- ; ; E sessha????????

-Kaoru- Não sei... porque você também não marca uma consulta com ela? Ela faz um desconto camarada!

-Kenshin- sessha não quer pagar! Sessha não quer ter que ir em nenhum lugar chamado "tenda dos desejos secretos" para ouvir baboseiras sobre a vida amorosa de sessha!!! Estava tudo bem com a gente, não estava????

-Kaoru- Ah, sim. Estava. Já preparou o jantar? Eu estou com fome. Ei, Misao!!!

E ela foi entrando também.

-Kenshin- Não deixe sessha falando sozinho! Sessha não quer ficar com a orangotango!!!!! Ela deve ter pelos debaixo do braço!!!!! Ela deve ter bafo!!!!

"timo, agora vou ser cornado, largado e ficar pra titio...

---nota da autora: vocês acham que ele fica pra tio? O nosso Ken-san? Aah, mas eu não deixo... hohoho...---

No dia seguinte, elas (Kaoru, Misao, Megumi, Tae, Tsubame e Enishi) foram de novo lá. E no dia seguinte também. E depois, e depois. Nessa altura do campeonato eu já estava aos nervos com aquela febre pelos "poderes divinos" da Vó Dinah.

Enquanto as felizes passavam mais umas horas de outra tarde na "tenda dos desejos secretos", percebi Yahiko sentado na varanda, com uma expressão que lembrava um pouco minha situação.

-Kenshin- Boa tarde, Yahiko. O que está fazendo aí?

-Yahiko- Respirando. O que mais?

-Kenshin- Eh... seu humor não está muito bom hoje, não é?

Novidade...

-Yahiko- É mais do que óbvio!!! Eu deveria estar treinando!!! Mas não! A toda grandiosa sensei tem que ir urgentemente ler as linhas de sua mão!!!

Me sentei ao seu lado.

-Kenshin- Sessha entende... O que será que elas fazem de tão interessante lá?

-Yahiko- Não sei... até o Enishi entrou nessa!!!

-Kenshin- Hai! E aquela Sogra Dinah????

-Yahiko- Nossa, aquele camundongo cobaia de laboratório de cosméticos deve estar cozinhando a mente de quem vai lá... Elas não falam de outra coisa mais!

-Kenshin- Ai, ai... acredite, sessha está entendendo completamente... sessha é uma vítima...

-Kenshin- Está falando por causa da Kaoru? Pois é, ela não anda dando bola nem pra você mais...

oops...

-Kenshin- Não! Sessha não se refere a isso! É que...

-Yahiko- Nem vem!!! Vai dizer que você não está se sentindo excluído? Vocês podem nem estar juntos, mas até o Sano já sabe que um dia vai acontecer...

-Kenshin- ...

-Yahiko- feh.

"Vocês podem nem estar juntos"? Pelo menos ele não desconfia... será?!

-Kenshin- E você?! Heim?!?!

-Yahiko- Que tem eu?

-Kenshin- Ah, vai dizer que você não está bravo por causa da Tsubame??? Se você disser que é só por causa dos treinos sessha não acredita! Nem tente negar! Você está se mordendo todo de ciúmes!

-Yahiko- Tô nada!

-Yahiko- Muito pouco, tá????!!!

-Kenshin- Não se preocupe, sessha dá o maior apoio! ...sessha pode ser padrinho???

-Yahiko- DAMARE!!!! ...Mas era só o que faltava, né? Você é quase 20 anos mais velho que eu, mas pelo jeito eu acabo casando antes que você...

-Kenshin- ...oro?!

-Yahiko- Tome uma atitude!!! Só o que faltava... perder a Kaoru para um ser vivo com o nome de Mãe Dinah... Você pode achar que eu não tenho idade nem experiência para falar isso, mas pelo que parece eu sei bem mais que você... o melhor espadachim do Japão, o Hitokiri Battousai, "o cara" do Hiten, não consegue nem segurar namorada... desse jeito vai passar a vida pelos cantos, lamentando seu passado sofrido, se isolando pra não por ninguém em perigo, até morrer de leishimaniose, cheio de carrapatos e sozinho, abandonado, sem nem um velório, muito menos enterro! E para se livrar do seu corpo, as autoridades públicas vão empalhar você e mandar pro museu do zoológico com a legenda de "samambaia mutante encontrada no esgoto", ou dar de ração para ornitorrincos! Isso se as ratazanas de esgoto ou os urubus não fizerem a limpeza do local da morte primeiro... Aí depois você vai parar no céu ou inferno e vai continuar se lamentando, por ter feito a Kaoru infeliz e por que entregou sua vida ao país para construir uma nova era e depois virou espantalho, ou lavadeira do dojo Kamiya, porque não serviu pra mais nada! Acorda!!! Por acaso você bebeu detergente quando era criança e ficou assim tapado mesmo, é?

-Kenshin- ...

Levar lição de moral de um menino de 10 anos não é a coisa mais agradável... sobre esse assunto, ainda??? Não se fazem mais crianças como antigamente...

-Kenshin- Detergente não, mas Hiko sensei fez sessha tomar muito sake, serve?

-Yahiko- feh...

-Kenshin- Olhe para nós, sentados aqui, sozinhos, abandonados, reclamando da vida e discutindo sobre nossas fracassadas vidas amorosas... com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão ficaria completo...

-Yahiko- Pelo menos eu não tenho quase 30 anos... com 10 anos essa condição não é tão vergonhosa...

-Kenshin- Cale-se.

-Yahiko- Oh, mas veja só quem vem chegando...

-Tae- Olá. Voltamos.

-Kaoru- O que fazem aí?

-Kenshin- O que acha?

-Yahiko- eu deveria estar treinando... NÉ, KAORU?

-Kaoru- Pois é... Que fome! Vou fazer o jantar!

-Yahiko- **NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!**

-Kaoru- ...

-Yahiko- arf... arf... arf...

-Kaoru- qual o seu problema?

-Kenshin- eh... Sessha faz o jantar, Kaoru-dono!

-Yahiko- **BOA.**

-Kaoru- T.T claro.

E lá vai eu fazer a comida antes que Yahiko se suicide para não morrer de infecção gástrica.

------...tempo voando...------

Na manhã do dia seguinte... que?! ei! Izumi, que folga é essa??? Se é para passar o tempo, faça algo de bom acontecer comigo nessas horas!

-Izumi- Gomen, gomen! Daqui a pouco eu faço algo de bom para você! Eu juro!

Bom mesmo...

-Izumi- agora... VOLTE PARA SEU LUGAR NA HISTORIA QUE EU SOU A AUTORA AQUI, VIU??!!!!!! Esses personagens possessivos...

Hmpf... Então, na manhã seguinte, acordei bem cedo e quando ia fazer o café da manhã, encontrei Kaoru na varanda.

-Kaoru- Ohayoo!!!

-Kenshin- Acordou cedo, Kaoru-dono. O que aconteceu?

-Kaoru- Ah, é que hoje de manhã eu tenho uma consulta com Dinah-san...

"Dinah-san"??? Como assim?!?! Que intimidade é essa? Só faltou o "querida"... Eu continuo achando que é lavagem cerebral!

-Kaoru- ela é uma maravilha! Sempre me dá ótimas dicas e conselhos e...

Não é nada disso! É manipulação! Hipnose!

-Kaoru- ...e você não gosta muito dela, não é?

-Kenshin- O que você acha?

-Kaoru- Ora, qual o problema?

-Kenshin- "Qual o problema"??? Você gostaria se de um dia para outro sessha quase parasse de falar com você e ainda dissesse que estava ansioso porque uma vidente importada do "retângulo dos vestidos de estopa"...

-Kaoru- Triângulo das calças fusô. tudo porque é triângulo das bermudas...

-Kenshin- Que seja! ...disse que sessha ia achar a mulher dos meus sonhos e a partir daí sessha ignorasse completamente que estávamos juntos até algum tempo atrás? Gostaria?

-Kaoru- Ahn... então é isso... Gomen, gomen. É que eu estou empolgada com essa idéia de pedir conselhos a alguém que realmente sabe o que fala. Com o tempo passa. Fica frio.

-Kenshin- Quê?! Que tranqüilidade é essa???

-Kaoru- Dinah-san disse para não me exaltar tanto...

-Kenshin- Mas assim não é você!!! "Dinah-san disse para eu pular em um vulcão. Tchau!"

-Kaoru- Eu não pularia em um vulcão.

-Kenshin- Você NÃO está berrando e socando as pessoas! O próximo passo é o vulcão!

-Kaoru- Não é, não!

-Kenshin- Kaoru-dono, você nem se comunica mais com seus coabitantes!!! E ainda tem o caso Aoshi, que não está nem perto de ser resolvido...

-Kaoru- Ei, isso é coisa sua! Você que prometeu para a Misao!

-Kenshin- Por acaso foi aquela maluca da Dinah que também fez você ficar tão egoísta assim? Você que se ofereceu para ajudar!

-Kaoru- Que seja... Mas tenha só um pouco de paciência, sim? Por favor???

-Kenshin- Ah, não! Essa cara não! Não faça isso com sessha! Tá, tá!!! Faça o que você quiser! Só não abandone sessha para virar lésbica e casar com a chimpanzé pintada!

-Kaoru- Ei! Isso não! Ah, mas agora deixe-me ir, que já está na hora!

-Kenshin- Sem manifestações.

-Kaoru- Ja neeeeeeeeeee.

Então, tá, né? Fazer o que... E como A Izumi já passou da conta por hoje, esse capítulo acaba assim..... que decadência... a situação está ficando cada vez mais deprimente, heim, Izumi?

-Izumi- cale-se...

----------

enfim, o fim do 10 cap! não é emocionante??? Não sei até qual essa fic agüenta, mas acho que eu nem vou até muuuito longe, porque já está começando a complicar um pouquinho para continuar a história... mas eu consigo dar um fim decente. Eu tenho fé nisso.

::::::arigatou session::::::

:::Sayuri-chan86- seria legal se a Kaori continuasse, mas ela se foi... quem sabe ela volte mais pra frente... hehe

:::LanAyath- haus! "Saori só para cavaleirozinhos"! e pois é, tadinho do ken-san...

:::Mikazuki- bom, só o que eu digo é: arigatou pelo apoio e por aprovar a fic antes de publicar...

:::Kagome-kun- nossa, valeu, mesmo! As vezes eu também leio umas fics que eu choro de rir... é bom saber que a minha fic faz isso com os outros... não sou totalmente inútil!!! Já posso morrer feliz!! Que horror... E se eu não me engano era Shozo o nome dele... algo parecido...

:::Amanda- eu até concordo com você, mas eu também sou uma leitora! Eu sei como é chato ficar esperando muito por cap novos! Mas agora o pc ficou mais livre aqui em casa e acho que vai dando pra melhorar na boa...

:::Nymphadora Flor Tonks- Hmmm... será?

:::Myamoto Himura- que bom que gostou!!! Arigatou!!! E eu tenho várias idéias para o Enishi na fic... (tadinho...), mas vou tentar não fazer com que isso acabe estragando tudo... e sim, ele está diferente... (como disse, estou providenciando um advogado...)

:::WishMistress- Mutsumi...? é, parece... falta ela morrer de repente... heh!

:::DanyMoon- pois é, essa meditação com o Aoshi foi escrota... e peço só um pouquinho de paciência, que o Saitou acho que só aparece no próximo... gomen! Não tinha como pôr ele agora... eu continuo me esforçando...


	11. O fim da mãe

Preparem-se: Izumi incorporando Ri-chan de Fruits Basket...

****

Gomen! Eu-sei-eu-sou-desumana-e-insensível! Eu-sei-que-eu-demorei-demais-Não-posso-fazer-nada!!! **Gomen nasai!!! **Minha-mãe-tava-usando-o-pc!Tava-trabalhando-na-tese-dela!!!! **SUMIMASEN! **tive-um-monte-de-trabalho-da-escola-e-festa-de-15-anos-pra-ir-mesmo-não-querendo! **GO-MEN NA-SAI!!!** E-eu-fui-viajar-e-acabei-de-voltar-e-além-da-viagem-em-si-tive-que-arrumar-a-mala-e-ver-muita-coisa!** GOMENNASAAAAI!!!!!!** Ainda-o-halloween-que-como-não-deu-no-dia-31-a-gente-tem-que-organizar-a-festa-pro-dia-6-e-a-gente-tem-pouco-tempo! **SU-MI-MA-SEN** ainda-tenho-que-ler-um-livro-enorme-pra-uma-prova-daqui-a-3-dias-e-eu-nem-consegui-arranjar-um-livro-pra-ler-e-eu-vou-ter-que-achar-um-lugar-pra-comprar **G-O-M-E-N N-A-S-A-I!!!!!! **podem-me-bater-me-socar-me-linchar-me-jogar-num-copo-de-xixi-de-coelho-e-jogar-minha-professora-de-redação-junto! **GOOOMEEN NAASAAI!**

Tump

Shigure brota e "mata" Izumi com o dedo (quem já viu vai entender... é engraçado...)

****

Disclaimer: como Izumi está caída no momento, eu, o próprio Kenshin, vou dizer o disclaimer: EU NÃO PERTENÇO A NINGUÉM!!! NÃO PERTENÇO AO WATSUKI, NÃO PERTENÇO À SHUEISHA, À SONY, À SHONEN JUMP, MUITO MENOS A ESSA APROVEITADORA METIDA A ESCRITORA QUE ACHA QUE PODE TUDO SÓ PORQUE TEM UM CADASTRO NUM SITE DE FANFICTION!!! EU SOU DONO DO MEU PRÓPRIO NARIZ E NÃO ACEITO QUE ME SUBMETAM A ESSE TIPO DE TRABALHO ESCRAVO!!! E PRO INFERNO COM OS DIREITOS AUTORAIS!!!!!!!!! LIBERDADE AOS PERSONAGENS DE ANIME!!!!!!!!! ...Putz, ela acordou!...

::::::::::::À fic... por favor...::::::::::::

Oieeeeee, genteeeeeeeeeem!!!!!!!!!! ...Tá, o que foi isso? Deixa pra lá. Enquanto eu não começar a narrar um capítulo cantando qualquer coisa de "Xuxa só para baixinhos 65" eu ainda tenho salvação. E eu estou fazendo o almoço, gumi!!!!!! Uhu!!! (próximo passo: Xuxa)

Vocês devem estar se perguntando: já? Mas eu digo: ainda. Pois é... já é hora do almoço e a Kaoru ainda não voltou.

E se soubesse quem viria de brinde com ela eu rezaria para que ela não chegasse mesmo. É isso mesmo o que vocês estão pensando...... DINAH, A ABERRAÇÃO DO CIRCO!!!!!

Quando vi aquela coisa entrando pela entrada do dojo (jura? Achei que estivesse entrando pela saída de incêndio) quis me tacar da janela, mas como o dojo Kamiya é térreo não consegui quebrar ossos o suficiente, apenas ganhei um torcicolo e um roxo na perna.

-Kaoru- Kenshin? Pulando da janela? Você pirou de vez, é?!

-Kenshin- É possível...

-Kaoru- Hai... Agora, levante-se, coloque suas costelas no lugar e vamos almoçar.

-Dinah- Hmmm...

Oh, não! Ela está me analisando! Ela está pensando na melhor maneira de me popotizar usando sua coruja-clone e suas unhas grandes e nojentas!

-Dinah- Você vai morrer amanhã.

-Kenshin- ...oi?!

-Kaoru- QQQUÊÊÊÊÊ??????!!!!!!! Você viu algo, Dinah-san? Recebeu uma mensagem???

-Dinah- Não. Só Acho que isso vai acontecer.

-Kenshin- Jogar praga não vale!!!!! Nem vem!!! Você viu, Kaoru-dono? Ela quer matar sessha!!!

-Dinah- ...atropelado por um ovni.

-Kenshin- Ah, claro! Depois vou ressucitar, virar um mamute e me alimentar de carne humana!

-Kaoru- Kenshin!

Fui então até onde o resto da gumi estava reunida para almoçar e me sentei. Kaoru se sentou ao meu lado, e ao lado dela a Cunhada Dinah. Misao, Megumi, Tae e Tsubame ficaram empolgadas com a presença dela e passaram o almoço inteiro vendo as linhas das mãos e paparicando o bicho de pelúcia bizarro chamado Dinah.

Terminei de comer e fui... lavar roupa. Não sei quanto tempo passei esfregando aqueles lençóis, só sei que uma hora ouvi vários barulhos de dentro do dojo. Ouvi uma parede caindo, um corpo sendo lançado para o teto e depois caindo no chão, alguns berros de dor, bokkens cortando o ar, ossos quebrando e sendo esmigalhados, cadáveres arremessados no chão, sangue jorrando, cabeças decapitadas rolando, membros decepados voando, nada fora do comum.

-Kenshin- Hm... Kaoru-dono e Yahiko estão treinando...

Então a gumi inteira saiu do dojo correndo desembestadamente.

-Tsubame- AAAAAII!!!!!

-Enishi- Salve-se quem puder!!!!!

-Megumi- Corra, Ken-san!!!!!! Fugiu do controle!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Yahiko- Salvem suas vidas!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Misao- Se não fugirmos vamos todos morrer!!!!!

-Kenshin- ...ou não... O que houve????

-Tae- Eu sei lá!!! Ela pirou!!!!

-Kenshin- oro?!

-Kaoru- puf, puf, puf... VOCÊ! PANACA LAVANDO ROUPA!!!

-Kenshin- glup... SIM, SENHORA! SOLDADO HIMURA SE APRESENTANDO IMEDIATAMENTE, COMANDANTE KAMIYA!

-Kaoru- VAI MORRER!!!!

-Kenshin- SIM, SENH... **ORO???????!!!!!**

-Kaoru- MATAR!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Kenshin- GYAS!!!

Ela avançou pra cima de mim com tudo com o bokken. Defendi com minha sakabatou bem na hora.

-Kenshin- K-K-Kaoru-dono... s-seja lá o que sessha fez... sessha pode explicar e...

-Kaoru- MORRA!!!!

-Kenshin- Não faça isso!!!! Upf! aí... aí não!!! Ei!!! Na cabeça não vale!!! Dame!!! Ai, meu estômago quase foi para o além!

-Yahiko- Pelo menos ele consegue se defender... vamos comer, está tudo bem com ele.

-Megumi- EI!!!! Nem pense! O Ken-san está se defendendo, mas olhe para a cara da Kaoru! Ela está descontrolada!!! O que aconteceu????

-Sano- ótimo, a jou-chan foi possuída.

-Enishi- Será que devemos interferir?

-Yahiko- Melhor não. Ela parece estar brava com ele.

-Tsubame- Ela não está brava, ela está louca...

-Kaoru- RRRROOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!!!!!!!!! MATAR!!!!!!! MATAR!!!!!!!

-Yahiko- Sim, ela está louca.

-Kenshin- Kaoru-dono, o que aconteceu???

-Kaoru- Você merece a morte!!!

-Kenshin- Porque sessha?????

-Kaoru- Porque os deuses desejam sua morte!!!!

-Kenshin- Que deuses...? Ah, dane-se!!! Kaoru-dono, não é confortável conversar enquanto desvio e defendo seu bokken, podemos nos acalmar?

-Kaoru- **NNNÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOO.**

-Kenshin- Ok, já entendi...

-Kaoru- Vamos lá, seu frango!!! Lute como homem!!! Com esse seu jeito de desmunhecado vai ser muito fácil te matar!!! ghihIhihIhIHiHiHaHaHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!

-Kenshin- Isso lá é fala para uma espadachim da "espada para a vida"???

-Kaoru- Não desvie do assunto!!! UUUUAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! REAJA!!!!!!!!!

-Kenshin- Sessha não pode!!!

-Kaoru- Porque não??????!!!!!!

-Kenshin- ...

-Tae- ...oh! Ei, Sanosuke!

-Sano- Você está pensando o mesmo que eu?

-Tae- Eu acho que sim...

-Kaoru- KYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MEXA-SE!!!!!

-Kenshin- Sessha não pode!!! Sessha não consegue atacar você!!!

-Kaoru- FROUXO!!!!!!! PORQUE??? TEM MEDO????? UHAHA!!!!

Ótimo! Reveleções na frente de toda a gumi! Quem sabe ela volte ao normal... Seja lá o que ela tem...

-Kenshin- Porque... porque... PORQUE SESSHA TE AMA!!!!!

-...

-...

-...

-Tae- E não é que ele falou mesmo?

-Misao- É mesmo...

-Dinah- por essa eu não esperava...

-Saitou- nem eu...

-Enishi- Oi?

-Sano- Hã....?

-...

-...

-...

-gumi- SAITOU?????!!!!!!!!!! DINAH???

-Sano- Onde a bruxa estava até agora?

-Megumi- E Saitou, o policial insuportável? O que faz aqui?

-Dinah- hã...?

-Saitou- oi.

-Dinah- Policial???

-Saitou- oi.

-Dinah- AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!

-Kaoru- Mata ele também!!!! GGGGRRRRAAAAAAAUUUUUU!!!!!!

-Saitou- que?

-Dinah- AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-...

-...

-...

-Kenshin- DAMEEE!!!!! O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI????

-Saitou- Vim prender a criminosa.

-Kenshin- quem? A assassina?

-Kaoru- matar! matar! matar! (assassina)

-Saitou- Iie. A mulher coruja.

-Kenshin- Ah. A Dinah.

-Sano- Então está certo...

-...

-gumi- QUEEEEEEE???????

-Megumi- Porque???? Como assim?????

Ele pegou um rolo de papel, desenrolou até quase tocar o chão e começou a ler.

-Saitou- Hmmm.... Temos de tudo, desde Hipnose não autorizada até Homicídio de primeiro grau...

-Misao- glup... HOMICÍDIO????

-Saitou- Hai. Sete.

-Tae- Sete??????

-Saitou- E contando as vezes em que ela induziu pessoas a se matarem ou a matarem outras, por hipnose ou manipulação através de falsos conselhos e adivinhações, somam 21 vítimas.

-Yahiko- 21??????????????

-Enishi- 21?????????? É meu número da sorte!!!

-gumi- ...

-enishi- qual o problema? Achei que fosse atrair a Ana Paula Arósio... Nunca viram o comercial?

-Saitou- Ahou... Hm... No geral, mais de 100 pessoas já foram enganadas por ela...

-Kenshin- eh... Saitou, sessha pode fazer uma pergunta?

-Saitou- Sim?

-Kenshin- Você acha mesmo que ela ia ficar aqui esperando pacientemente você ler toda a lista de condenações dela e prendê-la?

-Saitou- Não.

-Misao- ENTÃO VAI DEIXAR UMA CRIMINOSA DESSA FUGIR??????? ELA JÁ SUMIU DAQUI FAZ TEMPO!!!!!

-Saitou- Acham mesmo que eu ia vir sozinho prender a mulher coruja?

-subordinado.do.cara.de.arroz(Saitou)- Tudo certo com a criminosa, Fujita-sama!

-Saitou- ahou...

Enquanto pronunciava essa palavra, que é tema dele mais do que o "aku-soku-zan", ele ia se virando em direção dos outros policiais. Sano mostrava o dedo do meio para ele com vontade, e o resto da gumi, o que incluía eu, já que eu ainda sou um humano (eu acho) e ainda faço parte da gumi, estava com cara de coió.

-Megumi- Oi, gente. Alguém entendeu o que houve aqui?

-gumi- Não.

-Kenshin- Eu sabia que ela não era flor que se cheire...

Nem flor ela é! Ela não faz parte do reino dos animais, como os humanos aqui presente, nem do reino dos vegetais, como o Enishi, nem do reino dos Kenshins, como eu! Ela deve fazer parte do reino dos fungos, ou do reino das Dinahs... Mas deixando a biologia de lado...

-Kenshin- o que fazemos agora com a Kaoru-dono? Ei! A Kaoru-dono! Cadê?

-Yahiko- Agora ela não quer mais matar você? Ei! Ali! Kaoru!!!

-Misao- Kaoru, saia de cima do telhado!!!!!

-Sano- O que ela está fazendo???

-Megumi- Ela pirou! Onde ela arranjou aquela metralhadora???????!!!!!

-Kaoru- Agora eu vou matar todo mundo!!!!!!!! UAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!

-Tae- Ela foi hipnotizada pela Dinah!!!!!

-Tsubame- Por que ela quer matar todos agora? E por que ela queria matar o Kenshin antes?

-Kenshin- Kaoru-dono, senta!!!!

-...

-...

-...

-Dinah- Erro de script, meu filho, anime errado.

-Enishi- Não!!! Ela fugiu da cadeia!!! E o Saitou veio de brinde!!!

-Kenshin- ...Saitou?

-Saitou- ahou.

-Kaoru- Mata!!!!

-Saitou- A criminosa estava confessando seus crimes e relatando seus feitos no dojo Kamiya. Voltei para ela desfazer a hipnose.

Nunca me senti tão feliz ao ver o Saitou...

-Dinah- Kaoru!

-Kaoru- Sim, Poderosa Mãe Dinah!

-Dinah- Desça do telhado!

-Kaoru- Sim!

-gumi- Não!

KA-PON.

-Dinah- Viveu?

-Kaoru- ...sim...! Poderosa Mãe Dinah...!

-Dinah- quando eu estalar meus dedos, a hipnose se desfará e você vai voltar ao normal.

-Kaoru- Sim!

TLEP.

-Kaoru- ...

-gumi- ...?

-Kaoru- Ohayoo, gumi! Oi, Dinah-san! Gostou do almoço?

-Dinah- Ah, adoreeeei... tirando o fato de ter sido presa...

-Kaoru- ..oi?

-Saitou- Sayonara. Vamos, Naftalina.

-gumi- Naftalina?

-Saitou- É o nome real da criminosa.

-gumi- ...Naftalina?

-Kaoru- ...criminosa?

-Dinah/Naftalina- É um nome típico do Triângulo das Calças Fusô!

-Saitou- Hayaku! Já aprontou demais por hoje!

-Dinah- Tchau, agora eu vou passar o resto da minha vida atrás das grades, que legal...

e lá foram eles...

tap tap alguém cutucando nas costas do ken-san

-Kaoru- sorriso

-Kenshin- sorriso ???

-Kaoru- ...alguém me diz o que aconteceu?

Aiai, lá vai eu expicar tudo... enfim, acho que por agora é tudo...

:::continua... eu juro!:::

Sim, eu me recuperei. Já expliquei o porque da demora e já me desculpei, então acho que eu não preciso surtar de novo... de qualquer jeito, arigatou pelo apoio que (apesar de tudo) vocês têm dado a essa fic!

::::::arigatou session::::::

****

:::Sayuri-chan86- respostas grandes para reviews grandes (o do cap 9, pra ser exata): também acho que o ken-san se gabou demais... ele está ficando meio metido, heim? E que confusão ia dar... ou quem sabe o Aoshi até gostasse da idéia...! (fãs de Aoshi me matariam...) E acho que podemos sim comparar a mente do Aoshi com o pico do Erverest... seria uma expedição e tanto! A Kaoru deveria tomar mais conta do Ken-san e não deixar ele ficar vendo tv o dia inteiro... quem sabe colocar ele na natação, ou escolinha de futebol... Sano e Enishi conversando sobre canja de galinha com legumes é como Sano e Yahiko conversando sobre ouriços ambulantes! E o Sano necessita sim de roupas novas! ...inteligência também! Queria que o caso Aoshi e a fase Dinah se interligassem mas acabou não dando muito certo, porque eu já tô interligando muita coisa na minha cabeça... só prediso tomar cuidado para não acabar grudando meus neurônios... Não se preocupe com os "reviews monstruosos", muito obrigada por eles!

****

:::Kagome-chn LP- pois é, você também não concorda que não se fazem mais crianças como antigamente? (isso porque a história se passa na era meiji...) E muito obrigada mesmo!

****

:::Amanda- eu até concordo com você, mas eu também sou uma leitora! Eu sei como é chato ficar esperando muito por cap novos! Mas agora o pc ficou mais livre aqui em casa e acho que vai dando pra melhorar na boa...

****

:::DanyMoon- Viu? O Saitou brotou já! Mas só no próximo cap que ele vai ter uma participação mais significativa... acabei me inspirando para pôr ele... ah, meu msn é e eu já te adicionei, tá? (vi no seu perfil do site...)


	12. E o caso porta, anda ou não anda?

publicando agora porque no fim de semana eu não consegui usar o pc... mas também há boas notícias... falo lá no fim

**Disclaimer:** Aqui quem fala é o advogado da Izumi. Porque ela não está aqui? É simples: ela foi pega em flagrante tentando subornar Watsuki Nobuhiro e roubar os direitos autorais de Rurouni Kenshin. No momento ela está na penitenciária de segurança máxima, confinada na solitária, e eu vou tentar absolver ela do crime alegando insanidade.

(uma câmera na solitária de Izumi mostra ela se tacando de cabeça contra a parede)

...O que não vai ser nenhum sacrifício...

------------

Kaoru ficou chocada ao saber do que havia acontecido. Mas ficamos todos mais chocados no dia seguinte, quando Aoshi disse (sim, ele falou! Não é chocante?!) que já estava planejando voltar para Kyoto. Misao queria ficar mais, mas tivemos que concordar que realmente já fazia um bom tempo que eles estavam lá e que o Aoi-ya poderia estar precisando de um apoio (Misao é um ótimo apoio, com a altura dela você pode apoiar copos, pratos, até o braço! ...olha quem fala: Kenshin e Izumi, a autora e o narrador, dois baixinhos da vida). Então, pela insistência de Misao, ficou combinado que eles partiriam em cinco dias, o que me dava pouco tempo para cumprir a promessa que havia feito... cada uma que eu me arranjo...

Precisava falar com a Kaoru, mas precisava achar ela sozinha, o que era difícil, pois Misao e Megumi insistiam em perguntar se era verdade que ela não sentira nada quando foi hipnotizada. Será que é tão interessante assim ter uma amiga que estava sendo controlada por uma criminosa perigosa procurada pela polícia? Então, quando estava lavando roupa, percebi Kaoru, que aparentemente tinha se esquivado das duas gralhas saltitantes, e agora estava se dirigindo para a entrada do dojo. Provavelmente ia fazer compras. Tentei correr para aproveitar para falar com ela, mas brotou um crustáceo na minha frente. Ele era comprido e espetado e tinha uma coisa vermelha... ei! Era o Sano!

-Sano- E aí, Kenshin?

-Kenshin- S... Sano, sessha está...

Kaoru a 7 metros da entrada.

-Sano- ei, ei! Porque quer se livrar de mim? Você anda muito anti-social ultimamente, não acha?

-Kenshin- Sano, é sério! Sessha precisa...

Kaoru a 5 metros.

-Sano- Me diga... e aquilo que você falou ontem? Não finja que foi só por falar!

-Kenshin- Sessha não tem tempo para falar disso agora!

3 metros.

-Sano- Ah, eu tenho uma novidade pra te contar! Ei, pare de ficar tentando sair correndo, qual o seu problema?!

1 metro.

-Kenshin- Sessha... sessha precisa...

Saiu.

-Kenshin- Sessha precisa urgentemente comprar nabos!!!!!!

-Sano- Mas a jou-chan já estava indo...

-Kenshin- Sessha quer nabos agora!!!!! NABOS!!!!! Saia da frente!!!!!

-Sano- Mas...

-Kenshin- UAAAAAH!!!!!!

-Sano- Tá bom, tá bom...

Saí correndo que nem um desesperado gritando "Nabos no poder!!!" até alcançar Kaoru.

-Kaoru- ...

-Kenshin- puf, puf, puf...

-Kaoru- Quer que eu peça para os rabanetes explicarem o que está acontecendo entre os nabos e as samambaias, ou acha que você está em condições mentais de se comunicar com um ser humano?

-Kenshin- Não faça brincadeiras! Sessha só conseguiu falar com você agora! Só há 5 dias para resolver o caso Aoshi!

-Kaoru- Eu sei, andei pensando nisso também. É uma situação complicada...

-Kenshin- Temos que fazer um plano! Bolar uma estratégia de guerra!

-Kaoru- Pois eu tenho que fazer compras.

-Kenshin- E quando você vai estar livre da raposa e da doninha para ajudar sessha a pensar em algo?

-Kaoru- Vou ver.

-Kenshin- Ei! Deu trabalho vir até aqui!

-Kaoru- Sim, sim, agora volte para o dojo e me deixe fazer compras. Depois pensamos no que fazer... Eu juro que eu falo com você hoje. Mas agora não.

-Kenshin- Hai...

E acabei voltando. Voltei a lavar roupa... Foi quando vi Aoshi passando. Provavelmente ia meditar.

-Kenshin- Aoshi!

-Aoshi- deslocamento de olhar para Kenshin...

-Kenshin- Eh... sessha pode falar com você um minuto?

-Aoshi- Hai.

-Kenshin- Sessha percebeu que você anda estranho ultimamente... algo te preocupa?

-Aoshi- Não.

Curto e grosso: eis que temos aqui o personal Aoshi de jardim Tabajara. Ligue e garanta já um para você por ao lado da piscina, na entrada do seu dojo, na sua sala de jantar. Ele assume duas posições: posição de lótus e posição para o Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren. E se for uma das 10 primeiras pessoas a ligar, você ganha inteiramente di gratis o equipamento de cabos de alta voltagem para conectar ao rosto de seu Aoshi de jardim e mudar sua expressão por alguns segundos! Seus filhos vão adorar!

-Kenshin- Sessha não acredita que não haja nada. Diga para sessha.

Ele se virou e, continuando a caminhar na mesma direção, começou a falar.

-Aoshi- Pessoalmente, não me agrada a idéia de me intrometer na vida alheia, mas se o senhor tem esse costume, peço-lhe que tenha o bom senso de procurar algum indivíduo que se interesse em lhe comunicar sua vida pessoal.

-Kenshin- O.O

Vocês viram? Ele disse uma frase completa! Com 38 palavras! Apresento-lhes a maneira complexa do Personal Aoshi de jardim Tabajara de dizer: Vai se meter na vida do outro.

Mas resolvi virar o jogo.

-Kenshin- Sessha não tem esse costume, Aoshi, mas também não pode deixar de reparar quando um homem sério como você perde a concentração em suas rotineiras meditações por causa de uma mulher.

Ele parou. Silêncio. Sim, eu já tinha percebido que seria algo assim... Ele ficava perturbado na presença dela, até irritado, afinal, o AOSHI não estaria acostumado com isso, estaria? E é óbvio que todos vocês sabem quem é "ela" a quem eu estou me referindo...

-Aoshi- Acho que o senhor não pode dizer isso de mim, sendo que durante aquela meditação, quem ficou "perturbado" por causa de uma mulher não fui eu.

O.O

...e ele foi-se embora, me deixando com cara de bocó...

Como ele percebeu que eu estava pensando na Kaoru aquela hora???? Pronto, além de discípulo do buda e dos anões de jardim, ele também é discípulo da mãe Dinah... quem será o próximo? O Faustão?

Suspiro, desolado, e volto a lavar roupa. Provavelmente o motivo da diferença nele deve ser isso mesmo, mas a questão é: O que fazer para ele assumir? (falando assim, até parece que ele virou gay... será????)

-Sano- E aí, Kenshin? O que foi?

-Kenshin- Ah, oi Sano...

-Sano- Teho uma coisa importante para te falar... é o seguinte...

Ele abaixou ao meu lado e ia começar a falar.

-Misao- NYA-Há-Há!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eu vou pegar você! Vou sim!

-Yahiko- Qual o seu problema, Doninha desconfigurada??? Eu estava tentando comer e você me vem com essa????

-Misao- É que eu estou feliz hoje!!!!!!

-Yahiko- E o que eu tenho a ver... Ei! Cuidado! Sai!!!

-Sano- Damee!!!!!

-Misao- hã... Ah!

-Kenshin- oh-oh...

Yahiko caiu em cima de Sano, que caiu de cabeça na água com sabão, e Misao tropeçou em Yahiko e deu de cara com o chão. E eu? Ah, meu filho, eu sou o Hitokiri Battousai! Quer o que? Que eu seja atingido por pirralhos brincando de pega-pega? Ha-ha!

Mas não sou tão cruel assim para deixar o Sano se afogando na água com sabão...

:::tempo passa, estamos na noite!:::

Fiquei na varanda. Já estava quase dormindo sentado quando Kaoru chega. Verdade! Quase esqueço que precisamos falar sobre o Caso Aoshi...

-Kaoru- Aiai, vamos, diga... O que você quer fazer com ele?

-Kenshin- sinceramente, sessha gostaria de mandá-lo tomar no czinho dele, maaas, como sessha prometeu à Misao...

-Kaoru- Você tem que parar de fazer promessas assim!

-Kenshin- sim, sessha também gostaria que uma força maior parasse de controlar minhas atitudes...

Atualizei Kaoru sobre minhas conclusões próprias à respeito de Aoshi e narrei a conversa "produtiva" que tive com ele.

-Kaoru- Ah, mas então não tem erro! É só ele se declarar pra ela!

-Kenshin- opa! Super fácil! Ele faz isso todo dia depois do café! É como escovar o dente, pentear o cabelo ou comer miojo!

Com certeza, seria super fácil... Ficamos um bom tempo discutindo maneiras de tornar Aoshi um ser humano, até ela não agüentar mais de sono. Mas vocês acham que foi tudo em vão? Hah! Conseguimos ter alguns esboços de idéias... uhuhuh! Aguardem... eu sou mau!

Enfim, fui dormir. Faltam 4 dias para a partida de Aoshi e Misao...

Acordei com um estrondo. Eram 6 da manhã. Saí correndo até o dojo. O resto da gumi também tinha ouvido e acordado, e estavam todos lá espantados com o que viram.

-gumi- O.O

-Qual o problema? Estou só concertando o tatame. Este lugar está caindo aos pedaços.

-Kenshin- eh... e... porque exatamente?

-Ora, não faz mal a ninguém acordar cedo e fazer um pouco de trabalho manual...

-Sano- Mas... porque aqui no dojo Kamiya esse horário, Saitou?

-Saitou- ahou... Porque eu quis, oras bolas.

-Enishi- Ah, não! Você não veio me prender, veio???

-...

-...

-...

-Saitou- Olha, é mesmo... você voltou e ninguém nem lembrou que você era um criminoso procurado...

-Misao- É verdade...

-Saitou- Mas não tem nem porque prender você... está longe de ser o Enishi que eu estava procurando para prender.

-Enishi- Eu sei! Agora eu sou muito mais saudável! Muita água, frutas, verduras e legumes! Carne vermelha só um mínimo, e bastante vitamina! Não fiquei lindo?

-Saitou- Ahou... não dá pra prender mesmo...

-Yahiko- Mas então você veio aqui só porque o tatame está em maus estados? Por acaso o tatame te mandou uma mensagem de emergência dizendo que não ia passar dessa noite???

-Kaoru- E nem tá tão ruim assim....

-Kenshin- O que foi Saitou? Tem algum maníaco da praça ou algum triciclo-boy escondido no dojo?

-Saitou- Iie.

-Misao- então qual o seu problema?????

-Saitou- Nenhum, estou me sentindo super bem.

-Yahiko- Acho que ele está colocando uma bomba aqui pra se livrar de todos nós...

-Saitou- ahou...

-Kenshin- Saitou... o que você pretende?

-Saitou- Estou concertando o tatame! É apenas um ato de caridade... Voltem a dormir!

Eu ouvi o que eu ouvi??? Saitou??? Caridade??? Kami-sama, algo muito sobrenatural está tomando conta desse mundo!

-Saitou- Bom, se me dão licença, vou voltar ao trabalho...

Oro? Ele estava mesmo concertando o tatame???

-Kaoru- cochicho gumi, devem ter dado muito sake para ele, vamos deixar ele aí que uma hora passa....

-Misao- hai...

Eu realmente queria me divertir vendo o Saitou concertando o tatame, mas resolvi seguir todo mundo e sair de lá... Como já estava acordado mesmo, fui fazer o café da manhã. Aoshi já tinha ido meditar, só pra variar um pouquinho, Kaoru e Misao ficaram esperando pela comida, e Sano, Yahiko e Enishi voltaram a dormir.

------------

Então, como disse, há uma boa notícia: acabou! Não, não aquela lista de processos que eu estou tendo que responder por danos morais, nem aquela pasta enorme que meu advogado me deu para ler sobre "o que são direitos autorais e como respeitá-los". O que acabou foi a semana de provas (que foi essa mesmo), e junto com ela, as aulas!!! Sim, Izumi está de férias! Graças a Deus nenhuma recuperação! E tirando a lista de coisas que minha mamãe querida me passa quando eu entro em férias, o resto do tempo eu vegeto em tédio absoluto. E o que isso tem a ver com vocês, pobres leitores que só estão aqui porque foram brutalmente hipnotizados pela insanidade plena desta que os escreve e os ameaça caso parem de ler e de comentar? Tem a ver que agora eu tenho mais tempo para me dedicar a fic, e se minha mamãe querida (ela de novo!) não passar seus dias e noites cor-de-rosa fazendo a bendita tese de doutorado que não acaba nunca, eu posso dar a vocês, pobres mortais que aturam essa besteira toda, menos tempo de espera, portanto menos dinheiro gasto com mísseis, granadas, submarinos de guerra, tanques, bosta de cavalo (não sabiam? Ando recebendo várias pelo correio...), ou fraudes na apuração dos votos para presidência dos EUA. De qualquer jeito, agradeço pela compreensão que tiveram até agora... afinal, todos nós não passamos de reles mortais... (por enquanto)

::::::arigatou session::::::

:::Kagome-chn LP- amei! Realmente, o Yahiko seria bem capaz disso, mas se tudo correr como eu espero, as conseqüências dessa declaração pública vão vir mais pra frente...

:::DanyMoon- Pronto! Aí está o Saitou! Espero que você não ache ruim eu zoar um pouco com ele... mas assim fica mais engraçado! E o porque desse jeito de agir acho que vai aparecer depois do caso Aoshi terminar...


	13. Cap 13 falta de imaginação

Cap 13, enfim. Eu sei, dessa vez a demora foi absurda. A questão é que meu pc tá com problema, e minha internet também, e eu não consegui abrir o site nem a pau... o cap estava pronto para ser publicado, até as notas do fim dele e o disclaimer. Aliás, até a metade do cap 16 já está tudo escrito. Ou seja: estou acabando (leiam no fim do cap depois). Como não consegui publicar até agora, quem está publicando pra mim é a Hime. Arigatous infinitos pra você!!!

****

Disclaimer: Gente, como a Izumi foi presa, o advogado dela foi também como cúmplice, o Kenshin, a Kaoru, o Sano e o Yahiko estão na proteção à testemunha, e o Watsuki também está ocupado com seu advogado no tribunal, eu, a mosca da bosta do cavalo do primo de segundo grau da irmã da tia do Watsuki (pois é, sobrou até pra mim...) vim dizer o que foi ditado pelo advogado da Izumi: "Estou ralando para conseguir ao menos uma condicional para a infeliz, enquanto isso, mais uma vez, fique claro que rk continua sendo do Watsuki! Ouviu, sua criminosa sem escrúpulos??!! Trate de me pagar bem e nunca mais queira alguma coisa para si!!!!!!". Tá, acho que essa frase não era pra falar...

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Estava preparando o café da manhã, lembram-se? Quando a comida ficou pronta, Kaoru foi acordar os três que estavam babando e roncando. (Sano, Yahiko e Enishi, lembram-se?)

-Misao- Vou chamar Aoshi-sama!!! (estava meditando, lembram-se?)

Hm... podemos brincar um pouco com ele...

-Kenshin- Ah, Misao-dono! Sessha vai acompanhar você.

-Misao- Porque?

-Kenshin- Porque... porque... porque sessha tem que proteger você! Sessha ainda desconfia que Saitou está tramando algo muito perigoso e que provavelmente se você sair sozinha por aí, ele pode aparecer disfarçado do molequinho geométrico que é mascote do Confiança Max, um supermercado da cidade da autora, e pode te prender de ponta cabeça numa árvore e te usar como isca para pescar criaturas que vivem no hemisfério norte que não têm sexo definido, e não se sabe se têm pelos, escamas ou casca de árvore, que se alimentam de criancinhas indefesas e as tortura para depois treinar arremesso com elas!

Tá, eu podia ter pulado a parte do molequinho...

-Misao- Porque é que o Saitou está atrás do Michael Jackson agora?

-Kenshin- Sessha não faz a mínima idéia. Vamos chamar o Aoshi.

-Misao- hai! (pensamento da Misao- não entendi bulhufas, mas tudo bem...)

--nota da autora: o tal molequinho dá medo...--

Chegamos à "morada do Aoshi" e Misao entrou saltitando. Fiquei parado na porta.

-Misao- Aoshi-samaaaa!!!!! Vamos comer, levante-se!!!!

Eu tive que me segurar muito para não rir com a cara dele... hehehe...

-Aoshi- Eu vou depois.

-Misao- Ah, vamos!!! O chá vai esfriar!!!

-Kenshin- Vamos, Aoshi, levante-se e pelo menos acompanhe Misao... quer dizer, nós... Saia um pouco daqui de dentro...

Ele me lançou um olhar meio... tá, era igual a todos os olhares dele, fazer o que? Mas tinha uma ponta de "cara, como eu te odeio...". Tudo bem, meu olhar também era um pouco malicioso...

Misao puxou a mão dele com a intenção de levantá-lo. Ele olhou para mim com um pouquinho a mais de raiva. Devia ter percebido que eu queria rir. Fiz uma cara de desentendido, mas estava me divertindo com a situação...

Fomos então, os três, para tomar café da manhã. Aoshi não disse nada (avah!), mas eu sabia muito bem que ele queria de novo usar uma forma complexa de dizer para eu ir me meter na vida da mãe.

Sano, Yahiko e Enishi já estavam sentados também, então lá estava toda a gumi para tomar café da manhã, afinal, nessa fic a gente só come mesmo... no bom sentido mesmo, porque no outro todo mundo é lerdo... ei, não olhem para mim! Eu sou uma pessoa direita e comportada!

Enquanto tomava meu chá, vi Saitou passando no pátio com algumas tábuas. Ele ainda estava lá????

Ignorei e voltei minhas atenções para a comida de novo. Logo vejo ele voltando e depois passando de novo com mais tábuas. Aí ele voltando de novo e passando com mais pregos. Na 3° vez que ele levava tábuas para sabe-se lá onde do dojo Kamiya, não agüentei.

-Kenshin- Saitou!

-Saitou- hm?

-Kenshin- O que você está fazendo?

-Saitou- Consertando o galinheiro.

-Kaoru- Mas nós não temos um galinheiro.

-Saitou- Agora têm.

-Yahiko- o que você fez?

-Saitou- Construí um galinheiro.

-Enishi- Porque cargas d'água?

-Saitou- Para o Sagara não ter que ir dormir no albergue para vagabundos.

-Sano- E você acha que eu vou dormir no galinheiro??? Quem você pensa que é, lobo fedido????

-Saitou- Saitou Hajime. Muito prazer. Com licença, vou terminar meu trabalho.

-Misao- Vocês viram isso? Ele está fazendo um galinheiro!!! O que deu nele????????

-Enishi- Já sei! Ele vai fazer um monte de coisas e vai tentar cobrar por tudo para ficar rico!

-Saitou- Não me interesso por dinheiro.

-gumi- Saitou????????

-Saitou- um cão pode ser domesticado com comida, um homem pode ser domesticado com dinheiro, mas um lobo de mibu nunca será domesticado.

-Yahiko- Tá, tá, não precisa vir com essa ladainha de novo. Só nos informe o motivo disso tudo!

Fez-se silêncio por um instante. Saitou ficou olhando fixamente para Yahiko, que tinha lhe feito a pergunta.

-Saitou- Aonde eu vou, só tem pessoas intrometidas...

Então ele saiu de novo. Terminando de comer, todos se dissiparam pelo dojo Kamiya, e alguns saíram, o que incluía Misao e Kaoru que foram dar uma volta com Megumi. Isso impedia de colocar em prática o plano que tínhamos bolado...

Lembrei que Sano tinha algo para me falar, mas ele também não estava. Sobrou eu, Yahiko e Aoshi (Enishi também tinha saído). Conclusão: Estava praticamente só, sem o que fazer.

-Yahiko- Kenshin!

Ou não... HAH! Já acharam que eu ia lavar roupa, né?!

-Yahiko- Faz tempo que você não me treina, né? A Kaoru não está, então, se você não estiver fazendo nada, sabe, eu ainda sou um aprendiz de kenjutsu, lembra????!!!!

-Kenshin- Ah... hai, Yahiko, sessha vai treinar com você...

E lá vamos nós até o dojo. Eu podia encarar Yahiko e sua raiva plena descontada na pobre shinai sem me preocupar.

-Yahiko- Ei, assim não dá! Você vai ficar aí parado só mexendo sua sakabatou? Quer me rebaixar, é isso???

-Kenshin- Iie... sessha só está com preguiça de atacar também...

-Yahiko- IAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

Ele deu um golpe rápido e extremamente raivoso com a shinai.

-Aoshi- Himura.

-Kenshin- Ah, Aoshi.

-Yahiko- Nããããão!!!! Ele defendeu e nem tava olhando pra mim!!!!!

-Aoshi- Preciso falar com o senhor um momento.

-Yahiko- Vai, vai mesmo! Quem se importa com o pirralho de 10 anos que quer ficar forte??? Ninguém!

-Kenshin- Yahiko, sessha volta em um instante...

-Yahiko- hmpf...

Fui com o Senhor-morbidez para um cômodo e me sentei.

-Aoshi- Quero que me espere terminar de falar para depois se manifestar.

-Kenshin- Hai.

-Aoshi- Quieto.

Balancei a cabeça afirmativamente. Sim, ele devia estar com um ódio mortal de mim.

-Aoshi- Creio eu que o senho sabe, ou ao menos tem idéia do assunto ao qual vamos discutir aqui neste momento. Deve saber também o motivo que me leva a chamar o senhor para discutirmos acerca de tal assunto. Ultimamente o senhor anda com atitudes estranhas para comigo, e pela minha experiência como okashira da Oniwabanshuu, o senhor deve saber também que eu devo ter uma grande perspicácia, portanto pude compreender com grande facilidade o que deve ter se passado ultimamente e os motivos que o levaram a agir. Não consegui compreender apenas como o senhor pretende alcançar seus objetivos. Mas só o que quero dizer é que tudo o que diz respeito a meus sentimentos e pensamentos não lhe têm interesse. Aliás, tudo o que diz respeito a minha pessoa não cabe ao senhor se preocupar.

Quando ele quer ele desembucha a falar mesmo. Fiquei só ouvindo, mas senti uma energia assassina chegando perto.

-Kenshin- eh...

-Aoshi- Me deixe terminar. Mesmo que o senhor alegue estar fazendo o que for que estiver fazendo por benefício de uma pessoa, a qual sabemos ser Misao, é bom que saiba que eu também não tenho a mínima intenção de prejudicá-la.

A energia continuava se aproximando. Porque ele só fala demais quando não deve?

-Kenshin- h...

-Aoshi- Isso porque eu sei muito bem a situação dela, e garanto que tenho plena consciência do que deve ou não ser feito para evitar a infelicidade dela. Então peço apenas que o senhor deixe de tentar fazer as coisas por você mesmo e deixe que dos meus problemas eu entendo. Agora terminei. O que queria dizer?

Depois de mais uma lição de Aoshi sobre como mandar alguém catar coquinho, plantar batata ou caçar sapo de forma culta, complexa e... inútil, já era tarde. A porta, que estava bem atrás de Aoshi, abre subitamente e, num piscar de olhos, Yahiko estava parado, em pé, pasmo, segurando um boken, e Aoshi estava caído desmaiado no chão.

-Yahiko- O.O eu... eu ia pregar uma peça em você... mas aí... ele tava aí... e eu assustei... e não deu pra parar...

-Kenshin- O.O o... o que vamos fazer agora...?

-Yahiko- Enterrar ele...?

-Kenshin- Ele não está morto!!!!!! ...sessha espera...

Peguei o pulso de Aoshi.

-Kenshin- Ufa... só desmaiou... Ataque potente, heim?

-Yahiko- O que eu posso fazer? Eu estava nervoso! E eu só ia fazer uma brincadeira com você!

-Kenshin- Ou seja, era para SESSHA ter desmaiado???

-Yahiko- Iie!!! Eu sabia muito bem que você ia se desviar ou defender!!! Porque você não avisou ele, ou defendeu, ou tirou ele do caminho?

-Kenshin- Sessha tentou avisar, mas ele não parava de falar!

-Yahiko- ...

-Kenshin- Sessha jura! Aoshi estava falando!!! E muito!!!!! Agora, ajude sessha! Vamos levar ele para um futon!

-Yahiko- Hai.

Aoshi, sendo aquela pequena pessoa que ele é, é meio que óbvio que a criança não era muito leve, mas é só falar para Yahiko que aquilo ajuda nos treinos de kenjutsu que ele já se anima. Deixamos Aoshi no seu futon e fomos para a varanda.

-Yahiko- Com sorte ele acorda achando que estava dormindo e que não se lembra porque tem aminésia...

-Kenshin- Ah, sim! E na pior das hipóteses ele vai achar que várias abelhinhas o levaram voando para lá... Acorda!!! Ele era o okashira da Oniwabanshuu!!! Sempre devia ou deve ter alguém querendo matar ele! Ou ele deve ser cauteloso e desconfiado, ou ele tem mania de perseguição!!!!

-Yahiko- Ele vai matar a gente... Não! Pior! A Misao vai matar a gente!!!

Ops

-Ken e Ya- A MISAO!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Kenshin- Kami-sama! Ela está vindo!

-Yahiko- como você sabe???

-Kenshin- Porque é sempre assim! É só a gente lembrar dela e pensar que ela não pode chegar que ela vem! Toda história é assim!

Então avistamos Kaoru, Misao e Megumi cruzando a entrada do dojo conversando.

-Yahiko- Ai, não! Veja! Elas estão vindo mesmo!

-Kenshin- Não disse? É clichê, mas os leitores e autores adoram que tudo sempre dê errado! Ninguém tá nem aí com os personagens!

-Yahiko- Tá bom, depois a gente contrata um advogado e processa esses aproveitadores, agora nós não podemos deixar que ela veja ele desmaiado!!! Nem ela nem ninguém!!!

-Kaoru- Ei, o que vocês estão falando baixo aí? Não vão nem falar oi?

-Yahiko- oooi!!!!!!! Como foi o passeio???

-Misao- Ah, foi ótimo! Olha o que eu comprei!!!!

Ela estendeu a mão e mostrou um pequeno Maneki Neko (aquele gatinho da sorte).

-Misao- Vou dar para o Aoshi-sama! Ele gosta dessas coisas!

-Kenshin- Nãaao!!!

-Misao- ...?

-Kenshin- Eh... Ahn... Misao-dono... Aoshi está... está...

-Misao- ...? O que ele está fazendo...?

-Kenshin- **NEM TE CONTO.**

-Misao- O.O nussa! Porque?

Aiai... nada como uma mente inocente, não?

-Kaoru- Kenshin... o que você está aprontando?

-Kenshin- Sessha? Nada! Não é, Yahiko?

-Yahiko- Opa! Estávamos apenas batendo um social!

---Izumi diz: bater um socialconversar. Meu professor de educação física vivia falando isso... (grande merda...)---

-Kaoru- Hm... conhecendo vocês, não consigo acreditar muito nisso... Não confie neles, Misao. Misao? Ué? Acho que ela foi procurar o Aoshi...

-Yahiko- MISAAAAAAAAOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Kenshin- MISAAAAAAOOOO-DONOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Corremos desembestadamente e encontramos Misao de frente para a porta do shoji onde Aoshi estava.

Tudo ficou em câmera lenta. Eu e Yahiko corríamos como astronautas enquanto nossas bochechas balançavam com a velocidade diminuída (que pior...). Misao levanta a mão e a aproxima da porta. Continuamos correndo. O chão tremia a cada forte e lenta pisada de um dos quatro pés. Misao começou a puxar a porta, que deslizava bem lentamente sobre o chão. Corríamos. A baba voava de nossa boca em direção ao chão (que nojo!). Então tudo ficou rápido, Yahiko caiu em cima de Misao e a derrubou e eu fechei a porta instantaneamente.

-Misao- ai! O que foi?????

-Kenshin- você não pode entrar agora!

-Misao- Porque, Himura??????

-Yahiko- Aoshi está dormindo!

-Misao- Tá nada! Acham que vocês me enganam? E mesmo se ele estiver, eu deixo o presente do lado pra ele ver quando acordar!

-Kenshin- Não! Na verdade, ele está fazendo outra coisa!

-Misao- O que?

Ah, pronto... o que eu falo agora? Ou eu traumatizo a menina dizendo que seu amado está satisfazendo as próprias necessidades ou eu fico sem o que falar, deixo ela entrar, ver que tem um Sano, ops, um galo na cabeça dele e falo a verdade para passar o resto dos meus dias trancado no banheiro junto com o Yahiko. Ei! Eu posso mentir sobre o motivo dele estar lá!

-Kenshin- É que o Aoshi bebeu muito sake e...

-Misao- ele não bebe.

Hora de improvisar... eu não pude fazer nada! As palavras foram vomitando da minha boca e a história foi ficando pior...

-Kenshin- ...então! Ele compensou todo o tempo que ele ficou sem beber e bebeu demais, e acabou ficando meio retardado aí subiu no telhado para dançar macarena, e quando ele resolveu que queria me matar pra fazer camarão na moranga (nota: isso é outra brincadeira com a fic da Mikazuki "Entre asas e olhos", onde o Enishi chama o Ken-san de camarão) o Yahiko teve que bater nele com o bokken e ele desmaiou!

-Yahiko- Kenshin...

-Kenshin- Oro?

Sim, é clichê, mas o povo adora ver os personagens se ferrarem. Não tinha nem percebido a porta aberta atrás de mim e Aoshi parado me encarando. Chegava até a ter uma expressão de raiva.

xxxxxx continua xxxxxx

Bom, aí está o cap 13! Minna-san, tenho um comunicado: a fic já está nas últimas... Sim, é isso aí. Essa fic não vai durar até muuuito longe. Pra falar a verdade, comecei a escrever ela bem do nada, e não botava muita fé. Até que eu acabei me inspirando e ela resistiu. Mas agora acho que ela já esgotou...

Meus planos: terminar o Caso Aoshi (cap 15); fazer a fase Saitou (bem curtinha... talvez acabe no 16, 17); encerrar a fic (se alguém tiver alguma idéia, eu agradeço do fundo do meu intestino).

Planos mais futuros: fazer uma fic de Inu Yasha, que eu já tenho a idéia geral (chamada "Mamãe, podemos ficar com ele?"), mas tudo depende...

Bom, é isso. Peço que vocês me dêem idéias para o fim dessa fic, e por favor: comentem!!!! Eu andei perdendo o gás ultimamente e não estou muito inspirada para continuar. Preciso só de mais um pouquinho de apoio para não acabar parando por pura falta de ânimo.

Esse cap não tem "arigatou session". Probleminhas... ú.ù


	14. O plano entra em ação

u.ú sem comentários

apenas algumas palavras soltas:

pc; vírus; formatar; problemas; internet, etc

xxxxxxxxxx

Em pé, me encarando profundamente, Aoshi parecia incrivelmente maior do que já é. E eu ridiculamente mais baixo. Ou seja: eu era uma pulga e ele era um armário. Não, ele já é um armário normalmente, então ele era o World Trade Center. As duas torres juntas mais todo o resto do complexo. Alguém tem um avião?

Ele me encarava, eu encarava ele, eu e Yahiko suávamos frio, Kaoru observava confusa e Misao se levantava do chão aonde fora derrubada, com certa curiosidade no rosto. Megumi também tinha ido lá para ver o que estava acontecendo quando tinha ouvido Misao caindo e gritando. Ela também parecia confusa e um pouco assustada.

Aoshi- Misao.

Misao- Sim?

Aoshi- Vamos voltar para Kyoto mais cedo.

Misao- Doushite? Aoshi-sama, o combinado era em cinco dias, e estamos no segundo desses 5! Quando você quer voltar?

Aoshi- Agora.

Misao- Mas...! Eu nem arrumei minhas coisas!

Aoshi- Então arrume logo.

Kaoru- Aoshi. Entendo que deve estar zangado com Kenshin pelas últimas atitudes dele, e por ter inventado essa desculpa esfarrapada para esconder da Misao o que quer que tenha acontecido enquanto estávamos fora, mas Misao quer ficar o resto dos 5 dias que foram combinados, e como você está devendo algo importante para ela, que você sabe muito bem ser isso que Kenshin estava querendo que você percebesse, acho que o mínimo que você pode fazer por ela é ficar até o dia marcado para a partida.

Silêncio.

Cri cri cri (grilos)

Clap...

Clap... CLAP... CLAP CLAP-CLAP-CLAPCLAPCLAP (Palmas)

Yahiko- É isso aí, Kaoru, falou pouco mas falou bonito!

Kenshin- Hai, agora você falou tudo, Kaoru-dono!

Misao- Concordo plenamente! Não entendi nada do que você estava falando, mas continuo concordando!

Megumi- É isso mesmo!

musiquinha feliz no fundo, todos com cara de retardados sorrindo para Kaoru, que sorria também, segurando uma bandeirinha do Japão e fazia um gesto positivo com a outra mão

Aoshi- ...

Misao- Então vamos ficar mais 3 dias!

Aoshi- ...

Kenshin- Gomen, Aoshi. Quer que eu explique agora o que aconteceu?

Aoshi- Iie. Já disse o que eu tinha que falar para o senhor. Se mesmo assim você continuar com essa brincadeira, aí sim terá que dar explicações.

É, de vez em quando ele dá medo.

Misao estava muito saltitante por seus dias a mais em Tóquio para se preocupar em perguntar o que havia acontecido, e Aoshi estava meditando, portanto eu estava mais tranqüilo. Estava, no pretérito imperfeito do indicativo, porque logo surge uma Kaoru na minha frente, que não parecia ter se esquecido de que algo havia acontecido. Tive que dizer tudo.

Kaoru- Hm... Sinto-me orgulhosa do Yahiko como sensei dele. Quem diria, ele nocauteou o Aoshi!

Kenshin- Não é engraçado! Ele ficou mais bravo ainda! Como é que vamos fazer agora?

Kaoru- Você eu não sei, mas eu vou descansar um pouco.

Kenshin- Bah, você não está nem aí!

Porque é que ela só vai embora descansar nessa fic?

Não sei exatamente como se passaram os próximos dias. Só sei que passaram, e que não fizemos nada a respeito do caso Aoshi, o que começou a me deixar aflito, exatamente no dia em que Aoshi e Misao já arrumavam a bagagem para voltar. Fui falar com Kaoru. Combinamos tudo, e quando vimos Misao saindo do banheiro, puxamos ela para um canto.

Kaoru- Misao.

Misao- Oi.

Kenshin- Você se lembra da promessa que sessha fez para você?

Misao- Hm... Ah! A promessa! É verdade! Você descobriu o que está deixando Aoshi-sama preocupado?

Kesnhin- digamos que... mais ou menos...

Kaoru- O importante é que para te ajudar, precisamos de sua ajuda! Você vai fazer o seguinte...

__

música de fundo. Aparece a Ayame e a Suzumi dançando e balançando pom-pons cor de rosa-

"Kowareru hodo aishitemo

Sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai

Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari

I love you sae ienaideiru my heart"

Kaoru- ...entendeu?

Misao- Hai! ...mas... porque?

Kenshin- Apenas faça, certo?

Misao- Hai!

:agora vamos passar para narração em 3° pessoa, porque foi o melhor jeito que eu achei para escrever essa parte:

Estava toda a gumi reunida, no Akabeko, para um almoço de despedida para Aoshi e Misao. Estavam sentados assim: lado esquerdo, do fundo para frente: Enishi, Misao e Aoshi; lado direito, do fundo para frente: Sano, Megumi, Kenshin e Kaoru.

Enishi- Então vamos brindar a partida dos dois pombinhos! Voltem sempre! E tragam os pirralhos!

Misao ficou roxa, e Aoshi chegou a ficar vermelho, porém com a mesma clássica cara de porta.

Sano- . Eles não estão indo para a lua de mel... Eles estão voltando para a casa...

Enishi- Ora, e porque não improvisar!

Sano- Mas dê uma olhada! Ela é uma criança e ele já tá até velho! E ele é o dobro do tamanho dela! Olha só onde ela bate nele!

Enishi- É verdade! Ela já tá até posicionada!

Kaoru quase cuspiu o chá, Kenshin quase levou um tombo, Sano bateu a mão na cara, Megumi engasgou com o bolinho de arroz, Misao, quase preta, pareceu que ia vomitar, e depois dessa frase poética de Enishi, até Aoshi pareceu mudar um pouco sua expressão. Ele parecia estar envergonhado e muito enfurecido também. Se não fosse Megumi para mudar de assunto, Enishi ia acabar levando porrada do "pequeno" okashira.

Megumi- Então! Vocês pretendem voltar em breve?

Misao (se recompondo)- Ah, claro! Mas acho que antes é bom dar um tempinho, porque já ficamos demais aqui, e o Aoi-ya deve precisar de nós.

Enishi- Mas... o Shinomori medita o dia inteiro, e você é magrela e minúscula! Vocês fazem alguma diferença lá!

Agora, além de Aoshi, Misao pareceu se enfurecer também. Ela pegou um tamanco holandês, que tirou sabe-se lá de onde, e começou a espancar violentamente Enishi.

Misao- QUEM É MINÚSCULA AQUI SEU VEGETAL ESTRÁBICO! OLHA SÓ ESSES SEUS ÓCULOS! ACHA QUE EU POSSO ACREDITAR QUE VOCÊ ENXERGUE ALGUMA COISA DIREITO! MÍOPE! ANÊMICO! VOCÊ NÃO TEM NEM CLOROFILA! NEM VEGETAL VOCÊ SABE SER DIREITO, MUITO MENOS HUMANO!

Enishi- PARE DE ME LINCHAR, GAZELA! SUA ANORÉXICA! BULÍMICA! VOCÊ SOFRE DE NANISMO! SUA... SUA... SUA... _raquítica!_

Misao- ...oh...!

Sano e Kenshin conseguiram separar os dois antes que Enishi virasse purpurina, e depois de mais algumas bufadas, a gumi se acalmou novamente. Ah, claro. Para isso precisaram amarrar todas as bandagens do Sanosuke na boca do Enishi. Tá, não todas, senão a cabeça do Enishi ia cair...

Então, o plano definitivo para o Caso Aoshi foi finalmente iniciado.

Misao se levantou.

Misao- Com licença, eu vou no banheiro.

Ao tentar sair, tropeçou em Aoshi (o que não foi difícil fingir, já que ele é meio... volumoso.), e caiu bem em cima dele. Kenshin se divertia vendo Aoshi ficando cada vez mais vermelho e cada vez com mais cara de bunda, mas fazia todo o esforço possível para não rir.

Misao se recompôs do "tombo" e olhou espantada para Aoshi.

Misao- Oh! Aoshi-sama, você está vermelho! Está com febre!

Ela colocou a mão no rosto dele. Ele corou mais ainda.

Misao- Está se sentido bem!

Aoshi- Hai.

Ele continuava frio como sempre, porém, seu rosto ficava cada vez mais parecido com uma cereja. Misao aproximou ainda mais seu rosto ao de Aoshi.

Misao- Hm... Você não está me convencendo... diga, por favor, o que você está sentindo? Não está gripado?

Aoshi viu toda a gumi observar curiosa, e percebeu que Kenshin já sabia do que se tratava a confusão, e parecia se divertir com ela. Ele começou a se enfurecer de novo, ficando mais vermelho, mas dessa vez de raiva.

Aoshi- Com licença.

Ele empurrou Misao para o lado e se levantou. Foi para fora do restaurante.

Kaoru- Misao, você não tinha que ir no banheiro? Eu vou junto.

Misao- Ah! Hai!

Kaoru acompanhou Misao, e quando estavam longe do resto da gumi, e principalmente de Aoshi, Misao desembuchou.

Misao- Eu fiz o que foi combinado, agora você me explica o porque disso tudo que eu fiz, e o que isso ajuda em descobrir porque Aoshi-sama está preocupado ultimamente, porque pelo que eu vi, não adiantou pra nada, além de deixar ele mais estranho ainda, porque se você não percebeu, ele quase me jogou para conseguir sair de perto, o que significa que ao invés de estar ajudando ele, esse plano de vocês só está fazendo ele ficar mais bravo e me tratar cada vez pior, o que não é nada legal para alguém como eu que gosta tanto dele e quer ver ele normal de novo, porque...

Kaoru- Misao! Quieta! Você não sabe qual é o plano, então espere para ver! E não estamos tentando ajudar o Aoshi, e sim você! Apesar de estarmos tirando um peso das costas dele, você é principal beneficiada desse plano!

Misao- Se Aoshi-sama estiver mal, eu nunca vou estar bem!

Kaoru- Ah, garota apaixonada! Espere um pouco, está bem!

Misao- Hmpf... hai.

Kaoru- Ótimo. Agora, me acompanhe.

Elas voltaram até onde a gumi estava sentada. Porém, agora estavam só Enishi, Sano e Megumi.

Kaoru- Kenshin e Aoshi estão lá fora?

Megumi- Hai.

Kaoru- Ah, eu vou também. Está quente aqui dentro... Já volto. Misao, você vem comigo?

Misao- Não, eu vou ficar aqui comendo.

Kaoru- . Misao...

Misao- Oi?

Kaoru- ...

Misao- Ah, que calor! Kami-sama, acho que vou derreter! Vou correr lá fora para salvar minha vida!

Kaoru puxou logo ela lá fora. Ela foi guiando Misao até atrás de um muro, já previamente combinado por ela e Kenshin, e onde, sem serem vistas, dava para ver e ouvir muito bem Aoshi (de costas) e Kenshin (de frente para Aoshi), que se encontravam se encarando seriamente em uma conversa.

Aoshi- Já disse. Engano seu.

Kenshin- Aoshi, você sabe muito bem que não é mais preciso esconder isso, e que sessha já sabe de tudo. Não tente negar.

Aoshi- O senhor deve se achar muito esperto mesmo.

Kenshin- ah, claro! O rei da bala Chita! Até o Sano deve ter percebido! Como é que você explica sua cara quase roxa? Não dá pra esconder!

Aoshi- E o que você quer de mim, então?

Kenshin- Sessha só quer que você diga. Que você assuma e pare de mentir para você mesmo. Isso está trazendo muito sofrimento tanto para você quanto para Misao-dono. Será que você não percebe?

Um silêncio absoluto se prolongou.

Ninguém moveu sequer um músculo, a não ser, é claro, a tartaruga que passou voando sobre a cabeça de Aoshi. (Tama-chan!)

Aoshi- Tudo bem. Eu digo. Eu amo a Misao.

enquanto isso, no Akabeko...

Enishi- Os dois casais lá fora... isso que dá ser em número ímpar. Sempre sobra três.

Sano e Megumi se entreolham discretamente e olham para Enishi. Ou não...

xxxxxxxxxx

Ainda sem o que dizer.

Morre

talvez izumi esteja bem no próximo capítulo e explique para vocês. Acho que ela cansou de se desculpar...

sem perdão.

Para xingar Izumi: / www.izumi. / só não mandem vírus... ela não agüenta mais... u.ú


	15. O desfecho da saga da porta

:narração de volta para Ken-san:

Aoshi- Amo mesmo. Estava perturbado porque isso nunca tinha acontecido antes, e não conseguia me concentrar durante as meditações. É isso que você queria? Está feliz agora?

Não pude conter um sorriso. Sim, era exatamente isso que eu queria. Eu mais metade da população mundial (a que não foi exterminada pelo 2° impacto... ok, eu ando lendo muito mangá...).

Fez-se silêncio por um tempo. Então eu lembrei que se a Misao não estivesse no lugar combinado, tudo tinha sido em vão. E vocês não imaginam como é difícil tirar uma coisa dessas do Aoshi.

Espichei o pescoço discretamente. Atrás de Aoshi via-se o fim de um muro. Atrás desse muro não se via ninguém. Pronto! Era só o que me faltava! Agora eu ia ficar lá parado esperando uma ou duas cabecinhas aparecerem e ia dizer para Aoshi com a maior cara de bosta desse mundo: "Pode repetir?"

Aoshi- Chega, eu vou embora.

Ele se virou e começou a ir embora.

Kenshin- Aoshi!

Oh não! Eu precisava fazer ele dizer isso tudo de forma com a que Misao ouvisse! Mas ele me ignorou e continuou indo... Corri e andei junto dele.

Kenshin- Eh... e porque... você não diz isso para ela? Isso ia fazer ela mais feliz do que qualquer pessoa no mundo! Ela gosta muito de você, Aoshi!

Aoshi- só faltava agora você dar com a língua entre os dentes.

Kenshin- Iie! Sessha jamais diria a ela! Isso é entre vocês!

Ele parou. Segui o olhar dele. Já tínhamos passado o muro, e ao contrário do que eu pensava, havia gente lá. Uma doninha caída no chão com cara de defunto, aparentemente semi inconsciente, e um guaxinin ajoelhado ao lado, tentando fazê-la voltar a vida. O guaxinin, que por sinal se chamava Kaoru, se virou para mim quase em pânico.

Kaoru- A Misao morreu viva!

Kenshin- Avah! Tem certeza de que ela já não estava morta?

Aoshi- O que significa isso, Himura?

Pelo jeito Aoshi já desconfiava de tudo. Oh, Okashira chato!

Kaoru- Aoshi, gomen! Mas estava calor lá no Akabeko, e Misao começou a passar um pouco de tontura, e eu acompanhei ela aqui fora para tomar um ar. Não sabia que vocês estavam conversando. Chegamos bem na hora em que... ah, você já entendeu, né? Gomen! Mas ela está defuntada!

Kenshin- Olha, o que é isso, palavra nova?

Kaoru- Cala a boca e vem reviver a menina, seu insensível!

Aoshi foi mais rápido. Mediu o pulso, checou as pupilas, e mais alguns procedimentos médicos que, como okashira, ele devia saber de cor e salteado. Mas não, ele não fez respiração boca-a-boca, que eu sei que todos vocês devem estar loucos para ele fazer.(HAHA)

Aoshi- ela está bem. Quando ela acordar digam para pegar suas coisas, pois o trem para Kyoto parte em meia hora. Estou na estação.

Ele foi-se embora. Óbvio que ele não queria estar lá quando ela acordasse... Que pena, queria tanto ver a cara dele... eu sou mau... mwahauhua...

Kaoru- Ufa... acho que agora o trabalho está feito...

Kenshin- Hai. Agora é com ele. Mas a promessa está cumprida. Descobrimos e informamos Misao do motivo das atitudes estranhas de Aoshi ultimamente.

Kaoru- Hai. Vamos, ajude a levar Misao.

Quando eu ia pegar ela, ela abriu os olhos. Aliás, arregalou os olhos.

Misao- ...oi!

Kenshin- eh... oi?

Então ela sentou num pulo instantâneo.

Misao- Aoshi-sama! Onde está Aoshi-sama!

Kaoru- Ah, Misao acalme-se! Ele está na estação. Venha, vamos pegar suas coisas e ir para lá. Daqui a pouco o trem já vai partir.

Misao- Trem? Aoshi-sama mudou de nome?

Kaoru- Misao!

Misao- Mudou o nome para Misao!

Kenshin- Sim! E ele vai mudar de novo para Veridiana Matilde e virar papa se você não se apressar.

Misao- Ah!

Kenshin- oro!

Misao- Agora estou me lembrando... eu me chamo Misao... e... **MINHA NOSSA SENHORA, O AOSHI-SAMA ME AMA!**

Kaoru- Afe, ela acordou.

Kenshin- Pois é...

Misao- Pegar as coisas! Trem! Partir! Viajar com Aoshi-sama! AH!

Ela saiu correndo em disparada, como se fosse perder o último capítulo da novela das oito, e não repetisse no sábado.

Eu e Kaoru fomos também para o Akabeko. Enishi, Sano e Megumi continuavam lá.

Kaoru- Onde estão as coisas da Misao e do Aoshi?

Megumi- A Misao passou aqui correndo e pegou. Gritou alguma coisa parecida com "A geladeira é humana"... vai entender...

Sano- Ela não gritou "Aoshi-sama me ama"?

Megumi- Então, dá na mesma...

Kaoru- Eles já devem estar na estação. Vamos?

Fomos então até onde estariam Misao e Aoshi. Chegando lá, fomos descobrir que tínhamos demorado um pouquinho, e os dois já estavam dentro do trem.

Kaoru entrou e arrastou Misao para fora.

Misao- Ei! O trem vai sem mim desse jeito! (Misao ainda talvez associando "trem" à "Aoshi")

Kaoru- Calma, ainda deve ter um minutinho aí... E então?

Misao- então o que?

Kaoru- Não se faça de tonta!

Megumi- Kami-sama, o que é que aconteceu?

Kaoru- Ah, Megumi, depois eu te explico, porque demora... mas Misao, o que deu no fim das contas?

Misao- No fim das contas deu que x8.

Kaoru- Misao!

Misao- Estou brincando! Ah, deu tudo certo.

Kaoru- QUAL O SEU PROBLEMA? DÁ PRA DESEMBUCHAR DE UMA VEZ?

Misao- Calma, Kaoru! Acho que vai dar tudo certo em Kyoto... eu te mando uma carta... tá?

Ela deu uma piscada para Kaoru e correu para dentro do trem.

E eu estou boiando...

Kenshin- o que significou isso? Por acaso ela vai mandar uma carta que fala de coisas inapropriadas para menores?

Ela me deu um soco na cabeça.

Kaoru- Hentai! É coisa de mulher, tá? Se quiser saber, que pergunte para o Aoshi! Ele, como homem, é que vai saber dizer para você do jeito de vocês...

Kenshin- Ei! Você está colocando sessha na mesma classe animal que Aoshi! Pior! No mesmo gênero e na mesma espécie! Sessha vai bater em você! Sessha não é uma porta!

Sano- Sem querer me intrometer, mas já me intrometendo... eu tenho a impressão de que eu sou o mais por fora daqui...

Enishi- E eu acho que eu estou mais por fora ainda... eu sei que eu tentei matar o Himura, raptei a Kamiya, fui preso, me taquei no mar, fugi sabe-se lá como, fui morar no vilarejo dos párias, fiquei em estado vegetativo, e só depois de um tempo que eu voltei totalmente saudável e gostoso, mas faz tempinho já que eu estou entre vocês, e a não ser que seja um plano para se vingar de mim, acho que eu também deveria estar por dentro dos assuntos do momento, afinal, eu sou um cara antenado com tudo e super fashion com meus brincos felizes!

Megumi- Cala a boca.

Enishi- Vadia!

Enquanto Megumi tentava matar Enishi, também com o tamanco holandês (que ela deve ter tirado do mesmo lugar que a Misao), vimos o trem começando a se mover, e Misao surgiu em uma janela para acenar freneticamente. Tudo bem, Kaoru fez igual...

E assim o trem desapareceu no horizonte, levando Misao e Aoshi de volta para Kyoto e para o Aoi-ya, e pondo o fim tão esperado no caso Aoshi.

/o/ \o\ /o/ \o\ /o/ \o\ /o/ \o\ /o/ \o\

(Izumi sozinha em casa, comendo Doritos e ouvindo "Suiso no Naka no Kanojo" do 12012 (sim, pra quem não conhece, isso é uma banda xD) enquanto escreve isso)

Eu demorei de novo... realmente, dois colégios juntos não é fácil... As médias começaram a sair, e no colegial não tive nenhuma recuperação! No colégio técnico já estou mais tranqüila porque ontem saiu a média de Estatística, e consegui, graças aos céus e aos infernos um 6,2 de média.

Se vocês convivessem comigo, talvez perceberiam como estou estranha... meio desequilibrada. Mais alérgica que o normal (nota: alérgica é o termo que eu uso quando quero dizer "anti-social"... xP tenho alergia a seres humanos). Bom, mas isso não vem ao caso...

O atraso para o cap anterior se deve a pequenos problemas com vírus no meu pc (e por uma sorte inimaginável eu não perdi tudo o que eu tenho). E também, é claro, a tese da minha mãe. Okaa-sama resolveu se empenhar bastante para terminar, e isso resultou minúsculos minutos por semana para Izumi no pc... (sim, eu quase tive um troço e entrei em convulsão... O.o)

Esses dias (ou semanas) eu li minha fic inteira, desde o 1° cap até onde já escrevi, para recuperar meu gás e conseguir dar um merecido fim, decente e divertido para ela. A história acabou tomando rumos que eu não imaginava, pois a idéia original era só montar uma fic para eu socar tudo o que eu tivesse de idéia engraçada com relação a RK... a agora terminamos o caso Aoshi, que definitivamente, me rendeu um bom esgotamento mental, pq eu não fazia idéia do que ia acontecer quando resolvi fazer a Misao ir perguntar pro Ken-san se ele sabia algo sobre o que estaria acontecendo com o Aoshi. Não ficou nada muito complexo, e talvez tenha sido muito previsível que fosse isso, mas esta não é uma fic complexa, é? '

E o que temos agora? O breve caso Saitou, que já se iniciou durante o caso Aoshi. Também brinca com a personalidade e os costumes dos personagens, e acho que vai ser divertido. Quando terminar, estou pensando em fazer algo acontecer com o Enishi, só pra ele não servir só de "enchedor de saco e de linhas", e então... o fim.

"Não é um adeus, mas sim uma despedida. Não é o fim, mas sim o começo. É um tanto quanto triste mas é assim que as coisas funcionam"

rs...

Bom, e então, quando esta reles compositora de sonhos que vos escreve se acomodar no estreito espaço entre os estudos e o relógio, e é claro, se a inspiração cooperar, eu voltarei a escrever uma nova fic. Talvez de rurouken, talvez de Inu Yasha, talvez de... sabe-se lá o que.

Acho que já esclareci as coisas (em muito espaço, por sinal...).

(o Doritos já acabou, e Izumi agora ouve Meisou Honnou, do Kagerou)

A nossa querida sessão de arigatous está de volta!

Sayuri-chan- Valeu pelo apoio, como sempre! ó.ò vc comenta todos os capítulos e ainda se chama de atrasada... ò.ó a atrasada, tapada, retardada, má, feia e boba sou eu! (se martirizando)Bom, mas deixando isso de lado... aí está o novo cap, e o fim do caso Aoshi... kisus!

****

Dany Moon- o/ valeu mesmo, heim! Pois é, o Hiko aparece muuuito de vez em quando pra beber ou encher o saco, e some sempre... seria bom arranjar um papel mais importante pra ele, não? Hmmm... Veremos, veremos...

****

Lolita- nhaw... não, bomba de fedor não... o.o a essa altura vc já deve ter sarado, mas... o.o/ melhoras. Valeu pelo coment!

****

Kagome-chn LP- eh... será que eu já respondi esse review? Bom, mas está concluído o caso Aoshi! O okashira é um monstro, você queria o que? Rss Valeu o/

****

Karolhimura- Mas não parece mesmo? É uma samambaia laranja! E depois é o Enishi que parece um vegetal... tá, ele ganha do Ken-san... gwagwagwa! Insanidade inspirante!

****

Marismylle- OOOIII! É claro que eu lembro! Vi que você está com 2 fics, vou ler assim que puder! E essa daqui que eu tô escrevendo não é aquela que eu tinha te passado, porque aquela acabou... esgotando... e muito cedo. Aí acabei escrevendo essa... Você ainda tem msn? Até te tenho add lá, mas você nem entra... rss. Kisus, brigadão pelo apoio!

****

Houshi Kawaii- ooooh, vou ser torturada! Prometo ser uma menina boa daqui pra frente... u.u Hm.. não sei se vou arranjar algum abrecha pra Megumi e pro Sano... sabe que nunca escrevi nada deles? Talvez um dia eu tente... arigatou pelas reviews!

****

Fernanda- Olá! Que bom, fico feliz que tenha gostado! Aqui está o cap 15, espero que goste também... kissus!

Muito obrigada pelas reviews, gente... kisus!


	16. Um novo começo and here we go again!

estamos em maio, o mês das sakuras...

Novamente com o clichê básico: Na cidade de Tóquio, ainda no ano 11 da era Meiji, havia um pequeno dojo de kenjutsu chamado Kamiya Kashin, onde continuo morando. Meu nome é Kenshin Himura, um homem que continua não tendo um passado dos melhores. Depois da luta contra a extroversão e sociabilidade absolutas de Aoshi, as coisas se acalmaram por aqui, e agora posso, de novo, assistir em paz a uma cena rotineira, que todo mundo já sabe de cor e salteado, mais do que nunca.

Yahiko- BUSU!

Kaoru- Ora, seu pivete!

Sano- Tô com fome!

Kenshin- Oro!

E que continua rotineira demais, por sinal...

:notem: é praticamente o mesmo texto do começo do 1° cap:

Enishi- Oh! Alfaces!

Ah, sim. E agora tem esse aí também...

Passaram-se 3 dias desde que Misao e Aoshi voltaram para Kyoto. Misao mandou a tal carta para Kaoru, mas eu todo o resto da população mundial fomos terminantemente proibidos de se aproximar mais do que 5 metros do maldito pedaço de papel. O que eu estranhei foi que veio também uma carta da Misao para Enishi, Yahiko e Sano. Que por sinal eu também não podia chegar perto. O que é isso agora?

Meio revoltado pela exclusão que estava sofrendo, fui afogar minhas mágoas num monte de roupa suja e água com sabão. É quando vejo passando por lá Saitou, com uma mala pequena.

Kesnhin- Saitou? Você ainda estava aqui?

Saitou- Não, eu só tinha ido embora para pegar isso.

E mostrou a mala. Assustei. Agora ele ia vir morar aqui? Agora o dojo Kamiya virou creche?

Kenshin- E o que é isso?

Saitou- Uma mala de ferramentas.

Ufa! Pelo menos não era uma mala com seus pertences e... Ei! O que ele vai fazer com isso?

Kenshin- E... pra que?

Saitou- O galinheiro quebrou de novo. Mas eu já achei madeira de melhor qualidade.

Kenshin- Afinal, onde é que você construiu um galinheiro?

Saitou- Lá nos fundos. Não viu ainda? Venha, eu posso te mostrar.

Sim, ele estava estranho... segui ele por pura curiosidade e desconfiança. Comecei a imaginar um galinheiro de madeira escura com grades enferrujadas e uma placa de neon em cima escrito: AQUI DORME SAGARA.

Saitou- Aqui.

Kesnhin- Saitou... não tem nada aqui!

Kenshin- Ahou, olhe para baixo!

Fiz o que ele pediu e vi... uma miniatura de galinheiro que batia abaixo do meu joelho. E lembrem-se: mim Kenshin, mim pequeno.

Kenshin- I... Isso?

Saitou- Se não lhe agrada, o problema é todo seu.

Kenshin- Não é isso...! É... é bonitinho! Mas você não tinha dito que era para o Sano dormir...?

Saitou- Não se faça de retardado, é óbvio que eu estava tirando uma com a cara dele.

Kenshin- Ah... Claro. Mas porque cargas d'água você fez isso?

Saitou- Porque eu quis.

Kenshin- Sim... entendo... é algum novo hobbie?

Saitou- Talvez.

Kenshin- Mas... sessha ainda não entende... você não é um homem sério, ocupado e que vive atrás de criminosos?

Saitou- Ainda sou.

Kenshin- Nossa... o Japão está tão pacífico assim?

Saitou- É que eu estou de férias.

Kenshin- Férias? Você?

Saitou- Sim. Ou por acaso acha que minha vida atual se resume em trabalhar na polícia?

Kenshin- É claro! Veja, você está de férias e continua com o uniforme!

Saitou- Queria que eu estivesse com o antigo uniforme do Shisengumi?

Kenshin- E você só tem duas roupas!

Saitou- Olha quem fala! Essa sua roupa já foi rasgada, furada, queimada, esfarrapada, destroçada e desintegrada, e ela sempre aparece inteira de novo! E sempre a mesma! Já devem fazer 20 anos que você só usa essa roupa...

Kenshin- Correção: 11.

Saitou- Viu?

Kenshin- Queria o que? Sessha seria irreconhecível sem a hakama branca, as meias roxas e o ogi de cor indeterminável (roxo, rosa, vermelho, vinho... cada hora aparece de uma cor...)

Saitou- Você tem cabelo comprido laranja, um metro e meio de altura, olhos violeta e uma cruz imensa na cara. Qualquer um reconheceria você até com uniforme de futebol americano.

Kenshin- .

Enquanto ele consertava uma portinha quebrada no "galinheiro", notei que havia também em miniatura um barco, uma cabana, e... o palácio de Versalles (ps: com os jardins e tudo). Ou seja, para ele ter feito tudo isso, ele realmente devia estar de férias, o que é inacreditável.

Fui saindo de fininho. Daqui a pouco ele monta uma horta ou começa a criar aves, e considerando que ele é o Saitou (pelo menos, acho que ainda é), isso é um pouco aterrorizante...

Saitou constrói galinheiros em miniatura, Aoshi fica perdidamente apaixonado pela Misao, Enishi volta dizendo que anda comendo mais alface... Kami sama, será que vai acontecer comigo também? É uma epidemia de coisas bizarras! Vai dominar o mundo!

Mas porque se preocupar com isso, quando ainda há roupa suja? Sim, esqueça os galinheiros, esqueça os alfaces, esqueça os armários, esqueça as cartas secretas, esqueça a exclusão, esqueça o fato de que você está por fora de tudo, esqueça que ninguém gosta de você, esqueça... buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah eu também quero ler cartinhas! Eu vou contar tudo pra minha mãe e ela vai falar pra professora!

Se recuperando, se recuperando...

Ok! E o tempo pula! Vamos almoçar! Yay, yay!

Todos sentados para o almoço.

Yahiko- Quem foi que preparou o almoço dessa vez?

Kaoru- Eu. Você estava ajudando, não lembra?

Yahiko- Não. Ah, o tempo pulou, e a folgada dessa escritora vagabunda nem pra avisar o que aconteceu!

TABEF----

Izumi- Cala a boca, reles personagem! Você não tem esse direito! Volte a comer sua ervilha e não abra mais a boca!

Yahiko- Eu não tô comendo ervilha!

Izumi- NÃO IMPORTA! Coma sua gororoba...

Kaoru- . é soba...

Izumi- que seja, coma sua sobaroba! E vai ficar sem sobremesa hoje!

Yahiko- Isso é um absurdo! Eu vou reclamar para o Watsuki! Não temos nenhum compromisso com você para te obedecer! Você não nos têm! Você não possui nenhum direito sobre nós ou Rurouni Kenshin! Só o Watsuki tem esse direito!

Assim, Izumi arregala os olhos, entra em estado vegetativo pela frustração de todas suas tentativas de possuir RK e é arrastada pelo cara que varre o cenário para o centro de tratamento intensivo de onde fugiu---

Sano- HAHA! Apanhou da autora desleixada! E ainda quer ser um espadachim forte!

Yahiko- Cale-se! Ela tem unhas! Ela pode fincá-las no seu braço! Ela já deixou cicatrizes em muitas pessoas! Pelo menos finja que ela é forte para não me humilhar tanto, galináceo alcoólatra!

Ensihi- Não comecem, não comecem! Daqui a pouco a comida estraga e vocês continuam discutindo!

Yahiko- A comida já está estragada! Foi a Kaoru quem fez!

pausa para porrada...---

pausa 2 para recuperação da "normalidade" da gumi---

Kenshin- sabem... sessha está preocupado com o Saitou... ele parece estar de férias!

Kaoru- Kenshin, você anda muito perturbado, coma seu almoço...

Kenshin- É sério! Não sei aonde ele está hospedado, mas só sei quem anda fazendo miniaturas de construções em madeira no terreno aos fundos do dojo...

Sano- Nossa... pensando bem, nunca parei pra pensar onde o cara de arroz dormia... ele tem casa aqui em Tokyo?

Enishi- ele dorme?

Kenshin- Hm... vou perguntar para ele onde está hospedado... Não costumo fazer isso, mas vou tentar investigar o que está acontecendo... Talvez ele tenha sido mandado para vigiar o dojo... talvez estejamos em perigo novamente...

TABEF---

Kaoru- Paranóico! Vou te mandar pra terapia!

Kenshin- X.X ittaaaai...

Sano- Bom, posso pedir para meus amigos procurarem alguma coisa em Kyoto...

gumi- Nem a pau!

Sano- o.o porque?

gumi- Porque seus amigos são uns bêbados viciados em jogo que nos dão medo...

Izumi (no centro de tratamento intensivo) lembrando de um quadro em especial, no manga em que aparece a Megumi (se não me engano), que Sano diz que todos lá são camaradas dele e mostra um cara bizarro dizendo "que tal hoje à noite?" pra uma garçonete (acho)---

Kaoru- Talvez não seja nada... além de ser estranho pensar que o Saitou esteja nos protegendo, ele falaria se fosse isso...

Enishi- Mas vocês por acaso se acostumaram com as catástrofes? É como se quando as coisas começassem a melhorar alguém viesse atrapalhar a paz...

(olhares cínicos para o vegetal)

Enishi- O que foi? Ei! Eu não fiz nada!

Kenshin- puff... precisamos de um plano!

Kaoru- Ah, não, lá vai você de novo...

Kenshin- Não diga isso! Deu certo, não deu!

Sano- Eu ainda tenho bombas!

gumi- NÃO!

Yahiko- Não é exagero, não? É apenas um galinheiro!

Kenshin- Tem um Palácio de Versalles!

Yahiko- e daí?

Kenshin- Com jardins!

Yahiko- e daí?

Kenshin- E uma cabana!

Yahiko- e daí!

Kenshin- E... UM BARCO!

gumi- WOW.

Yahiko- Wow... um... barco!

Kenshin- ééé...

Yahiko- Minna-san... ele fez um... _barco_!

Enishi- Temos que dar um jeito nisso urgentemente!

Yahiko- Sim!

Kaoru- Estou com medo... o que ele tem em mente?

Sano- Eu ainda tenho bombas...

Kenshin- Precisamos pensar no que pode estar acontecendo...

Kaoru- E pensar no que vamos fazer...

Yahiko- Um barco...

Kaoru- ...um barco...

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

eeeeenfim, outro capítulo! Dessa vez eu não demorei muito, demorei?

(Izumi toda orgulhosa de si mesma, com lágrimas nos olhos...)

Eto... tive uma idéia bastante "usável", que pra variar, tive enquanto tomava banho... definitivamente, meu chuveiro deve ter algo de sobrenatural... rss

Então, direto aos arigatous!

...apenas os novos...

Miko-kawai- calma, calma, não babe em cima do teclado! Não, não é o final da fic, mas receio que não esteja tão loooonge assim disso... u.ù

Fernanda!- Oooohhhhhhhh, muitíssimo agradecida pela sua compreensão! abraça chorando Valeu mesmo! Kissus pra você também!


End file.
